Amor, Estranho amor
by Mary Spn
Summary: A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar naquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração... **AU**
1. Chapter 1

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jared / Jensen

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

**_Nota__:_** A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: **Life with the Padackles - J2 AU**

_**Sumário:**_ A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar naquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Parecia ser um serviço bem simples... bastava abrir a trava, desacionar o alarme... algo com que já estava habituado... ou já estivera algum dia... Talvez os incríveis ensinamentos do seu pai finalmente estivessem servindo para alguma coisa...

Fez sua parte do serviço rápido, limpo e sem chamar a atenção de ninguém... Só não esperava que o dono do carro fosse aparecer justo na pior hora.

O combinado era de se mandarem caso algo saísse errado... e foi o que ele e Clay fizeram, só não contavam que Brad estivesse armado com um canivete, e ao invés de seguir o plano, resolveu enfrentar o homem que se aproximou...

Clay ao ver Brad encostar o canivete no pescoço do homem, resolveu correr, os deixando para trás... Jared deveria ter feito o mesmo, mas sua maldita consciência não deixou... Então pediu para Brad largar o canivete e deixar o homem ir... mas seus pedidos insistentes não adiantaram de nada... Brad estava nervoso e isso só piorava a situação.

Puderam ouvir as sirenes da polícia ao longe... então Brad em meio ao pânico, acabou passando o canivete na garganta do cara, e ao perceber o que tinha feito, também saiu correndo do local. Ótimo... Jared ficou estaqueado no lugar... não acreditando no que estava acontecendo...

O sujeito que deveria ter uns trinta anos, caiu de joelhos no chão, segurando a própria garganta que agora estava encharcando sua camisa de sangue...

Num impulso rápido, Jared correu até ele, e se ajoelhando no chão, o acomodou deitado em seu colo, pressionando o corte na garganta com uma das mãos...

Pegou seu celular o mais rapidamente e ligou para a emergência, solicitando uma ambulância...

_- Os seus amigos te deixaram na mão..._

_- Eles não são meus amigos, e você deveria ficar quieto, a ambulância logo vai chegar..._

_- Qual é o seu nome?_

_- Por que você quer saber? Merda... você está morrendo e quer saber meu nome?_

_- Qual é?_

_- Jared..._

_- Jared... se você correr, ainda pode conseguir escapar..._

_- Se eu tirar a minha mão daqui você morre em menos de cinco minutos..._

_- E por que você se importa?_

_- Isso... isso não era para estar acontecendo... está tudo errado... e eu não vou deixar você morrer..._

Jared estava desesperado... sabia que estava ferrado... Como queria que o tempo voltasse atrás para não ter se metido naquela roubada... sentia suas mãos tremendo... Mesmo pressionando, o ferimento não parava de sangrar... Ficou olhando para aqueles olhos verdes que estavam aos poucos perdendo o brilho... e não pode evitar as lágrimas que rolavam por sua face...

_- Eu sou o Jensen_ - O homem disse com a voz fraca.

_- Não é nenhum prazer te conhecer, Jensen..._

_- Você... está ficando verde..._

_- Eu estou ficando enjoado... você não pára de sangrar..._

_- Só... não vomita em cima de mim, ta?_

_- Eu vou tentar..._

Jensen tentou rir, mas se engasgou... estava aos poucos perdendo a consciência...

_- Jensen! Jen!_

_- Hmmm_ - respondeu num resmungo, mal abrindo os olhos...

_- Não morre Jen, por favor! Não morre!_

Mas foram as últimas palavras que Jensen ouviu antes de perder a consciência por completo...

A ambulância chegou um minuto depois... colocaram Jensen em uma maca e prestaram os primeiros socorros. O braço de Jared estava dormente, quase não conseguiu tirar a mão do pescoço de Jensen quando os paramédicos chegaram para fazer o atendimento.

Então Jared se agachou na beira da rua, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, e vomitou... Suas roupas estavam encharcadas de sangue... aquele cheiro estava impregnado em seu corpo...

A polícia chegou já em seguida... empurraram Jared contra o capô do carro sem nenhuma gentileza e o algemaram... Entrou no camburão sem dizer uma palavra... apenas torcendo para que Jensen ficasse bem...

Chegando na delegacia o levaram a uma espécie de vestiário, onde tomou um banho frio, mas que serviu, porque não aguentava mais aquele sangue grudado em seu corpo, e lhe deram para vestir uma calça e uma camisa azul que mais pareciam com um uniforme. Depois disso o enfiaram em uma cela pequena, onde permaneceu sentado numa pequena cama com um finíssimo colchão.

Tanta coisa havia acontecido... Jared não conseguia raciocinar direito... precisava colocar suas idéias em ordem, mas primeiro... precisava fazer uma ligação...

Chamou pelo guarda e o permitiram ligar, mas logo em seguida foi chamado para interrogatório. Não respondeu as perguntas, pois não tinha um advogado, e também porque queriam que ele entregasse os dois outros assaltantes, o que ele não iria fazer de forma alguma.

Passaram-se dois dias, e levaram Jared a uma salinha, dizendo que recebera visita... o que estranhou muito, pensando em quem seria... até entrar lá e dar de cara com Jensen...

Jared ficou boquiaberto ao vê-lo ali... vivo!

Jared teve que ficar sentado em uma cadeira com as mãos algemadas em uma mesinha a sua frente... Jen então se sentou na cadeira em frente...

_- Jensen... O que... o que você faz aqui?_

_- Oi... Jared... na verdade... eu vim te agradecer..._

_- Agradecer? Por ter tentado roubar seu carro?_ - Jared riu sem humor.

_- Não, por ter salvado a minha vida... Afinal, se você tivesse fugido, eu realmente não estaria aqui há essa hora..._

_- Ah... mas... você está bem? Não deveria estar num hospital?_

_- Eu saí ontem, e já estou bem melhor..._

Jared estava com os olhos marejados, não conseguia olhar para Jensen sem lembrar-se daquele momento, onde achou que ele iria morrer em seus braços...

-_ Jared... eu... tentei retirar a queixa contra você, mas, é um pouco mais complicado do que eu pensava..._

_- Tudo bem Jensen, eu... fiz por merecer..._

_- Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você?_

Jared ficou pensando... Jensen era um completo estranho... mas quem sabe pudesse ajudar... Também não tinha outra opção... só não sabia como lhe pedir uma coisa dessas... realmente estaria se aproveitando da situação...

_- Na verdade tem..._

_- O quê?_

_- É... eu... eu preciso da sua ajuda... só não sei se..._

_- Fala Jared! No que eu puder te ajudar... afinal eu te devo a minha vida..._

-_ É que... eu tenho um filho... ele tem três anos e... ele está com uma vizinha agora. O problema é que ela só vai poder ficar com ele até amanhã, e com certeza eu não vou sair daqui tão cedo, então... Será que você conhece alguém de confiança, que possa ficar com ele, até eu sair daqui?_

_- Mas Jared, isso..._

_- Jen, eu sei que é pedir demais... mas, se ele for mandado para o juizado... ele... Eu vou perdê-lo, entendeu? Vão acabar tirando ele de mim... e ele é tudo o que eu tenho..._

_- É complicado, Jared... eu não sei se posso fazer isso..._

_- Tudo bem, eu sabia que devia ter me mandado de lá, e salvado a minha pele, ao invés de me preocupar com a sua droga de vida..._ - Jared pensou estar pegando pesado agora, mas talvez funcionasse...

_- E você estaria com a consciência limpa, há essa hora?_

_- Não, mas o meu filho teria quem cuidasse dele..._

_- Jared, eu..._

_- Deixa pra lá... eu me viro... é melhor você ir embora..._

Jensen fez menção de levantar, mas diante do olhar de Jared, não conseguiu ir em frente... voltou a sentar e anotou o endereço que o moreno lhe passou...

_- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer... te aviso assim que decidir alguma coisa..._

_- Obrigado._

Então Jensen foi embora e o guarda levou Jared de volta para a cela... onde ficou se odiando por tudo que estava acontecendo... por sua culpa agora seu filhinho estava nas mãos de estranhos... e ainda por cima corria o risco de perdê-lo...

Jensen saiu dali e foi direto para casa... ficou olhando para aquele papel com o endereço várias vezes, e não conseguia decidir o que fazer... como iria ficar com o filho de alguém que mal conhecia... e que além de tudo era um marginal... Se bem que disso Jen ainda tinha suas dúvidas, pois se fosse mesmo um marginal o teria deixado lá para morrer e salvado sua própria pele, ao invés de socorrê-lo.

E tinha mais um problema... o garoto tinha três anos... e Jensen não suportava crianças... como iria aturar um pirralho por sabe-se lá quantos dias?

_- Puta merda! Que situação!_

Aí lembrou-se do olhar desesperado de Jared lá na delegacia... e ficou pensando que não deveria ser nada fácil estar numa situação como a dele, e ainda tendo um filho pequeno perdido no mundo, sem ter ninguém para ajudar.

Acabou amolecendo seu coração e decidiu que iria buscar o garoto... depois arranjaria alguém que tomasse conta dele...

Foi até o endereço informado, e parou o carro diante da casa, onde havia um garotinho loiro brincando com um aviãozinho de madeira no quintal. Chamou pela senhora Susan, que lhe entregou o garoto sem nem fazer muitas perguntas.

O menino era loiro, cabelos encaracoladinhos não muito curtos... com os olhos verdes e um sorriso encantador, mostrando as covinhas, igual ao pai...

Engraçado que Jen mal tinha visto Jared sorrir, afinal, o modo como se conheceram não era muito propício a sorrisos, então como é que estava lembrando agora das malditas covinhas?

Bom, de qualquer forma, levou o garoto para casa, ele parecia meio assustado, relutante... afinal, pelo menos alguém tinha juízo naquela porcaria toda...

Jensen falou que era amigo do seu pai, mas achava que ele não estava muito convencido disso...

Ficou quietinho a viagem toda, e chegando em casa Jensen o instalou no quarto de hóspedes, e pediu a empregada para lhe dar um banho e preparar um jantar.

Jensen não tinha jeito nenhum com crianças, isso seria um completo desastre, mas reparou que o garoto não comeu quase nada, e que até este momento continuava calado.

_- Como é mesmo o seu nome, moleque?_

_- Eu não sou moleque _- Respondeu com a cara amarrada -_ É Gabriel._

_- Ah... e você não vai comer?_

_- Não to com fome... eu quero o meu pai!_

_- O seu pai... eu te falei que ele está com uma gripe muito forte, e ele quer que você fique aqui por uns dias._ - Foi a desculpa mais efarrapada que conseguiu inventar na hora...

-_ Mas eu não quero ficar aqui... eu não gosto de você..._

_- Bom, eu não posso te culpar por isso... mas de qualquer jeito você vai ter que ficar... Amanhã você vai pra escolinha e a noite você fica comigo..._

_- Eu já posso ir dormir?_

_- Ok, pode sim._

Jensen então o levou para o quarto, onde ele vestiu seu pijama, escovou os dentes e pegando um livro na mala, o entregou para Jensen, indo em seguida se deitar debaixo das cobertas.

_- Para quê isso?_

_- Você não vai ler pra mim?_

_- Ler?_

_- É... o meu pai sempre lê pra mim..._

_- Eu não tenho tempo agora, acho melhor você dormir..._

_- O meu pai é muuito mais legal que você!_

_- É mesmo?_

_- Sim... ele me conta histórias toda noite..._

_- Que bom pra você..._

_- Mas as vezes ele dorme... antes de terminar... ah... ele sempre dorme antes... Daí eu apago a luz e divido o meu cobertor com ele..._

_- Ta, me dá isso aqui..._

Então Jensen começou a ler a história dos três porquinhos, sem muito jeito, mas em poucos minutos Gabriel estava dormindo, para seu alívio.

Jensen ficou mais um tempinho ali olhando para aquela criaturinha tão pequena, e pensou que pelo menos dormindo, ele parecia um anjinho... Então ajeitou os cobertores, apagou a luz e foi para o seu quarto, deixando uma fresta da porta aberta.

Jensen já estava num sono ferrado quando sentiu algo lhe cutucando... e uma voz baixinha e tímida lhe chamando...

_- Tio Jensen! Tio Jensen!_

Jensen se sentou na cama mal humorado...

_- O que foi agora, moleque? Por que é que você não está dormindo?_

_- Eu posso dormir aqui?_

_- Aqui onde?_

_- Com você..._

_- Claro que não! Volta já pra sua cama..._

_- Eu... eu..._

Só então Jen reparou que o garoto estava tremendo...

_- O que foi? Você está com medo de alguma coisa?_

_- Eu quero o meu pai! _- Gabriel choramingou _- Ele sempre me deixa dormir com ele quando tem trovões..._

Jensen nem tinha se dado conta de que estava caindo uma tempestade lá fora...

_- O meu pai faz isso, o meu pai faz aquilo... você é um pé no saco, sabia?_

Então Jen se arrependeu de ter sido grosseiro porque viu Gabriel se encolher todo envergonhado...

_- Peraí... me desculpa, ta? Você pode deitar aqui do meu lado... só não chega muito perto... ok?_

_- Ta bom... obrigado!_

_- Bom, pelo menos teu pai te deu educação..._

O menino deitou de costas para Jensen, e a cada trovão ele chegava mais perto... até ficar completamente colado ao corpo de Jen. Então Gabriel se virou e o abraçou... ficando com o pequeno bracinho em volta do pescoço de Jensen.

Jensen não levava jeito pra isso, sentia-se incomodado, mas se comoveu e passou a fazer um cafuné no garoto até que este voltou a dormir... Mas agora era Jensen quem não conseguia dormir... sua mente ficou vagando... pensando em Jared... imaginando como ele seria com o garoto... deveria ser um bom pai, pois o menino o adorava...

Quando acordou pela manhã percebeu que o garoto ainda estava grudado nele... então retirou seus bracinhos de cima de seu corpo e o ajeitou melhor na cama, para que continuasse dormindo.

Jensen fez café, se vestiu e então foi acordar o garoto...

-_ Ei! Moleque... acorda!_

_- Me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho, pai?_ - Gabriel disse manhoso.

_- Eu não sou seu pai... e deixa de moleza e levanta!_

Gabriel sentou na cama com cara de sono fazendo uma careta para Jensen... que teve que rir do garoto.

_- Vem, eu vou ligar o chuveiro pra você... você pelo menos toma banho sozinho?_

_- Meu pai sempre lava o meu cabelo..._

_- Também, isso está mais parecendo um ninho de rato..._

Jensen meio desajeitado o ajudou a tomar banho e se aprontar, depois lhe deu leite com cereais, pois não tinha idéia do que uma criança de três anos comia no café da manhã... então o levou para a escola, onde permaneceria o dia todo... Jensen suspirou aliviado...

Lembrou-se então que Jared deveria estar desesperado atrás de notícias do menino... e se dirigiu até a delegacia para vê-lo...

* * *

Continua...

Obrigadinha a quem leu... e gostaria muito de saber sua opinião...

Beijos!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 2**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

_Nota__:_ A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

_**Sumário:**_ A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Jared andava de um lado para o outro dentro da cela... Já não suportava mais ficar ali, sem notícias e sem poder fazer nada, até que viu Jensen se aproximando... Ficou o observando, e então pensou como até agora não havia reparado como Jensen era bonito, com aqueles olhos muito verdes, os cílios longos, uma boca carnuda, obscenamente perfeita, o corpo... Bom, era melhor desviar os pensamentos do corpo senão iria acabar ficando numa situação constrangedora... Se Jensen imaginasse para onde foram os seus pensamentos nesse momento, provavelmente iria querer lhe quebrar a cara.

Jared estava com as mãos segurando nas grades da cela quando Jensen chegou...

_- Oi_

_- E então?_ - Agora sua mente já havia voltado para o motivo de Jensen estar ali.

_- Eu busquei o garoto, e..._

_- Com quem ele está?_

_- Calma! Neste momento ele está na escola, mas ele passou a noite comigo, na minha casa._

Jared franziu a testa desconfiado...

_- Com você?_

_- Eu não levo jeito com crianças, mas deu pra gente se virar. Para uma primeira noite até que correu tudo bem._

_- Jensen, você não disse a ele que eu estou preso, disse?_

_- Não, eu... inventei que você estava com gripe, sei lá, qualquer coisa assim._

_- Ele acreditou?_

_- Sei lá, o garoto é esperto. Você quer que eu o traga aqui pra te ver?_

_- Não! De jeito nenhum!_

_- Ele só... não comeu muito e... eu tive que ler_ - Jen disse fazendo uma careta, ao que Jared riu.

_- Ele deve estar estranhando... é lógico, você é um completo estranho pra ele._

_- E ele tem um aviãozinho de madeira que faz um barulho irritante, eu tentei até trocar por um de controle remoto, mas ele não quis... só brinca com aquela porcaria._

Jared só deu um sorriso sem graça...

_- E de madrugada, depois dos trovões..._

_- Meu Deus! Eu esqueci de avisar... ele deve ter entrado em pânico..._

_- Sim, e ele acabou dormindo na minha cama._

Jared deu uma risada imaginando a cena.

_- Ele é muito parecido com você _- Jensen então ficou perdido em seus devaneios, pensando o quanto Jared era incrivelmente bonito... principalmente quando sorria, e que ele e o filho tinham o mesmo olhar de filhotinho abandonado, que dava vontade de pegar no colo... E Jensen pensou que não se importaria se Jared também tivesse medo de trovões e quisesse invadir a sua cama durante a noite. Só então percebeu que Jared tinha lhe dito alguma coisa...

_- O quê?_

_- Eu disse que ele deve estar te dando trabalho._

_- Ah, que nada_ - Jensen mentiu - _E, eu queria te dizer que o meu advogado está cuidando das coisas, e acho que você vai sair logo, e provavelmente com a ficha limpa, já que é réu primário. Só que, hoje é sexta, e você sabe, vai ter que passar o fim de semana aqui._

_- Isso eu já imaginava, mas e você vai poder ficar com ele no fim de semana?_

_- Eu dou um jeito._

_- Jen, eu não sei se algum dia vou poder agradecer o que você está fazendo por mim._

_- Ah, vai sim_ - Jen pensou, mas disse: _- Eu te devia essa, depois disso, ficamos quites..._

Então Jensen foi embora, indo direto para sua empresa, onde ficou pensando o que iria fazer com o pivete durante um fim de semana inteiro...

Analisou alguns projetos, sem muita concentração, e no final do dia foi buscar o moleque na escola.

Este entrou no carro novamente emburrado...

_- Meu pai não vem?_

_- O que eu te falei ontem? Você vai ter que ficar o final de semana comigo._

O menino bufou...

_- Ei! Pra mim também isso não vai ser a coisa mais divertida do mundo, mas vamos ter que aguentar._

Chegando em casa, o menino foi para o quarto, tomou banho e jantou... e desta vez já comeu um pouquinho mais...

Jensen sentou na sala, assistindo a um jogo de basebol, e de repente Gabriel estava sentado ao seu lado...

_- Amanhã nós vamos jogar?_

_- O quê?_

Gabriel apontou para a televisão...

_- O meu pai sempre joga comigo aos sábados._

_- Eu não sou o seu pai..._

_- Ah, ainda bem._

_- Hã?_

_- Tio Jensen... você mora sozinho?_

_- Eu não sou seu tio... e moro sozinho sim._

_- Desculpa. Você não tem namorada?_

_- O quê? Que moleque curioso! Não, eu não tenho namorada._

_- Nem namorado?_

_- Escuta pirralho, por que você não vai brincar e me deixa em paz?_ - Por essa Jen não esperava...

_- Não tem?_

_- Não, eu não tenho namorado!_ - Jensen estava ficando cada vez mais irritado.

_- O meu pai tinha um namorado... _

_- Hã?_ - Jensen ficou boquiaberto com a informação...

_- Eu não gostava dele..._

_- Por que não?_

_- Porque não!_

_- E, ele não tem mais?_ - Agora era Jen quem estava curioso...

_- Não, meu pai disse que ele era um idiota._ - Então Gabriel arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca com a mão, por ter dito o que considerava um palavrão.

_- Ah..._

Jensen ficou processando a informação, Jared estava parecendo cada vez mais interessante aos seus olhos. Isso queria dizer então que ele era gay... ou bi, porque afinal, ele tinha um filho. E onde diabos estava a mãe dessa criança? Pensou em perguntar ao garoto, mas talvez fosse melhor não tocar no assunto, pois o pivete não havia mencionado a mãe nenhuma vez sequer. Talvez ela tivesse morrido ou algo assim.

Logo depois o garoto foi deitar, Jensen leu a historinha do Gato de Botas desta vez, bufando entediado, mas logo surtiu efeito e ele estava dormindo tranquilamente. E pelo menos Jen achava que não iriam ter trovões esta noite.

No sábado pela manhã, Gabriel acordou cedo, tomou café junto com Jensen, sempre o enchendo de perguntas, Jen já não aguentava responder a tantos "porquês". Depois do café o menino voltou a brincar com seu aviãozinho no meio da sala...

_- Ei moleque, por que você gosta tanto deste aviãozinho?_

_- Porque sim._

_- Mas por quê? Você tem outros brinquedos mais interessantes._

_- Meu pai fez pra mim, e fui eu que pintei... foi muuuito legal..._

_- Ah..._

Então Jensen ficou com remorso por ter desmerecido o brinquedo, e principalmente por ter comentado com desdém a respeito dele com Jared. Valor sentimental... hah, com esta Jensen não contava.

Esse negócio de pai e filho estava sendo novidade para ele, e era interessante o quanto Gabriel realmente adorava o pai. Falava nele o tempo todo, Jen pensou que nunca havia presenciado algo assim, um amor tão puro e verdadeiro...

Bom, como sua tarefa neste fim de semana seria entreter um pirralho metido e curioso de três anos, Jensen cedeu aos seus pedidos e jogou basebol com ele na rua pela manhã. A tarde o levou ao parque, pensando que se ele brincasse com outras crianças talvez o deixasse um pouco sossegado, sem ter que responder a um batalhão de perguntas. Jen ficou pensando se era normal uma criança de três anos ser tão curiosa e esperta... O garoto sabia de muita coisa, conversava o tempo todo e pegava tudo com uma rapidez surpreendente. Jensen pensou se isso seria influência do pai, mas conhecia muito pouco de Jared para dizer. Aliás, estava muito curioso para saber mais sobre ele, pois o estava achando muito interessante até agora...

No domingo Jen o levou ao cinema, para assistir ao filme A Era do Gelo três...

_- Então moleque, gostou do filme?_

_- Aham, eu vou querer ver a terceira vez._

_- Como assim, terceira? Você já tinha visto?_

_- Aham, meu pai me levou._

_- E por que não me avisou? Eu não teria perdido o meu tempo._

_- Eu queria ver de novo._

_- E eu vou pendurar você no varal daqui a pouco._

Gabriel se encolheu assustado...

_- Eu estava brincando, moleque!_

Gabriel então parou no caminho com as mãos na cintura, lançando um olhar bravo para Jensen...

_- O que foi agora?_

_- Eu não sou moleque._

_- Não, sabe o que você é? Um pirralho mimado..._

Então Jensen o pegou em baixo do braço e o carregou, feito um saco de batatas... Gabriel ria, se divertindo com isso...

A noite Jensen estava sentado no sofá assistindo ao noticiário... Gabriel chegou quietinho e timidamente se sentou no seu colo, o abraçando... Jensen ficou sem graça, não estava acostumado com essas atitudes carinhosas, principalmente vindo de uma criança, mesmo porque até três dias atrás ele nunca havia se importado com uma. Para ele todas eram monstrinhos... Num impulso, Jensen o abraçou carinhosamente também, e o deixou por um longo tempo encostado com a cabeça no seu peito. Gabriel choramingava, e Jensen sentiu um nó na garganta... provavelmente estava com saudades do pai...

Acabou por adormecer no seu colo, então Jen o carregou para a cama e o cobriu, ficando por um longo tempo apenas o observando dormir tão serenamente...

Pela manhã Jensen deixou Gabriel com a empregada, ao invés de levá-lo para a escola, pois achou que Jared fosse querer vê-lo quando saísse da delegacia.

Foi até lá com o advogado, e finalmente conseguiu sua liberdade. Jared estava com uma calça jeans surrada e uma camiseta branca, que contrastava com sua pele bronzeada... Jensen teve que se conter diante daquela visão, pois com esta roupa Jen pode ver o quanto o seu corpo era definido, e começou a sentir um calorão de repente...

Jared suspirou aliviado ao deixar a delegacia, teve tanto medo de não conseguir se livrar dessa... parecia que havia sido tudo um pesadelo, e que estava acordando agora.

Foi com Jen até a sua casa... foram em silêncio pelo caminho. Jared só conseguia pensar em rever o filho, e Jensen achou melhor deixá-lo quieto, respeitando sua dor.

Ao entrar na casa, viu Gabriel sentado no chão da sala, brincando com seu bendito aviãozinho, e ficou por algum tempo ali parado, só o observando... contendo as lágrimas que insistiam em querer cair...

Foi se aproximando devagar, e quando o menino levantou os olhos e lhe viu, deu um grito de alegria e saiu correndo em sua direção... Jared o agarrou no colo e o rodopiou, o abraçando apertado em seguida...

_- Pai, por que você me deixou sozinho?_ - Gabriel perguntou chorando.

_- Eu nunca mais vou te deixar, meu anjo... eu prometo!_ - Jared disse em meio as lágrimas.

Gabriel estava eufórico e começou a querer contar para Jared tudo que havia feito com Jensen... não parava de falar um segundo... então Jared teve que rir... esse era o seu filhote!

_- Pai, olha o desenho que eu fiz pra você..._

Jared pegou o papel e teve que rir...

_- Acho que ele gostou de você -_ Disse rindo mostrando o desenho para Jensen... havia desenhado do seu jeito... Jared de um lado, com Gabriel no meio e, com certeza era para ser Jensen do outro lado, os três de mãos dadas...

_- Eu não afirmaria isso _- Jensen disse rindo também.

_- Gabriel, vá pegar as suas coisas... nós temos que ir..._

Quando o menino foi para o quarto, Jared aproveitou para conversar com Jensen...

_- Obrigado por ter limpado a minha barra, eu... nem sei como te agradecer por isso..._

_- Eu já te falei, estamos quites agora. Mas, Jared? Como foi você acabou se metendo nisso?_

_- Eu não sei, foi... num momento de desespero, eu acho..._

_- Você não quer me contar?_

_- Acho que eu te devo isso, não é? Bom, há algum tempo... o Gabriel precisou fazer uma cirurgia, e eu tive que faltar vários dias no trabalho, para tomar conta dele. Logo depois de eu voltar eu fui demitido, e desde lá não arranjei outro emprego. Eu já estava com meses de aluguel atrasado, e a situação estava cada vez pior, então, sei lá... foi uma idiotice. O cara me propôs isso, eu só tinha que abrir a trava do carro e desacionar o alarme, parecia bem simples, mas aí você apareceu na hora errada e o maluco fez o que fez... Putz! Foi sem dúvida a maior besteira que eu já fiz na minha vida..._

_- Mas você tem prática nisso?_

_- Você quer saber se eu já participei disso antes? Não, nunca._

_- Então como abriu o carro com tanta facilidade?_

_- Digamos que o meu pai é, bom, ele é um profissional nessas coisas, eu cresci aprendendo isso... a destravar fechaduras, alarmes, eu nunca participei realmente, mas ele me treinava pra isso... Com 16 anos eu me mandei de casa, eu não quis seguir essa vida... e agora acabei fazendo uma merda dessas... É irônico, não é?_

_- Jared, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas cadê a mãe do seu filho?_

_- Ah... a mãe dele, ela... ela não quis, quero dizer, quando ela engravidou, ela quis fazer um aborto e eu não deixei, então ela concordou em ter o filho e deixar ele comigo..._

_- E você achou que seria legal brincar de papai e filhinho?_

_- Talvez se algum dia você tiver um filho, vai entender... Eu preciso ir agora_ - Jared disse chateado, se levantando e pegando a mochila de Gabriel.

_- Me desculpa Jared, eu não quis..._

_- Tudo bem, e obrigado por tomar conta dele._

_- Eu posso levar vocês em casa._

_- Não, obrigado, mas nós vamos de ônibus._

Gabriel então correu até Jensen e o abraçou...

_- Tchau, tio Jensen! _

_- Tchau moleque, até mais_ - Jensen disse rindo, e ficou observando os dois saírem pela porta, com um leve aperto no coração...

* * *

Continua...

Beijinhos, e obrigada a quem deixou review!

Mary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 3**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

_Nota__:_ A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

_**Sumário:**_ A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram, e Jared conseguiu um emprego em uma oficina perto de casa, afinal de contas, além de seu pai ter lhe ensinado a arrombar e destravar carros, também lhe ensinou mecânica, pois tinha um desmanche nos fundos de casa, onde desmontava os carros roubados e reaproveitava as peças. Bom, isso realmente era útil, e desta forma pelo menos não se meteria em encrencas.

Não era lá um grande emprego, ainda mais para quem havia se formado em engenharia, mas dava para pagar as contas.

Gabriel perguntava todos os dias pelo "tio Jensen", e Jared ficava puto com isso... Como ele havia se apegado naquele cara em tão pouco tempo? Além do que, Gabriel era uma criança muito doce e carinhosa, e Jensen era totalmente avesso a crianças.

Jensen não esperava que também sentisse falta do pirralho... Quando estava sozinho, a noite, sua casa parecia tão vazia e silenciosa, tinha sempre a sensação de que faltava alguma coisa. Também sentia falta de Jared, apesar da forma como se conheceram, pode perceber que ele era uma boa pessoa, talvez tivesse se metido numa fria, mas quem é que não se mete algum dia, não é mesmo? Durante a noite geralmente ficava rolando na cama, sem conseguir dormir, pensando nele... E também tinham os sonhos... enquanto dormia também sonhava com Jared, com Jared e seu maldito corpo perfeito...

Jensen queria ir visitá-los, assim poderia matar a saudade dos dois, mas pensou se seria conveniente... Tinha medo que Jared não gostasse da idéia, afinal havia saído um pouco chateado de sua casa, então Jensen resolveu ligar, no que Jared meio relutante, acabou concordando que ele fosse até a sua casa a noite.

Jensen chegou um pouco mais cedo, estava anoitecendo, e ao estacionar o carro em frente a casa, teve que rir ao ver Gabriel rolando deitado na grama, com Jared de joelhos lhe fazendo cócegas. Podia ouvir a risada dos dois ao longe, e sentiu uma pontada de inveja por não fazer parte daquilo...

No entanto, quando Jensen se aproximou, Gabriel, que já estava de pé agora, saiu correndo em sua direção...

_- Tio Jensen! Tio Jensen!_ - E lhe deu um abraço que deixou Jensen meio sem graça, em seguida tapando a boca como quem fez alguma travessura e disse:

- _Desculpa, você não é meu tio..._

_- Tudo bem moleque,eu já não me incomodo mais que você me chame assim..._

Então Jensen cumprimentou Jared com um aperto de mão, a vontade era de abraçá-lo também, mas isso seria definitivamente muito estranho, e entraram em casa.

Gabriel estava muito empolgado com a presença de Jensen, falava sem parar, mostrando seus livros novos e alguns desenhos que fez na escola. Jensen já estava ficando tonto, o garoto parecia um furacão.

Um pouco mais tarde Jared levou Gabriel para a cama, que logo dormiu tamanho o cansaço, e ficaram os dois conversando sentados na pequena sala.

_- Eu senti falta desse furacãozinho lá em casa..._

_- Mesmo? Pensei que você tivesse ficado aliviado - _Jared disse rindo.

_- Eu não levo muito jeito com crianças, mas o Gabriel é encantador._

_- Bom, eu já não sei o que seria a minha vida sem ele._

_- Jared, depois da mãe dele, você não teve mais ninguém?_

Jared ficou surpreso com a pergunta, pois não tinham nenhuma intimidade, e Jensen sabia ser bem direto as vezes...

_- Na verdade, eu não namorei com a mãe dele..._

_- Não?_

_- Não, foi só... um final de semana. Sabe, acampamento... muita bebida, então, aconteceu..._

_- Ah_

_- E, depois dela, eu fiquei com algumas pessoas, mas nada sério. Então eu tive um relacionamento há algum tempo atrás, mas... bom, eu me arrependo até hoje..._

_- Por quê?_

_- Sei lá, é complicado. No começo é tudo uma maravilha, mas depois, depois começam as cobranças... sabe, você nunca tem tempo pra mim, este tipo de coisa... Ninguém quer ficar com o segundo lugar, então, acabou..._

_- Hmmm, desculpa eu ter perguntado._

_- Tudo bem, isso não me afeta mais._

_- Deve ser complicado pra você... tomar conta dele o tempo todo..._

_- Eu me viro, e depois, vale a pena._

_- E o que você anda fazendo?_

_- Ah, eu estou trabalhando em uma oficina aqui perto._

_- Isso é bom, só espero que não seja um desmanche de carros_ - Jensen disse brincando.

Jared riu...

_- Jen, como está o seu... a sua garganta, sarou direitinho?_

_- Sim, só ficou uma cicatriz feia_ - Jensen disse puxando a gola da camisa para mostrar.

Jared se aproximou, e por pura curiosidade, tocou de leve com a ponta dos dedos na cicatriz...

Jensen sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha ao sentir o toque, e Jared se afastou logo em seguida, pedindo desculpas.

O clima ficou um pouco tenso depois disso, mas logo já estavam novamente conversando sobre outras bobagens, e Jensen pode reparar que Jared era muito alegre e falava muito, e que o filho teve realmente a quem puxar.

Jensen se levantou para ir embora, pois já estava tarde, Jared o acompanhou até a porta, mas chegando perto da saída, Jensen não resistiu e agarrou o moreno, o encostando contra a porta e o beijando desesperadamente. O beijo pegou Jared de surpresa, e quando este se deu conta, Jensen já estava invadindo sua boca com a língua, e Jared sem querer acabou correspondendo. Jensen o prensou ainda mais contra a porta, enfiando suas mãos sob a camisa de Jared, tocando e acariciando sua pele com urgência, sentindo seus músculos... Sua boca já descia pelo pescoço, mordiscando e chupando a pele, enquanto se esfregava prensando seu corpo, roçando sua ereção, e sentindo a de Jared que também já estava ficando excitado...

_- Jen, espera!_

Mas Jensen nem deu ouvidos...

_- Jensen, pára!_ - Desta vez Jared o empurrou, o fazendo parar... Suas respirações estavam ofegantes...

_- Por quê?_

_- Eu não quero!_

_- Como assim, não quer?_

_- Não quero, caramba!_ - Jared tentava recuperar o controle.

_- Jared, espera aí... Você estava querendo tanto quanto eu... deu pra sentir... E o seu filho disse que..._

Foi como jogar um balde de água fria...

_- Espera, o meu filho disse o quê?_

Jensen se arrependeu do que falou na mesma hora...

_- Ele disse que você já teve um namorado..._

_- Jensen, eu não acredito que você usou o meu filho para especular a meu respeito..._

_- Não, de jeito nenhum! ele estava falando de outras coisas e acabou mencionando isso, eu... eu não perguntei nada..._

_- Então, por causa disso você achou que seria fácil, que era só chegar aqui e tirar uma lasquinha... Deus! como eu fui idiota, você ficou fazendo de conta que sentiu falta do garoto, só pra vir até aqui e... Você é mesmo um cretino..._

_- Não! Jared, por favor!_

_- Vai embora daqui, Jensen!_

_- Jared..._

_- E eu quero você longe do meu filho... Vai, antes que eu quebre a sua cara..._

Então, Jensen mesmo contrariado, virou as costas e foi embora... Sabia que Jared estava furioso e não adiantaria tentar argumentar nesta hora.

Durante o caminho até em casa, Jensen foi se xingando e se odiando pela sua atitude. Como foi chegar lá e ir agarrando Jared daquele jeito? Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, simplesmente não conseguiu se controlar. E o pior é que Jared estava correspondendo, então por que diabos teve aquela reação? Jensen sabia que deveria ter esperado, dado mais tempo para se conhecerem melhor, mas Jared estava tão adorável aquela noite, isso sem falar tão gostoso, que Jen mal pôde se conter. Sua maior burrada foi mencionar o que Gabriel disse sobre ele ter tido um namorado, aquilo havia sido a gota d'água... Se não fosse essa burrada, talvez teria conseguido reverter a situação... Jared era muito protetor em relação ao filho, será que acreditou mesmo que Jensen estava usando o menino para chegar até ele? Jensen ficou indignado com essa acusação. Bom, talvez não fosse totalmente mentira, mas afinal, para quem não suportava crianças até uns dias atrás, Jensen havia mesmo se apegado um pouco ao garoto... Quem deveria ter querido socar a cara de Jared era ele, por ter afirmado uma coisa dessas. A cabeça de Jensen estava a mil... quando deu por si, estava parado com o carro no semáforo e tinha vários carros buzinando atrás de si, pois o sinal estava aberto e Jensen esqueceu de arrancar... Nem no trânsito conseguia se concentrar.

Jared foi dar uma espiada no quarto de Gabriel, e viu que ele estava dormindo profundamente, então apagou as luzes e foi para a cama. Ainda podia sentir o perfume de Jensen em seu corpo... Estava nervoso, sabia que não conseguiria dormir depois daquilo... E estava odiando Jensen e odiando a si mesmo por ter cedido tão facilmente aos encantos do loiro... Havia jurado para si mesmo que não iria mais se envolver com ninguém, já tinha problemas o suficiente, para ainda ter que lidar com esse tipo de coisa... Tinha um filho para criar, e esta era sua prioridade, não queria mais envolver Gabriel nos seus casos desastrosos, e muito menos com Jensen, em quem o garoto já havia se apegado até demais para o seu gosto, pois a todo o momento perguntava pelo "tio Jensen". O cretino do tio Jensen, que só porque descobriu que Jared era gay, achou que era só fazer uma visitinha, que logo teria uma transa fácil... E o pior é que quase teve mesmo... Jared bufou...

Jared não sabia como havia conseguido resistir, talvez porque se lembrou que Gabriel estava dormindo no quarto ao lado, e não seria nada legal para um menino de três anos se deparar com o seu pai aos amassos com outro cara no meio da sala...

Só de lembrar do beijo, daquela boca tentadora explorando a sua, e daquelas mãos fortes o apalpando, Jared já sentia sua calça ficando apertada demais em certas partes...

Pela manhã Jensen foi para o trabalho, pensando eu uma forma de se desculpar e fazer Jared o ouvir, o que achava que seria impossível, pois o sujeito era um tanto teimoso. Decidiu então que passaria na oficina no final da tarde, quando Gabriel ainda estivesse na escola, assim Jared não teria como fugir, mesmo que o odiasse por isso depois.

Estava em sua mesa quando seu celular tocou, olhou para o visor e viu que era Robert, um cara com quem estava "ficando" há algumas semanas atrás. Surpreendeu-se com a ligação, mas afinal atendeu, e Robert o convidou para sair naquela noite, ao que Jensen acabou recusando. Jen na verdade estava cansado desse tipo de relacionamento, sexo por sexo já não tinha mais sentido para ele, estava há tempos procurando alguém por quem se interessasse pra valer, alguém que quisesse realmente fazer parte de sua vida, uma paixão verdadeira... Por um momento pensou que Jared pudesse ser esta pessoa, mas já havia percebido que o caminho não seria tão fácil como imaginava... e ainda tinha aquele pirralho para complicar as coisas mais ainda...

Estava decidido, respirou fundo e entrou na oficina... Um senhor com uma certa idade veio atendê-lo, e informou que Jared já havia saído, mas fez questão de mostrar todo orgulhoso o carro que Jared estava restaurando...

_- Não está ficando uma belezura?_

_- Está sim, com certeza..._

_- O seu amigo é muito caprichoso..._

E Jensen teve que admitir... era um carro antigo, Jen nem sabia identificar a marca, mas estava ficando perfeito...

Jensen agora já não tinha mais tanta coragem como quando entrou na oficina. Parou o carro diante da casa e entrou, tocando a campainha...

Jared abriu a porta, com cara de sono, e ficou parado, olhando incrédulo para Jensen...

_- Cara, você é corajoso!_

_- Jared, por favor... me deixa entrar só por cinco minutos..._

Jared bufou, mas abriu mais a porta e deu espaço para Jensen entrar...

_- Olha, eu sei que você deve estar querendo me matar, mas... foi tudo um mal entendido..._

_- Um mal entendido?_ - Jared balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

_- Eu sei que não tem desculpa pra eu ter te agarrado daquele jeito, mas de forma alguma eu estava usando o Gabriel como desculpa pra chegar até você, como você afirmou..._

_- Ah, não?_

_- Não, eu não faria uma merda dessas... Eu sei que é estranho, e eu realmente não levo jeito nenhum com crianças, mas, eu não sei, o seu filho tem um jeito especial, ele é carinhoso, é esperto, é..._

_- Você não precisa ficar elogiando o meu filho, eu sei muito bem o que ele é._ - Jared disse secamente.

_- Ta, me desculpe, é que... eu realmente senti falta dele, sei lá, parece que minha casa de repente ficou vazia e silenciosa demais..._

_- Faz um filho pra você então! E já venceram seus cinco minutos..._

_- Jared, não faz isso!_

_- Você está querendo me dizer então, que você não veio até aqui aquela noite com a única finalidade de transar comigo? Jensen, você não é o primeiro que usa esse truque. O Gabriel te contou que eu era gay, e então você achou que seria simples, não é?_

_- Jared, por favor... eu vim até aqui aquela noite pra ver como vocês estavam. Aquilo acabou acontecendo, eu sei lá, você estava ali... tão... tão... E eu sou de carne e osso, ok? Acabei fazendo besteira, só isso...  
_

_- Sabe Jensen, eu vou ser grato a você a minha vida inteira... afinal, você poderia ter me deixado apodrecer na cadeia. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou tolerar qualquer coisa, entendeu? Se era sexo o que você queria, não precisava ter usado o Gabriel para isso..._

_- É como falar para uma parede..._

_- É isso o que você quer, Jensen?_ - Jared disse chegando perigosamente perto... encostando Jensen contra a parede...

_- Eu... eu..._ - Jensen sentiu seu corpo estremecer com a proximidade...

Jared agora prensou seu corpo, puxando Jensen com força pela cintura, falando num sussurro, bem próximo ao seu ouvido...

_- Então Jen... é isso que você quer?_

Jensen não respondeu, só se agarrou mais ainda ao corpo de Jared e atacou sua boca, a invadindo com sua língua... Beijaram-se desesperadamente, parando o beijo apenas para tomar fôlego. Jared praticamente arrancou a camisa e a camiseta de Jensen, para em seguida descer com sua boca por seu pescoço, mordiscando e beijando com desejo, deixando Jensen quase louco... Jared desceu então, passando os lábios e a língua pelo peitoral do loiro, parando nos mamilos, lambendo e sugando-os, para então trilhar um caminho pelo abdômen de Jensen, parando apenas para abrir sua calça. Jensen continuava encostado contra a parede, e Jared então segurou seu membro duro com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava firme na cintura de Jensen. O moreno estão o lambeu primeiro, para depois tomá-lo na boca e intensificar os movimentos, alternando entre movimentos de vai e vem, onde sentia o pênis de Jensen em sua garganta e lamber e chupar a glande, fazendo Jen se contorcer e gemer alto de prazer. Não demorou para Jensen gozar em sua boca com um gemido alto. Jensen mal teve tempo de recuperar o controle, e Jared já o estava arrastando para a cama, onde tirou suas próprias roupas com a ajuda do loiro e se deitou sobre ele. Jared abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e retirou de lá uma camisinha e um tubo de lubrificante, os deixando sobre a cama. Agora era Jensen quem explorava Jared com a língua, tocando, lambendo e mordiscando aquele corpo tão desejado. Jared então virou o corpo de Jensen, o deixando de bruços sobre a cama. E começou a beijar e lamber seus ombros e suas costas, descendo com a língua até chegar nas nádegas, onde as mordeu de leve e passeou com a língua pela pele clara. Em seguida, passou o gel em seus dedos, abrindo mais as pernas de Jensen, foi introduzindo um e depois outro, os movimentando dentro do loiro que gemia cada vez mais alto... Jared então puxou o quadril de Jensen para cima, e se posicionou de joelhos atrás dele, para então colocar a camisinha e mais lubrificante, e o penetrar com seu membro, completamente duro. Jensen apoiou seus cotovelos sobre a cama, e acompanhava com seu corpo cada investida de Jared, que intensificara os movimentos... Jensen gemia e resmungava coisas desconexas e Jared acompanhava seus gemidos, bombeando também seu membro que pedia por atenção. Estavam completamente perdidos neste mar de prazer, até atingirem o limite, gozando com força... Jared então saiu de dentro de Jensen e os dois se deitaram na cama exaustos, recuperando o fôlego.

Havia sido tudo muito inesperado, e Jared teve que rir da situação, Jensen também teve que rir, para depois beijar os lábios de Jared suavemente...

Em seguida os dois se vestiram, meio sem saber o que falar uma para o outro...

_- É melhor você ir agora, Jen... eu preciso buscar o Gabriel na escola._

_- Eu posso te levar até lá, assim já aproveito para vê-lo._

_- Não Jen, eu já falei que não quero você perto dele..._

_- Então é assim? Foi só isso? só uma transa e acabou?_

_- O que você esperava?_

_- O que eu esperava? Eu esperava muito mais, Jared..._

_- Eu já te falei Jen, eu não quero nenhum envolvimento agora._

_- Então, você está abdicando da sua vida, por causa do seu filho?_

_- Eu não penso desta forma, só estou escolhendo minhas prioridades..._

_- Isso nunca vai ser suficiente pra mim, eu não quero só sexo, Jared... eu sempre vou querer muito mais..._

_- Eu acho que é melhor você ir, Jensen..._

_- É, eu também acho..._

Então Jensen foi embora e Jared encostou-se na porta, perdido em seus pensamentos... Era uma escolha difícil... não sabia identificar ainda o que sentia por Jensen, com certeza não era apenas tesão... Mas realmente não podia se envolver agora, não queria mais uma vez envolver Gabriel em um de seus relacionamentos que nunca davam certo...

* * *

_Continua..._

Beijinhos para os que leram, e muitíssimo obrigada a quem deixou review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 4**

_**Fandon:**_ J2 / Padackles

_**Estrelando:**_ Jensen / Jared

_**Advertências:**_ Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

_Nota__:_ A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

_**Sumário:**_ A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Jensen saiu da casa de Jared arrasado... claro, havia conseguido o que desejava afinal, mas não era dessa forma que queria que tudo acontecesse. Serviu apenas para ficar com um gostinho de quero mais...Como conseguiria não pensar em Jared dali para frente? Como iria deitar a noite na cama e não ficar lembrando daquele corpo? Daqueles toques? Por que o filho da mãe tinha que ser tão gostoso, afinal?

Bom, não adiantava de nada ficar se lamentando, Jared estava irredutível, e Jensen estava disposto a seguir adiante. Ligou para Robert, e marcaram de sair, quem sabe desta forma, saindo com outro, conseguisse esquecer o moreno, e precisava fazer isso antes que acabasse se apaixonando pra valer.

Saíram naquela mesma noite, e nas noites seguintes... Robert parecia mesmo disposto a assumir um compromisso, e Jensen foi deixando-se levar. Andava carente e não queria complicações em sua vida, uma relação mais estável sempre o fazia se sentir mais tranquilo e seguro. Apesar de não acreditar que Robert seria o grande amor da sua vida, ainda assim estava disposto a tentar. Robert era muito bonito, atencioso, dedicado, estava sempre a sua disposição, a qualquer hora que fosse, e Jensen gostava disso.

Jared continuava na mesma rotina, trabalhando muito durante o dia, e a noite se dedicando a Gabriel, que quase não lhe dava sossego...

Houve um dia em que foi buscá-lo na escola, e notou que ele estava com febre. Na manhã seguinte, como o quadro não melhorou, Jared já o levou ao médico, que receitou alguns remédios, mas que não fizeram efeito imediato. Gabriel passou o dia muito manhoso e ainda com febre. Além do que, estava torturando Jared com seus pedidos...

- Pai, eu quero o tio Jensen...

- Ei, o que você acha de amanhã, quando você estiver melhor, eu pegar uma folga e nós irmos ao parque? hein?- Jared tentou enrolar.

- Eu quero o tio Jensen, pai! - disse todo cheio de manha...

Puta que pariu! Era só o que me faltava! - Jared pensou...

- Gabriel, não faz isso comigo... Você não quer o seu avô? Eu posso dar um jeito de trazer ele de San Antonio...

- Não...

- Então quem Sabe a Hannah Montana, ou os Jonas Brothers? Eu posso sequestrar eles pra você... Qualquer coisa meu anjo, menos o tio Jensen...

- Não pai, eu quero o tio Jensen...

- E se eu te comprar um cachorro? Você desiste do tio Jensen?

- Pai!

- Ta bom, então vem cá, toma os seus remédios, que depois eu prometo que tento falar com ele.

- Mesmo? - Seus olhinhos brilharam de alegria, cortando o coração de Jared...

- Agora fica aqui deitado quietinho, que o papai já volta...

Jared foi para a sala e pegou o celular... suas mãos tremiam... Só mesmo Gabriel para lhe pedir uma coisa dessas, tudo que menos queria agora era falar com Jensen, ainda mais depois de tudo que tinha acontecido entre eles...

Jensen estava no apartamento de Robert, quando toca o celular... Vendo que era Jared, disfarçou e foi para a sacada atender.

- Oi, é o Jared...

- Oi.

- Jen... Jensen... é que o... o Gabriel, ele está doentinho e...

- Doente? O que ele tem? - Jensen interrompeu desesperado.

- Ele está bem, não é nada grave, só a garganta inflamada e um pouco de febre...

- Você levou ele ao médico?

- Sim, Jen, eu levei, é só que... ele está pedindo por você o tempo todo, e eu pensei... sei lá, se você tiver um tempinho e puder passar aqui...

- Hmmm... será que ele está mesmo doente, ou você está usando essa desculpa pra me ver? Hein Jared? Eu sou um cara comprometido agora - Jensen disse sarcástico.

- Jensen, em outro momento, eu mandaria você pra puta que pariu, mas agora eu vou ser educado e fazer de conta que não ouvi o que você disse...

- Então, eu posso ir agora?

- Quanto você puder.

- Ta, eu já estou indo...

Jen então voltou para a sala, dizendo ao namorado que precisava sair...

- Jen, eu não acredito que você vai me deixar aqui sozinho para ir ver o Jared...

- Eu não vou ver o Jared, é o Gabriel, ele está doente...

- Bela desculpa pra fazer você ir na casa dele a noite.

- Isso é ciúmes, hein! Eu só vou ver o garoto e volto logo, prometo. – Jen disse dando um beijo em Robert.

- Que saco, Jensen! Já percebeu que você está sempre colocando este garoto em primeiro lugar?

Bom, acho que agora eu entendo o que o Jared quis dizer com "ninguém quer o segundo lugar" - Jensen pensou...

Jared encostou-se na parede, suspirando aliviado... afinal, não tinha sido tão difícil assim. O pior de tudo seria encarar Jensen quando chegasse ali...

Voltou para o quarto de Gabriel, mediu sua temperatura e tentou lhe dar um pouco de sopa, que este não quis comer, e logo em seguida tocou a campainha... Seu coração disparou...

Foi abrir a porta, o cumprimentou meio sem graça e Jensen entrou. Jared o levou até o quarto de Gabriel, sem conseguir encará-lo...

Gabriel ficou todo feliz e até comeu no colo de Jensen, fazendo Jared se sentir um pouco enciumado, e mais ainda preocupado com o efeito que Jensen tinha sobre o garoto. Se bem que, tinha que admitir, não era nem um pouquinho difícil se encantar com Jensen...

- Você está com uma cara péssima - Jensen disse se voltando para Jared que estava distraído em seus pensamentos...

- Obrigado.

- Por que você não dorme um pouco? Eu fico por aqui de olho nele...

- Não, eu não vou conseguir dormir...

- Qual é Jared, você não precisa ser durão o tempo todo, aproveita e descansa, qualquer coisa eu te chamo...

Meio contrariado, Jared foi para o seu quarto e deitou. Não tinha se dado conta, mas estava tão cansado que em poucos minutos dormiu, enquanto Gabriel permaneceu no colo de Jensen sendo paparicado...

Jensen percebeu quanta falta sentia do garoto... ele era simplesmente adorável. Então se deu conta que nunca havia sentido algo assim por alguma criança antes, Gabriel era realmente muito especial.

Jared levantou quatro horas depois, e viu Gabriel dormindo em sua cama e Jensen sentado em uma cadeira perto da janela, acordado, zelando por ele...

- Eu dormi pra caramba, você podia ter me chamado.

- Eu quis deixar você dormir, você parecia esgotado antes.

- Ele teve febre?

- Não, ele ficou conversando um pouco e depois logo dormiu, está bem tranquilo até agora...

- Jen, obrigado por ter vindo, e se você quiser ir, eu assumo daqui pra frente...

- Então... você quis me trocar por um cachorro? - Jensen disse rindo - e Hannah Montana?

- Qual é? Ele é fã! - Jared disse rindo - Desculpa, Jensen, eu...

- Tudo bem, eu só achei engraçado...

- Ele te conta tudo, não é? Acho que ele confia mesmo em você...

- E por que é tão difícil pra você? Confiar em mim?

- Não se trata disso, eu...

Nisso Gabriel acordou choramingando, os interrompendo e Jensen então se despediu dos dois e foi embora.

Pela manhã o menino já acordou bem melhor e mais disposto. Jared o deixou então com a vizinha, pois ainda estava um pouco manhoso para ir a escola.

A caminho do trabalho, seu celular tocou e Jared ficou surpreso ao ver quem estava ligando...

- Pai? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Jared! Precisa acontecer alguma coisa pra eu te ligar?

- Geralmente sim, mas é que... eu fiquei surpreso, só isso...

- Eu só queria saber como vocês estão... eu senti saudades...

- Pai...

- Ok! Será que custa tanto você pegar esse moleque e aparecer por aqui num final de semana? Ou será que você ainda tem medo que eu seja uma má influência pra ele?

- Eu nunca disse isso...

- Tem coisas que você não precisa falar, filho... eu te conheço... Fui eu que te criei, esqueceu?

- Você não vai começar a fazer drama por telefone, vai? O problema não é você, mas as pessoas que frequentam a sua casa...

- Eu parei, filho...

- Eu não vou nem comentar a respeito disso...

- Você vem ou não?

- Ta bom, pai... eu vou... assim que der, mas mantenha os seus "amigos" longe neste final de semana... eu não quero eles perto do Gabriel.

- Feito, eu vou te esperar então.

- Até mais.

Péssima idéia - Jared pensou, mas no fundo também sentia saudades do seu pai, e também não poderia afastá-lo de Gabriel, afinal, era a única família que ele possuía.

Durante todo o dia no trabalho, Jared se sentiu muito cansado, com dores no corpo, mas achou que era mesmo só cansaço, devido as duas últimas noites, que mal havia dormido tomando conta do menino.

Chegando em casa se sentiu muito pior, fez o jantar para Gabriel, tomou uma aspirina e foi se deitar, achando que iria acordar melhor pela manhã.

Na manhã de sexta, Jensen acordou curioso para saber se Gabriel havia melhorado da gripe, então só por este motivo, resolveu ligar para o celular de Jared logo cedo...

- Alô - Disse uma vozinha de criança do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Gabriel, é o Jensen... Eu posso falar com seu pai?

- Não...

- Como assim, por que não?

- Meu pai não quer acordar - disse numa voz chorosa...

- O quê? Gabriel, onde está o seu pai? - Jensen sentiu seu coração disparar...

- Ele ta na cama.

- Você chamou ele?

- Chamei... ele não acorda...

- Meu Deus! Gabriel, ouve o tio Jensen... não saia daí... fique com o seu pai que eu já estou chegando, está bem?

- Ta bom.

Jensen pegou suas chaves e saiu desesperado, não querendo pensar no pior... Como assim, não acorda? Será que estava bêbado? Não, ele não faria uma coisa dessas, não com o menino em casa... Ou então... Não, Jensen não conseguia nem imaginar... Sem perceber seus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas... dirigiu o mais rápido que pôde...

Chegando lá, a porta estava trancada... Jensen bateu...

- Gabriel, é o tio Jensen! Abre a porta pra mim?

Esperou um pouco, então ouviu a porta sendo destrancada por dentro...

Gabriel pulou no seu colo chorando assim que o viu, e se agarrou ao seu pescoço...

Jensen tremia, e tentou acalmar o garoto, depois entrou no quarto devagar, com medo do que iria encontrar...

Graças a Deus, pode ver que Jared respirava... pesadamente, mas respirava... Tentou acordá-lo, o sacudiu, mas teve apenas um gemido como reação... Então percebeu que estava ardendo em febre...

Jensen ligou imediatamente para o seu médico de confiança, que veio até ali e identificou que Jared estava com pneumonia...

Jared acordou sentindo sua cabeça e seu corpo doerem, mal podia se mexer na cama...

- Gabriel?

- Ele está lá em baixo brincando... Sabe, você deveria se preocupar menos com ele e mais com você agora... Essa foi por pouco...

- Onde eu... droga, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? - Jared perguntou, ao perceber que não estava em sua casa...

- Você não se lembra? Eu te trouxe pra minha casa ontem...

- Ontem?

- É, você dormiu quase um dia inteiro...

- Merda...

- Jared, e se eu não ligasse pra lá aquela hora? Você tem noção do que podia ter acontecido? Como você foi deixar ficar desse jeito?

- Você ligou pra onde?

- Eu liguei pro seu celular, e o Gabriel atendeu chorando, dizendo que você não queria acordar...

- Meu Deus...

- Foi irresponsável da sua parte, se estava doente, devia ter ido ao médico...

- Eu não achei que estivesse tão ruim assim...

- Claro...

- Vai ficar me dando sermão, agora? Você não é minha mãe...

- Não sou sua mãe, mas você age como uma criança, as vezes... Como quer cuidar de uma criança se não consegue nem cuidar nem de si mesmo?

- Cala a boca Jensen! E sabe do que? Eu vou embora daqui...

- Se você conseguir, vá em frente...

Então Jared percebeu puto da vida, que não conseguiria se levantar dali tão cedo... Tudo doía e sentia uma moleza muito grande no corpo...

Jared bufou bravo e Jensen deu risada...

- Eu vou avisar o pivete que você acordou...

Em cinco minutos Gabriel estava no quarto, então pulou em cima da cama e abraçou Jared que estava agora sentado encostado na cabeceira da cama...

- Ei, malandrinho... você acaba comigo desse jeito...

- Não vou deixar você dormir de novo, pai...

- Eu não vou dormir, mas eu ainda não posso levantar, ta bom?

- Ta, então eu vou contar uma história pra você... Qual você prefere?

- Eu prefiro... hmmm... a dos três porquinhos...

- Mentira... você nem gosta dessa...

- Ah, não?- Jared teve que rir

- Não, eu sei que não...

- Ta bom... então... deixa eu ver... O Mágico de Oz...

- Ah... essa não!

- Por que não? É a minha preferida...

- Eu tenho medo do espantalho...

- Eu pensei que a bruxa fosse a malvada...

- Mas o espantalho é muito feio, pai...

Jared riu...

- É mesmo, ele é muito feio, então pode ser a do Patinho feio...

- Ta... eu não tenho medo de patinhos...

Então Gabriel começou a contar a história do seu jeitinho e em menos de dez minutos Jared já estava dormindo novamente...

Os dois estavam tão entretidos que nem repararam em Jensen que estava o tempo todo parado na porta os observando... Jensen sentia uma certa inveja desses momentos, aonde o amor dos dois chegava a ser palpável...

- Ei garotão, você fez o seu pai dormir?

- Ele só dorme. - Gabriel disse com uma cara feia.

- Ele ainda está muito doente, é melhor deixar ele descansar, amanhã ele acorda melhor...

- Ta bom... então eu quero jogar futebol...

- Você não sossega, não moleque?

- O meu pai sempre joga comigo...

Jensen revirou os olhos... iria ser mais um dia daqueles...

Jensen estava jogando futebol com Gabriel nos fundos da casa quando toca a campainha...

- Oi Jen - Robert diz fazendo menção de lhe dar um selinho, mas Jensen o evita...

- Robert, eu pedi pra você não aparecer aqui neste fim de semana.

- Por quê? Você quer ficar sozinho com o Jared? E está querendo adotar aquele pirralho?

- O Jared está doente, eu só estou dando uma mão para um amigo, só isso...

- E para isso você precisa me excluir?

- Não é nada disso, Robert, por favor, eu preciso tomar conta do garoto, amanhã a gente conversa...

- Ok, se é assim que você quer... Mas primeiro vem aqui...

Então Robert agarrou Jensen, o encostando na parede, e o beijou, no mesmo instante em que Jared entrou na sala procurando por Gabriel...

Jared parou diante da cena, e sentiu uma raiva muito grande, não sabia se era de ciúmes por Jensen estar beijando aquele cara, ou se porque poderia ser o seu filho ali, presenciando aquela cena, achava que era pelos dois motivos.

Jared passou por eles, indo em direção aos fundos da casa para pegar o menino. Só então Jensen se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e da presença dele ali. No mesmo instante mandou Robert embora e foi atrás de Jared...

- Ei, você não deveria ter saído da cama.

- Desculpa se eu invadi a sua privacidade - Jared disse irônico.

- Eu... isso... eu sei que não devia...

- Você não me deve explicações, e a casa é sua, mas poderia ter sido o Gabriel no meu lugar... E aí? Como você ia explicar isso pra um garoto de três anos?

- Olha aqui, eu sei que agi errado, me desculpe, mas não venha dar uma de santo pra cima de mim, afinal o garoto mesmo me disse que você teve um namorado, então isso quer dizer que você também não é tão cuidadoso assim...

- Você não sabe de nada, Jensen. Se o Gabriel disse isso, é porque um idiota chegou lá em casa, se apresentando - Oi Gabriel, eu sou o namorado do seu pai - e não por eu estar me agarrando com alguém na frente dele, e pode ter certeza que eu quebrei a cara dele depois disso.

- Delicado da sua parte.

- Pense como quiser...

- E você acha que vai conseguir manter o seu filho de fora dos seus relacionamentos para sempre?

- E o que você tem com isso?

- Talvez você espere até ele se tornar adulto, para só então se relacionar com alguém... Ou quem sabe, qualquer dia você arranje uma namorada, só pra fingir pro Gabriel, para que ele pense que o seu pai é normal.

Agora Jensen havia cutucado bem fundo na ferida... ao que Jared nem conseguiu responder, apenas pegou Gabriel, juntou suas coisas e foi embora daquela casa, sem querer nunca mais ter que olhar para a cara de Jensen.

* * *

_Continua..._

Beijinhos para os que leram, e muitíssimo obrigada a quem deixou review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 5**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Nos dias seguintes, Jensen se arrependeu amargamente do que disse, afinal, havia demorado tanto para conseguir uma brecha no coração de Jared, e acabou ferrando com tudo. Agora de uma vez que Jared não iria mais querer olhar para a sua cara, e também com certeza iria o afastar de Gabriel.

Jared melhorou e voltou a trabalhar, por sorte o dono da oficina era um senhor muito bondoso e paciente, não havia nem reclamado de Jared ter faltado dois dias, e ainda se prontificou, caso precisasse de alguma coisa.

Numa quarta feira, antes de buscar Gabriel na escola, Jared acabou recebendo uma visitinha indesejada... Robert, o namoradinho de Jensen, havia ficado enciumado por Jen o ter levado para sua casa quando doente, e estava ali querendo tirar satisfações...

- O que você quer aqui?

- Eu só vim te dar um aviso...

- É mesmo? E qual é? - Jared disse com um sorriso irônico.

- Para você e esse seu pirralho irritante ficarem bem longe do Jensen...

- O que?

- Jared, eu sei, e você também sabe que o Jen tem uma quedinha por você. Você já deve estar acostumado com isso, afinal não é novidade que você tem um corpo... digamos... desejável...

- Onde você está querendo chegar com isso?

- Olha, o Jen está dando uma de bom samaritano, cuidou de você, e fica fazendo de conta que curte o garoto, apenas para se aproximar de você, mas na verdade, ele detesta crianças, não suporta, para ele são todos uns monstrinhos, e isso inclui o seu filho... Só que, eu acho que enquanto ele não conseguir o que quer com você, ele não vai desistir... Eu conheço o Jen, ele é bem persistente...

- Ele não faria isso...

- Pense o que você quiser, mas eu estou tendo agora um relacionamento legal com ele, em breve vamos morar juntos, e eu estou de saco cheio de ter você e esse pirralho o tempo todo por perto atrapalhando...

Quando Robert menos esperava, sentiu um punho socando seu rosto com força, e se desequilibrando, foi parar sentado no chão... Em seguida Jared o agarrou pelo colarinho, o erguendo e socando com força contra a parede.

- É melhor você falar com mais respeito, quando se tratar do meu filho... E quanto ao Jensen, você pode ficar com ele, porque vocês dois se merecem mesmo. E fica tranqüilo, pois se eu quisesse alguma coisa com ele, você já teria dançado há tempo... Agora some da minha frente se não quiser sair daqui direto para um hospital...

Jared ficou puto da cara, afinal, quem o sujeito achava que era para vir ali daquele jeito? Não sabia como Jensen, uma pessoa tão incrível, fora se interessar por um troglodita daqueles. Jared ficou indignado... E ainda por cima morar juntos? Será mesmo que Jen iria morar com ele? Estaria tão apaixonado a este ponto? - Jared pensou com um pingo de tristeza no coração. Bom, não queria ficar pensando nessas coisas, então decidiu encarar e ir até San Antônio visitar seu pai, assim poderia se distrair com outras coisas.

Robert chegou na casa de Jensen com um olho roxo e inchado...

- Minha nossa! O que foi isso? Você bateu de frente com um trem? - Jensen perguntou rindo...

- Você não vai acreditar... Entrei num bar para comprar água, quando dois caras começaram a brigar, e sobrou um soco pra mim... É muito azar, não é mesmo?

- Isso não está me parecendo que foi por acaso, mas de qualquer jeito, vem cá... vamos colocar gelo nisso aí...

- Jen, acho que o nosso jantar com os amigos vai ter que ser cancelado...

- Já estava agendado com meus amigos a muito tempo Robert, eu vou ter que ir...

- E você vai me deixar aqui sozinho desse jeito? Todo machucado? - Robert disse todo manhoso.

- Deixa de manha, não dói tanto assim, mas pelo jeito vai ficar roxo por uma semana pelo menos - Jen disse se divertindo com a situação.

- Se fosse com o Jared você passaria a noite cuidando dele, não é Jen?

- Eu já te pedi para parar com essas insinuações e com este ciúme idiota. Se for continuar desta forma acho melhor nós pararmos por aqui...

- Calminha, meu amor... Me desculpe, não vou mais tocar no assunto, eu prometo - Robert disse puxando Jensen para um beijo...

Chegando em San Antonio, Jared percebeu quanta saudade tinha daquele lugar... A casa continuava a mesma, apenas havia sido pintada recentemente, a oficina, tudo exatamente como quando deixara anos atrás. Seu pai também não havia mudado muito, veio ao seu encontro e o abraçou, então Jared percebeu que também sentira muito a falta dele, e que era bom estar novamente em casa.

Seu pai então pegou Gabriel no colo, que apesar de só ter visto o avô em fotografias, não o estranhou, e começou a tagarelar e perguntar um milhão de coisas para o avô, que ficou espantado do quanto o menino falava...

- Como você aguenta isso? - Gerald disse brincando.

- O senhor ainda não viu nada...

Logo depois os três almoçaram, Gerald era um ótimo cozinheiro, e então Gabriel foi tirar uma sonequinha, afinal estava cansado da viagem.

Jared e o pai sentaram perto da oficina, onde havia a carcaça de alguns automóveis.

- Sabe Jared, até hoje eu não entendi direito por que você foi embora... Quando sua mãe me deixou, foi difícil, mas eu superei. Mas você, foi tudo muito inesperado.

- Você sempre soube que eu não queria nada disso...

- Sim, mas você podia ter me falado, eu nunca iria te obrigar a nada. Você não precisava ter fugido de mim.

- Eu não fugi pai, eu só fui embora...

- Só foi embora, claro, mas não atendeu minhas ligações, e nunca mais apareceu para me ver. Quando seu filho nasceu eu fiquei sabendo através de outras pessoas, nem em momento como esse você me ligou.

- E para que eu ligaria? Para ouvir outro sermão? Para ser chamado novamente de irresponsável? Ou você esqueceu o que me disse quando eu te falei que a Anne estava grávida, e que eu iria assumir a criança...

- Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse, sinto mesmo... Mas é que você ainda era tão novo, e criar um filho é uma responsabilidade muito grande, ainda mais sozinho. Mas eu deveria saber que você não iria desistir, jamais deveria ter duvidado que seria capaz.

- E depois que a mamãe foi embora, o que você fez? Ficava o tempo todo bebendo e se lamentando pra mim, eu já não aguentava mais isso.

- Olha Jared, eu sei que eu fui uma droga de um pai, mas eu fiquei perdido quando sua mãe me deixou, e acabei fazendo uma besteira em cima de outra.

- Você diz "sua mãe me deixou", como se ela tivesse abandonado apenas você.

- Eu sei disso, me perdoe.

Os dois ficaram por um longo tempo em silêncio, remoendo as mágoas...

- E como você está agora?

- Bem.

- Mas, você está com alguém? Digo, algum namorado?

- O quê? - Jared perguntou espantado.

- Você não achou que eu não soubesse, não é?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso...

- Caramba, mas por que é tão difícil para você falar comigo sobre essas coisas? Eu sempre soube filho - Gerald deu uma risadinha - Toda vez que aparecia algum moleque na oficina, andando engraçado e perguntando por você, eu pensava... mais um que foi pra fita...

- Pai!

- E sem falar que quando você foi embora, deixou alguns garotos de coração partido na vila... De vez em quando aparecia algum deles perguntando por notícias suas...

- Eu não acredito que estamos falando sobre isso...

- Talvez eu devesse ter falado com você sobre isso antes, e não só agora...

- E o que você sentiu sobre isso, pai? Você teve vergonha de mim?

- Eu nunca senti vergonha de você...

- Mesmo? Eu preciso saber...

- Claro que não, Jared! Por que você tem sempre que ser tão cabeça dura? Eu sempre tive muito orgulho de você... Não me importa se você gosta de homens ou de mulheres... Mas este também foi um dos motivos de você ter ido embora?

- Também, mas não foi só isso.

- Eu parei com os roubos, Jared... eu juro que agora eu parei.

- Quantas vezes você já me disse isso, e foi sempre mentira?

- Desta vez é pra valer, eu nem sou mais procurado pela polícia.

- E a oficina?

- É tudo legal, você pode conferir se quiser.

- E por que agora?

- Eu tenho um neto, não tenho? Não quero que ele se envergonhe de mim um dia.

- Pai!

- Ta bom, é que.... eu já posso ter uma boa aposentadoria agora, não preciso mais disso.

- Você não presta! - Jared disse brincando, e os dois desataram a rir...

- Jared, e o Gabriel já sabe? Que você é gay?

- Mais ou menos, ele acabou ouvindo o que não deveria.

- Eu não quero me meter, mas eu acho que ele deveria saber, e logo. Se você esperar ele crescer, pode ser muito pior... É melhor não esconder nada desde já.

- Eu sei pai, mas ele é tão pequeno ainda, ele nem vai entender...

- Mas ele vai conviver com isso, e vai enxergar como uma coisa natural.

- As vezes eu me odeio por isso.

- Pois você deveria ter muito orgulho de si mesmo... Você sempre foi decidido, persistente, batalhador, sempre soube o que quis, e não é agora que vai mudar... E olha para esse garoto, Jared... É a criaturinha mais adorável que eu já conheci, e tudo isso graças a você! Você criou ele sozinho até agora, e fez um excelente trabalho. Ele vai sentir muito orgulho de ter um pai como você...

Nisso Gabriel chegou arrastando um pneu velho, pedindo para o avô ir brincar com ele. Jared ficou sentado sobre o capô de um carro antigo, pensando que deveria ter sido roubado... e observando os dois brincarem. Seu pai podia ser trapaceiro e ter muitos defeitos, mas mesmo assim Jared o amava muito, e pode perceber que quando queria, ele sabia ser uma pessoa surpreendentemente incrível. Até Gabriel, que mal o conhecia já estava fascinado pelo avô...

No domingo os dois foram embora, e Jared mal havia chegado em casa, quanto tocou o telefone...

- Hey! Jared! É o John. Cara, como foi difícil te achar!

- John? Puxa! Há quanto tempo...

- Então, eu preciso muito falar com você. Podemos nos ver hoje a noite? É sobre negócios...

- Hoje a noite? Bom, eu vou tentar deixar o Gabriel com a vizinha, te ligo depois confirmando.

A noite foram se encontrar em um bar, no centro da cidade, e depois de colocarem a fofoca em dia, falando sobre a turma da faculdade em que estudaram juntos, o assunto finalmente partiu para os negócios...

- Jared, eu quero que você me ajude num projeto, coisa grande... É para a construção de um hotel...

- O quê? - Jared realmente ficou surpreso...

- Cara, quando eu fui visitar o local em que vai ser feita a construção, eu logo lembrei de você...

- Eu não estou entendendo nada...

- Você se lembra daquelas idéias malucas que a gente tinha na faculdade?

- Lembro sim - Jared disse rindo.

- Então... amanhã eu quero que você venha comigo ver o terreno, eu tenho certeza que quando você colocar o olho, vai saber direitinho do que eu estou falando...

Jared teve que rir da empolgação do amigo...

- Você continua maluco...

- É um projeto pra ganhar muito dinheiro Jared, só que temos que vencer a concorrência, quem tiver o melhor projeto, leva...

- E você acha mesmo que tem alguma chance?

- Eu tenho certeza, mas amanhã a gente conversa. Você pode ir comigo amanhã a tarde?

- Eu vou dar um jeito.

- Ótimo.

Jared voltou para casa, Gabriel já estava dormindo na vizinha, então o carregou no colo e o colocou na cama. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que John tinha proposto, era tudo muito inesperado, e era melhor nem se empolgar muito antes de ter certeza.

No dia seguinte, Jared foi trabalhar pela manhã e pediu folga para a tarde. Como seu serviço estava bastante adiantado, seu velho patrão não reclamou.

Chegando ao local, Jared ficou perplexo... Era um lugar incrível, no pé de uma pequena montanha, com várias árvores antigas na redondeza...

- E então? O que você me diz? - John perguntou para Jared que a essa altura já estava com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Perfeito! Você já tem as exigências?

- Sim, está tudo no meu escritório, quando começamos?

- Eis o grande problema... tempo...

- Cara, você não vai me deixar na mão, vai? Se ganharmos, eu vou te dar 30%. Vai dar pra tirar o pé da merda.

- O quê? - Jared disse dando risada.

- Do que você está rindo?

- Eu quero 50%.

- Você está brincando comigo, não está? É a minha empresa que está concorrendo.

- A sua empresa, mas quem vai trabalhar duro sou eu, ou acha que eu esqueci dos tempos da faculdade? Onde eu fazia tudo e você só participava da nota?

- Ta bom, 40% então.

- 50%. É pegar ou largar. E eu só vou poder trabalhar nisso meio período, não vou poder largar a oficina... Afinal, se a coisa não der certo, eu é quem fico desempregado...

- Caramba, eu tinha esquecido que você é um cretino filho da mãe...

Jared deu risada...

- E eu quero um contrato, tudo no papel...

- Ei, eu pensei que fôssemos amigos, cadê a confiança?

- Cara, da última vez que eu confiei em alguém, acabei preso...

- O quê?

- Deixa pra lá, é uma longa história.

Depois de tudo acertado, Jared combinou com seu patrão, e passou a trabalhar apenas pela manhã na oficina, ficando com a tarde livre para trabalhar no projeto. As vezes fazia isso no escritório de John, geralmente quando precisava de alguma ajuda, e as vezes em casa. A noite, após Gabriel dormir, também voltava a trabalhar, algumas vezes até madrugada, pois quando este estava acordado não tinha um minuto de sossego, queria a sua atenção o tempo todo...

* * *

Continua...

Beijinhos e obrigada a quem deixou review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 6**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Passados três meses, o projeto do hotel estava pronto, Jared trabalhou muito, cuidando de tudo pessoalmente e com muita dedicação.

Chegado o grande dia, entraram na empresa para demonstração do projeto, e no corredor, para sua surpresa, Jared deu de cara com ninguém menos que Jensen...

- John, o que é que esse cara faz aqui? - Jared estava pasmo.

- Quem? O Jensen? Ele é o dono da empresa.

- O quê? E você simplesmente achou que não era importante me contar esse detalhe?

- Qual é o problema, cara? Que diferença isso faz?

- A diferença é que ferrou tudo agora, puta merda, foram três meses de trabalho jogados fora...

- Por que você está dizendo isso?

- Por que esse cara provavelmente não quer mais nem me ver pintado na sua frente, quanto menos trabalhando para a empresa dele...

- Merda Jared, como eu iria adivinhar uma coisa dessas? Mas eu não acredito que ele vá levar para o lado pessoal, você viu os outros projetos, o nosso sem dúvida é o melhor.

- Eu duvido muito que não, o Jensen sabe ser bem idiota quando quer.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, vamos lá, eis hora da verdade...

Jared estava bem confiante antes de chegar ali, mas agora, depois de ver Jensen, estava muito nervoso.

A reunião começou e além de Jensen, haviam mais três caras... um engenheiro e um arquiteto que trabalhavam na empresa, e mais um assessor de Jensen.

Todos pareceram bem empolgados com o projeto, menos Jensen, que tentou parecer o mais frio possível.

Quando terminaram de apresentar, John perguntou se havia ficado alguma dúvida, então Jensen começou o bombardeio de perguntas...

Jared não pode conter um sorrisinho, pois sabia muito bem que Jensen o estava testando. Bom, Jared estava mesmo muito bem preparado, e havia cuidado pessoalmente de todos os detalhes, então soube responder perfeitamente a todas as perguntas.

Finalizado o interrogatório, se despediram e o assessor de Jensen disse que entrariam em contato, caso o projeto fosse escolhido.

Quando Jared saiu da sala Jensen o seguiu, então John se despediu e foi embora, deixando os dois a sós.

- Sabe Jared, acho que eu sempre me surpreendo com você...

- Caramba, isso já está parecendo perseguição, a toda hora você está aparecendo no meu caminho...

- Vai ver é o destino...

- E sempre nas piores horas...

- Ou nas melhores!

- É, pode até ser, tirando a primeira vez... Jensen, o nosso projeto já estava escolhido não é? Com certeza é muito melhor que os outros três...

- Talvez.

- E agora você vai dar pra trás por minha causa?

- Acho que eu não seria tão injusto...

- Sei lá, não seria loucura você contratar o cara que tentou te assaltar, para trabalhar para a sua empresa?

- Eu não acho que você seja tão perigoso assim - Jensen disse rindo.

Jared riu também.

- Bom, acho que vamos nos ver bastante daqui pra frente, já que você vai trabalhar para a minha empresa, e quem sabe a gente possa ter uma relação amigável desta vez.

- Quem sabe.

- E como vai aquele moleque curioso?

- Vai muito bem, e cada dia mais curioso.

- Será que eu posso vê-lo qualquer dia desses?

- Talvez... Bom, eu já vou indo, a gente se vê por aí...

Jared foi embora e Jensen ainda ficou um tempo ali parado, pensando que isso realmente era uma grande ironia do destino. Agora que estava numa boa com Robert, e que já estava conseguindo tirar Jared e o pirralho da cabeça, ele aparece novamente. E com certeza iriam se ver todos os dias, pois seria impossível não esbarrar com ele na empresa.

Jensen ainda estava abismado, pois até agora nem fazia idéia de que Jared era engenheiro. Putz, a vida era mesmo cheia de surpresas... E sem dúvida tinha feito um excelente trabalho, o projeto dele deixava os outros no chinelo.

Paul, o assessor de Jensen entrou em contato com Jared e John no dia seguinte, Jared mal pode acreditar, parecia que finalmente alguém lá em cima estava dando uma mãozinha, e as coisas estavam começando a melhorar.

Depois de várias reuniões com a equipe de Jensen, ficou tudo acertado, e Jared teve que pedir demissão na oficina. Não que não estivesse feliz com isso, mas também ficou com pena de deixar na mão o seu velho patrão, que tanto o tinha ajudado quando mais precisou.

De qualquer forma, fez o que tinha que ser feito, e com a primeira parcela da grana comprou um carro, que facilitaria muito a sua vida dali para frente, e também alugou uma casa mais confortável, e mais próxima da empresa de Jensen, que era onde passaria a maior parte dos seus dias durante um bom tempo.

Isso também significava ver Jensen todos os dias, Jared pensou, mas achou que poderia conviver com isso, afinal não custava nada fazer um esforço para o bem de todos.

Ao chegar em casa, ligou para o seu pai contando as novidades, afinal, já que haviam feito as pazes, não queria ouvir reclamações depois como: você nunca me liga, não me conta nada, e aquele blá,blá,blá todo... E foi bom mesmo ter ligado, porque deu para perceber a felicidade de Gerald só pela voz...

Seu pai também tinha novidades... havia arranjado uma namorada. Isto era muito bom, Jared não entendia porque depois de tantos anos que sua mãe o tinha abandonado, ele ainda vivia sozinho, e olha que seu pai não era um homem de se jogar fora... Jared só não teve coragem de perguntar a idade na garota, pois seu pai tinha uma tara por garotas que tinham idade para ser suas filhas, e Jared achava que era por isso que ele nunca ficava muito tempo com alguma.

Bom, Jared passou então a trabalhar dentro da empresa de Jensen, e logo no segundo dia, ao entrar no elevador, deu de cara com Jensen e Robert, que fez questão de puxar Jensen mais para perto quando o viu entrar. Ficaram num silêncio constrangedor, e Jared teve que se segurar para não rir lembrando do soco que havia dado em Robert meses atrás, e que fora bem merecido, Jared pensou. Não sabia por que, mas Robert morria de ciúmes dele com Jensen, e isso também o divertia muito...

Jensen geralmente não se envolvia com os projetos e construções, mas desta vez ele fez questão de acompanhar cada detalhe. Participava de todas as reuniões, e ficou de cara em ver como Jared estava se saindo bem, liderando a equipe, sempre muito seguro de si, e atento a cada detalhe.

Jensen realmente estava gostando muito do seu trabalho, e tinha que admitir, de sua companhia também. Conversavam bastante durante o dia, e algumas vezes até almoçavam juntos. Jensen o convidava com a desculpa de discutir algum detalhe da obra, mas o assunto acabava nunca sendo sobre trabalho.

Jensen já havia mencionado fazer uma visita para ver Gabriel, afinal de contas realmente sentia saudades do menino, mas Jared evitava, sempre arranjava uma desculpa, sem querer negar assim na cara dura.

Era sexta feira, e Jensen pensou que este final de semana seria ótimo para fazer a tal visita, afinal Robert havia viajado, e só retornaria na segunda.

- Jared, eu estava pensando, será que eu posso dar uma passadinha na sua casa amanhã, para ver o Gabriel? Vai ser coisa rápida, eu prometo!

- Jen, o Gabriel foi a um acampamento com a escola e vai ficar o fim de semana todo... Que aliás, eu já estou me arrependendo de ter deixado ele ir...

- Mesmo? Que pena, quero dizer, bom para ele, não é mesmo? E para você também, que vai ter uma folguinha...

- É, sei lá...

- E o que você vai fazer? Sair com os amigos?

- Não sei, acho que vou aproveitar para adiantar algumas coisas do trabalho...

- O que? Você está com o final de semana de folga, e vai aproveitar para trabalhar?

- É que... bom, eu não tenho outra coisa pra fazer...

- E os seus amigos, Jared? Por que não aproveita pra sair com eles?

- É que eu não... na verdade eu não tenho amigos por aqui. - Jared disse sem graça.

- Como assim?

- Eu já te falei, não falei? Logo que eu me mudei para Dallas, o Gabriel ficou doente, e ele fez aquela cirurgia, então eu acabei ficando só... Bom, eu tenho só me dedicado a ele desde então...

- Cara! Acho que você já é mais dependente dele, do que ele é de você. É perfeitamente compreensível, você ter deixado a sua vida de lado e se dedicado desta forma quando ele estava doente, mas ele não está mais, Jared... Você precisa que retomar a sua vida...

- Eu sei disso.

- E está esperando o quê?

- Sei lá...

- Ora, ora, quem diria...

- Olha Jen, se quer tirar uma com a minha cara, fica a vontade, mas eu tenho que ir agora...

- Espera!

- O quê?

- Eu sou seu amigo, não sou? Você vai sair comigo hoje.

Jared revirou os olhos...

- Nós vamos pra balada, vamos nos embebedar, você vai se divertir, nem que seja na marra.

- Não, obrigado Jen, mas fica para uma próxima...

- Por que não?

- Eu não quero encrenca com o seu namoradinho.

- Não vai ter nenhuma encrenca, e se ele não entender o fato de eu sair com um amigo, então eu não preciso dele como namorado.

- Jen, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

- Você não precisa achar nada, Jared, eu passo na sua casa as dez, esteja pronto...

E Jensen saiu sem esperar resposta...

A noite, conforme combinado, Jensen passou na casa de Jared... Este estava pronto pra sair, mas parecia entretido procurando algo em seu celular...

- O que foi agora?

- Eu anotei o telefone da professora dele em algum lugar...

- Jared, são quase onze horas da noite, você não vai ligar a essa hora...

- Jen, eu preciso saber se ele está bem.

- E por que não estaria? Jared, ele está se divertindo, você é quem precisa se desligar...

- Não dá, parece que está faltando alguma coisa, olha para esta casa... vazia, silenciosa...

- É por isso que eu vou te tirar daqui... Cara, eu tenho pena do Gabriel, você está ficando um grude...

- Cala a boca, seu cretino! - Jared disse brincando...

- Idiota!

- Aonde nós vamos?

- A uma boate.

- Jen, você não vai me lavar a uma boate gay...

- Não, claro que não, isso seria muito gay...

Jared deu risada...

Entraram então na boate "não gay" no centro da cidade, Jared pensou que fazia realmente muito tempo que não pisava num lugar como este. Ficaram num canto, um pouco afastado da pista, Jensen apresentou alguns amigos e amigas para Jared, e ficaram por muito tempo bebendo e conversando. A conversa estava bem animada, e Jared se enturmou muito facilmente com os amigos de Jensen, Jared era muito alegre e falante, logo conquistou a todos...

Jensen era mais reservado, mas depois de algumas cervejas já estava bem soltinho, rindo muito e falando pelos cotovelos. Katie, uma loira bonita amiga de Jensen, estava toda assanhada para cima de Jared, o que fez Jen ficar um pouco enciumado e cochichar no seu ouvido...

- Katie, desiste... ele é gay...

- Ah Jen, fala sério, você não disse que ele tem um filho?

- Tem, mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Merda...

O restante da noite foi ótima... Dançaram e se divertiram muito, pelas quatro da manhã Jensen foi levar Jared de volta para sua casa, ou melhor, Jared foi dirigindo porque Jen estava pra lá de bêbado a esta hora...

- Jen, senta aí que eu vou fazer um café pra você, senão você vai acabar dormindo no volante. Ou então, acho melhor você ficar por aqui e dormir no quarto do Gabriel, afinal não está mesmo em condições de dirigir...

- Ta bom, já que você insiste, eu durmo aqui com você - Jen disse rindo e se jogando na cama de Jared.

Jared sentou ao seu lado.

- Ei, essa cama é minha...

- Eu vou dormir aqui mesmo, e nada de me atacar durante a noite! - Jen dizia com a língua enrolada.

- O que eu vou querer com um bêbado feito você? - Jared ria da cara de Jensen.

- Você também está bêbado! E eu não vou nem deixar você chupar o meu pau, senão você vai vomitar em cima dele - Jensen disse se matando de rir, e Jared também desatou a rir do seu comentário.

- Jen, melhor você calar a boca e dormir, senão eu te expulso daqui... Você é o bêbado mais chato que eu já conheci...

Então Jared deitou do outro lado da cama, e ambos dormiram.

Jared acordou pela manhã e percebeu que Jen estava colado em seu corpo, e usando seu peito como travesseiro...

- Jen! Ei Jen, acorda!

- Hã? Onde eu estou?

- Em cima de mim, idiota! Agora sai que eu estou todo babado, eca!

- Ai, minha cabeça! Eu preciso, eu preciso...

Então Jen correu para o banheiro para vomitar, ficou lá por algum tempo, e depois que estava melhor voltou para o quarto...

- Cara, você não sabe beber, não?

- Olha quem fala...

- Pelo menos eu não estou vomitando.

- Desta vez eu passei da conta mesmo, e o que eu estava fazendo dormindo na sua cama?

- Não me pergunte... Mas não se preocupa, eu não abusei de você.

- Ah, que pena!

Jared teve que rir...

- E então? Você se divertiu?

- Bastante...

- Podemos repetir a dose de vez em quando... Ah, e já que hoje você também tem a noite livre, aparece lá em casa...

- É, quem sabe...

- Hasta La vista, baby! - Jensen disse rindo e saindo porta afora...

* * *

Continua...

Obrigadinha a quem deixou review... vocês fazem a minha vida mais feliz!!

Beijocas!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 7**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Jared passou a manhã inteira com ressaca, imaginando que Jensen deveria estar muito pior.

No final da tarde não resistiu e ligou para a professora de Gabriel, só para garantir que estava tudo bem. E estava, pelo menos foi o que ela lhe disse, para não se preocupar que ele estava se divertindo muito.

Claro, era tão fácil não se preocupar... Jared achou então que Jensen tinha razão, ele já estava ficando paranóico... Afinal, que perigo poderia haver num acampamento infantil? Bom, talvez pudesse cair e quebrar um braço, ou ser picado por uma cobra, ou ser espancado por alguma das outras crianças... Meu Deus! Precisava sair de casa urgente! Senão logo precisaria de uma camisa de força...

Lembrou então do convite de Jensen, e ficou matutando se isso seria uma boa idéia... não, não seria. Decidiu que ficaria em casa assistindo a uns filmes de terror bem assustadores, porque assistir comédia e ficar rindo sozinho não tinha a menor graça.

Belo programa para um sábado a noite... Bufou e foi tomar um banho.

Eram nove horas e Jensen estava em casa sozinho, entediado, sem nada pra fazer... Lógico que Jared não viria, Jensen tinha certeza absoluta disso, já havia sido difícil arrastá-lo para a boate na noite anterior...

Então Jensen teve a brilhante idéia de ir até a casa de Jared, mesmo sem avisar. Já que os dois estavam sozinhos e entediados, por que não poderiam fazer isso juntos?

Jared estava na cama lendo um livro quando toca a campainha...

- Hey. Desculpa vir sem avisar, mas eu sabia que você não ia aparecer lá em casa mesmo, então... eu trouxe o vinho e a pizza...

- Oi Jen, entra...

- Você já estava dormindo?

- Tentando.

- Ah, desculpe.

- Mentira, eu estava lendo...

- Talvez eu não devesse ter vindo...

- Deixa de ser tapado Jen, senta aí - Jared disse brincando.

Jensen então sentou no sofá e Jared sentou ao seu lado, e começaram a beber vinho e comer pizza enquanto assistiam a um filme de suspense. Aliás, nenhum dos dois estava prestando atenção ao filme, ficaram o tempo todo conversando bobagens e rindo, e depois de uma garrafa de vinho, o clima começou a esquentar um pouquinho...

Jensen foi discretamente chegando mais perto de Jared, até suas pernas se encostarem, então pousou uma mão sobre a sua coxa, fazendo um leve carinho, passando então para um aperto mais forte, e então partiu para o ataque... Puxou Jared pela nuca, para então iniciar um beijo faminto, cheio de desejo... Jared correspondeu, apreciando os toques daquela língua e daquela boca tentadora.

Em poucos instantes já estavam deitados no sofá, Jared deitado com as pernas meio abertas e Jensen deitado por cima dele, os dois completamente excitados, roçando suas ereções por cima do jeans. Jensen mordia e beijava o pescoço de Jared, enquanto este acariciava e arranhava de leve suas costas, com as mãos enfiadas dentro da camiseta de Jensen.

Neste instante o celular de Jensen começa a vibrar no bolso da calça, e Jensen meio fora de si, automaticamente acabou atendendo. Saiu devagar de cima de Jared, se sentando no sofá, e se arrependeu no mesmo momento por ter atendido... como podia ter sido tão burro?

- Hey.

- Não, eu não estou em casa...

- Segunda, quando eu te pegar no aeroporto a gente se fala.

- Ok, até mais.

Neste momento Jared já havia se levantado do sofá, tentando se recompor.

- Você esqueceu de mandar um beijinho - Jared disse quando Jen desligou o celular.

- Jared, me desculpa, eu não deveria ter atendido.

- Claro que deveria, era seu namorado não era? - Jared disse com sarcasmo.

- Eu posso...

- É melhor você ir agora, Jensen...

- Jared, eu... realmente...

- Por favor, Jen...

- Ta, eu... eu te ligo amanhã. Eu realmente sinto muito.

E Jensen saiu dali se odiando pela merda que fez. Mais uma vez havia pisado na bola, e feio com Jared.

Cada vez que conseguia se aproximar, que abria uma brecha, acabava ferrando com tudo. Como podia ter sido tão tapado? Por que foi atender ao maldito celular? Foi um ato impensado, mas mesmo assim, acabou com o clima. Lógico que Jared não iria simplesmente dizer: onde nós paramos mesmo? Droga! Tinha tudo para ter sido a noite perfeita...

Após Jensen sair, Jared foi se deitar, era perda de tempo, pois não conseguiria mesmo pegar no sono...

Ficou pensando no que tinha acontecido, e teve que rir da situação, pensando que Robert conseguia atrapalhar sua vida mesmo não estando por perto. E Jensen era mesmo uma toupeira, quem atenderia o celular numa hora dessas? Puta que pariu! Mas claro, era o babaca do seu namorado, ele teria que atender. Afinal, era Jared quem estava sobrando nessa história...

No domingo, perto do horário do meio dia, Jared decidiu ir ao Shopping, afinal como estava sozinho, almoçaria por lá. Seu celular tocou... era Jensen. Ficou na dúvida em atender ou não, mas não adiantaria evitar, pois na segunda feira teriam que se ver mesmo, então...

- Hey.

- Onde você está? Eu liguei pra sua casa e ninguém atendeu...

- O que você quer, Jen? Eu estou no Shopping.

- Fazendo o que no shopping uma hora dessas?

- Eu vim comprar um presente pro Gabriel. Espera... desde quando eu te devo satisfações? E existe hora pra ir ao shopping agora?

- Ta estressadinho hein!

- Estressado não, sem paciência...

- Ta, então quando você sair daí, passa aqui em casa pra almoçar comigo...

- Nada feito Jen, eu vou almoçar aqui mesmo.

- Jared, por favor, tem umas coisas sobre o hotel que eu preciso ver com você.

- Conta outra Jen!

- Ok, eu só quero companhia pro almoço mesmo, pensei que fôssemos amigos.

- Belo amigo eu me arranjei, você é um pé no saco.

- Eu vou ficar esperando, vê se não demora...

Jared então acabou cedendo e foi até a casa de Jensen, ainda achando que não seria uma boa idéia, devido ao que tinha acontecido, ou quase acontecido, na noite anterior...

- Ufa! Pensei que você não viesse...

- Eu não disse que viria?

- Então, o que você comprou pra ele?

Jared balançou a cabeça incrédulo...

- Alguém já disse que você é curioso demais?

- Já, mas eu não ligo, o que você comprou?

- Um uniforme do time dele.

- Dele ou do seu?

- Dos dois.

- Ah, por que os pais sempre induzem os filhos a torcer pro mesmo time?

- Qual é o problema dele torcer pro mesmo time que eu?

- Nenhum, só cadê o livre arbítrio?

- Cala essa boca, Jensen!

Jensen deu risada...

- E por que você não comprou um brinquedo, ao invés disso?

- Jen, você esqueceu que o filho é meu? Eu sei do que ele gosta... E por que você está incomodado com isso?

- Nada, eu só estava puxando assunto...

- Você estava me enchendo o saco, é diferente.

- Eu gosto de ver você irritado...

- Já percebi. Você tem feito isso bastante ultimamente.

- Como ontem a noite por exemplo? - Jensen disse se aproximando...

- Também.

- Você não gostou de eu não ter terminado o que comecei?

- Eu não disse isso...

- Mas pensou não pensou? - Jen disse quase num sussurro, prensando Jared contra a parede.

Jensen aproximou seu rosto, olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Jared, e então o beijou... precisava sentir seu gosto novamente, seu cheiro, sua pele... precisava disso com urgência.

Seguiram se beijando desesperadamente até chegarem na cama, arrancando suas roupas pelo caminho. Ao deitarem na cama, apenas Jared ainda estava com a calça, o que Jensen não perdeu tempo em arrancar.

Então ficou alguns segundos só olhando Jared deitado nu sobre a cama, seu corpo perfeito, seu pau já completamente excitado... Desta vez ele seria seu... Jen então deitou por cima de seu corpo, beijando e lambendo cada centímetro daquela pele... mordendo com carinho, Jared estava se deliciando com aqueles toques, era tudo do que precisava no momento, precisava sentir Jensen, precisava tê-lo em seus braços, sem se preocupar com o dia de amanhã, apenas aproveitar o momento.

Jensen queria que fosse tudo perfeito, queria que Jared sentisse muito prazer, para não esquecê-lo jamais... Jen foi descendo sua língua pelo peitoral do moreno, mordiscando a pele e arranhando de leve com os dentes, parando nos mamilos e os sugando, sentindo o corpo de Jared estremecer com o toque... Desceu com a língua por sua barriga, então segurou seu membro e começou a bombeá-lo com a mão, para depois passar sua língua pela extensão, alternando então os movimentos de chupar e lamber, até abocanhá-lo, deixando Jared foder a sua boca com vontade...

Jared gemia e arfava, e Jensen sentia seu corpo estremecer pelo prazer, até se derramar em sua boca com um gemido alto... Então Jensen continuou o lambendo até não deixar nenhum rastro de sêmen. Jensen voltou a beijar o moreno na boca, que ainda estava com a respiração descompassada...

Jen estava novamente deitado em cima de Jared, quando ouve o toque de um celular... Não, não podia ser, alguém lá em cima com certeza estava conspirando contra ele... Mas Jensen continuou o que estava fazendo, desta vez nada os iria atrapalhar...

- Jen?

- É só um celular, Jared...

- Jen, espera!

Mas Jensen não estava mesmo disposto a parar...

- Caramba, Jen! - Então Jared com muito esforço conseguiu tirar Jensen de cima dele...

- Puta merda, eu não acredito!

- Eu tenho que atender, pode ser sobre o Gabriel.

Jensen balançou a cabeça incrédulo...

- Alô.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Mais cedo? A que horas?

- Ah, ok. Sim, eu já estou indo.

Jared desligou o celular e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Jensen continuou sentado na cama, esperando alguma reação.

- Eles anteciparam a volta, parece que tem previsão de um temporal por lá.

- E você tem que ir já?

Jared se levantou ajuntando suas roupas, e olhando pra Jensen, começou a rir...

- Sim, eu já tenho que ir, ele chega em meia hora... Você dá um jeito nisso aí sozinho? Jared perguntou rindo, fazendo menção ao pênis de Jensen que ainda aguardava por alívio.

- Claro! por que não? - Jensen disse bufando.

Jared foi para o banheiro se recompor e saiu de lá vestido e foi embora quase correndo...

Jensen então se masturbou e depois de aliviado permaneceu na cama, praguejando sobre o que tinha acontecido...

Ficou analisando e percebeu que com Jared seria sempre assim, Gabriel estaria sempre em primeiro lugar. Esta era a grande diferença entre Jared e seu namorado... Robert tinha Jensen num pedestal, estava sempre em primeiro lugar, estava sempre disponível, nunca o deixava na mão. E Jensen gostava muito disso, de se sentir importante, de ser prioridade na vida de alguém.

Mas Jared era especial, Jensen se sentia muito bem na companhia dele, sempre alegre, simpático com todos e muito atencioso, podiam conversar durante horas que o assunto nunca acabava, sem falar que no sexo... existia uma química entre eles que não tinha como negar... Tudo literalmente pegava fogo quando estavam juntos na cama, e era cada vez mais difícil para Jensen se controlar perto dele, ainda mais agora que se viam quase todos os dias.

Jensen se sentia dividido... Mas também não adiantava fantasiar, porque Jared já havia deixado bem claro que não queria compromisso.

Por um momento, quando estavam se beijando e Jensen o olhou nos olhos, podia jurar que viu mais do que desejo ali... Mas talvez Jensen estivesse mesmo fantasiando isso tudo, talvez estivesse vendo apenas o que queria.

Bom, de qualquer forma Jared já não estava mais ali, e quem sabe se teria outra oportunidade de estar tão próximo dele novamente.

Jensen tinha que admitir que Jared era um paizão, até coruja demais de vez em quando... E pensando em Gabriel, naquela criaturinha alegre e falante, Jensen teve que sorrir...

Jared e Gabriel já eram uma família, teriam sempre um ao outro, e Jensen pensou como seria fazer parte dela... Talvez conquistar o segundo lugar na vida de Jared pudesse ser algo muito... muito interessante.

* * *

Continua...

Beijinhos a todos que leram, e em especial a quem deixou review!

É muito bom saber sua opinião!


	8. Chapter 8

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 8**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Jared foi até a escola, chegando quase no mesmo horário que o ônibus que trouxera Gabriel. Este desceu todo animado, correndo para abraçar o pai, com aquele sorrisinho lindo que era só dele no rosto.

Jared o ajeitou no banco traseiro do carro, e a caminho de casa o menino não parou de falar por um minuto...

- O acampamento estava muito legal, pai!

- É mesmo? E o que você fez lá?

- Eu joguei futebol, joguei golfe...

- Golfe?

- É, mas só de mentirinha, eu e o Lucas, daí a gente brigou e a prô me colocou de castigo...

- O quê?

- Mas só por cinco minutos...

- E por que vocês brigaram?

- Ele não quis me deixar jogar! Daí eu bati com o taco no pé dele...

- Gabriel, o que eu te falei sobre brigar?

- Eu sei, pai! Mas ele me provocou... e eu já pedi desculpas...

- Hmmm... e o que mais você fez?

- Depois nós brincamos de corrida do saco... e eu arranjei uma namorada nova...

- Outra namorada?

- É, a Amy, ela é muito bonita, pai!

- Eu acho que você vai me dar trabalho, garoto...

Gabriel estava totalmente eufórico por causa da viagem, e Jared teve que rir, não sabia de onde ele tirava tanta energia.

Chegando em casa, ajudou Gabriel a guardar suas coisas, então lhe deu um banho, preparou um lanche e em seguida este acabou adormecendo em seu colo no sofá. Estava mesmo exausto...

Jared ainda ficou com ele adormecido no colo por alguns minutos, tirou-lhe os fios de cabelos loiros da testa e ficou apenas o observando. Sentiu tanta saudade nestes dois dias que não queria largá-lo nunca mais.

Na segunda feira Jensen foi buscar Robert no aeroporto, almoçaram e passaram o restante da tarde juntos. Jensen acabou fazendo com Robert tudo o que ansiava fazer com Jared no fim de semana, no que havia sido interrompido por duas malditas vezes.

Na terça foi trabalhar, e apenas cruzou com Jared pelo corredor, este estava entretido com o trabalho o dia inteiro. E assim foi o restante da semana, Jensen acabou viajando por dois dias e eles mal se falaram o restante do tempo.

No sábado a tarde, Jensen estava voltando de um almoço de negócios, e como estava de passagem na frente da casa de Jared, resolveu parar para dar uma espiadinha em Gabriel.

Quando parou no portão, ficou observando Gabriel e Jared sentados no chão, brincando com um monte de areia...

- Hey, o que vocês dois estão inventando?

- Oi tio Jensen! Eu estou fazendo castelinho de areia - Respondeu Gabriel todo eufórico com a chegada de Jensen.

- E isso é pra ser um castelo?

- Já vai se tornar um - Jared disse rindo.

- Ah, é mesmo, quase esqueci que você é engenheiro...

- Senta aqui Tio Jensen, vem brincar comigo também - Gabriel disse com um sorriso lindo mostrando as covinhas, que Jensen teve vontade de morder.

- É, senta aqui tio Jensen - Jared disse zoando.

- Eu não sei se os senhores perceberam, mas eu estou de terno, e não é algo lá muito apropriado para brincar na areia. - Jensen disse se fazendo de sério.

- Que nada Gabriel, ele só está com medo de se sujar.

- Ah, vem tio Jensen, vem! - Gabriel disse estendendo a mãozinha, e o loiro então não pode resistir. Jensen então olhou para Jared que estava se segurando para não cair na gargalhada...

- Ah, então você acha que eu sou incapaz de fazer isso, não é? - Jen disse tirando o paletó e a gravata, em seguida os sapatos e a camisa, ficando só de calça social e camiseta... Então Jared se deu conta que o estava encarando demais e desviou o olhar.

Jensen só de camiseta era uma visão e tanto, então Jared decidiu pensar em outra coisa para não acabar em uma situação constrangedora, principalmente na frente do filho. Jensen sentou então na areia de calça social, e entrou na brincadeira também, logo os três estavam completamente sujos de areia. Gabriel estava realmente se divertindo, e logo se sentou no colo de Jensen, o sujando mais ainda.

Pouco depois, o celular de Jensen tocou, e este ao olhar no visor, meio sem graça, pediu licença e de distanciou um pouco para atender. Com certeza era Robert - Jared pensou de mau humor.

- Bom, eu... preciso ir - Disse Jensen já calçando seus sapatos novamente.

Então Jared também se levantou, estava descalço, de bermuda e camiseta, e Jensen, nada discreto, o deu uma boa olhada de cima em baixo, aí se deu conta que Gabriel estava ali e desviou o olhar.

- Ei moleque, e nós dois vamos pro banho...

- Ah papi... ainda não!

- Sim, agora mesmo - Jared disse pegando Gabriel e o pendurando pela perna de cabeça pra baixo, este ria com vontade...

Jensen então se despediu e foi embora, mesmo que sua vontade fosse de ficar ali, tinha marcado de sair com o namorado, e não poderia mais uma vez o deixar na mão.

Chegando em casa, Robert já o estava esperando no portão.

- Hey, você demorou! - Robert disse o puxando para um beijo.

- Só um pouquinho...

- E por onde você andou para estar sujo de areia deste jeito?

- Eu... eu dei uma passadinha pra ver o Gabriel.

- Ah, tinha que ser...

- Bom, eu estou precisando de um banho - Jensen ignorou o comentário.

Jen entrou no banho e Robert o seguiu, entrou no box e logo o prensou contra a parede, o beijando loucamente e acariciando seu corpo... precisava tomar o que era seu, e Jensen tinha que ser seu, apenas seu...

Na sexta a noite Jared foi a um barzinho com John, onde encontrou alguns dos amigos de Jensen que havia conhecido na boate. Meio a contra gosto e depois de verificar várias vezes as referências da moça, Jared contratou uma babá para ficar com Gabriel naquela noite, pois John insistiu que precisavam sair.

Realmente foi uma boa idéia, pois foi uma noite muito divertida. Acabaram marcando um futebol para o sábado a tarde e Jared concordou em ir, já que não tinha mesmo nada melhor para fazer.

John, para variar acabou bebendo além da conta, e Jared teve que levá-lo quase carregado para casa... Já tinha esquecido que o amigo passava dos limites, pois já tinha o carregado algumas vezes para casa nas festas da faculdade. John tinha recém terminado com a namorada, e depois da bebedeira ficou um tempão se lamentando e choramingando para Jared...

- Ela não me ama mais!!

- Não, bêbado desse jeito, com certeza ela não vai te amar...

- Que espécie de amigo é você?

- Da espécie "trouxa", que sempre te carrega pra casa depois da bebedeira...

- Ah, é por isso que eu te amo, Jared!

- Ahamm, agora cala essa boca, antes que eu te deixe aqui na rua...

E assim foram resmungando até Jared colocar o amigo na cama e voltar para casa.

No sábado, conforme combinado, Jared passou na casa de John para irem ao jogo de futebol, desta vez Gabriel foi com eles. John ainda não estava bem recuperado da ressaca, mas resolveu ir mesmo assim.

Bom, não era surpresa que Jensen estivesse ali também, afinal eram seus amigos, e Robert estava com ele, mas claro que Jen não contava com a presença de Jared ali.

Jared cumprimentou Jensen, e Robert apenas por educação, e Gabriel assim que viu Jensen já pulou no seu colo o abraçando e falando sem parar.

- Oi tio Jensen! Eu vou ver o meu pai jogar. Eu jogo todo dia lá na escola, algumas meninas jogam também, mal elas jogam muito mal. Ontem eu joguei com a babá, pena que meu pai não tava, mas eu brinquei um montão, tava bem legal, você gosta de futebol tio Jensen?

- Hahaha... eu gosto sim. - Jensen estava rindo sem parar... O menino nem dava tempo dele responder as perguntas, falava sem parar - E pelo visto seu pai trocou suas pilhas hoje! Só não esquece de respirar Gabriel!

Jared ficou só observando os dois com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto Robert os observava de cara feia.

Gabriel então percebeu a presença de Robert ao lado de Jensen e foi para o lado oposto, meio assustado.

- Eu não gosto dele! - Cochichou no ouvido de Jensen.

- Tudo bem, ele é legal - Jensen cochichou de volta, e mudou de assunto, enquanto Robert saiu dali e foi para o vestiário se trocar.

- Então você veio ver o feioso do seu pai jogar?

- Ele não é feioso, o meu papi é lindo...

- Quem disse essa mentira pra você?

- A Amy, a mãe dela disse que o meu pai é um gato.

- Hmmm... é mesmo? E quem é a Amy? - Jen olhou de cara feia para Jared.

- É a minha namorada, lá da escola.

- Cara, você já tem uma namorada? Ligeirinho hein! - Jensen disse rindo, olhando para Jared que ria também.

Gabriel riu e saiu correndo atrás da bola...

- É bom mesmo que tenha um macho na família, senão meu pai vai acabar surtando - Jared disse brincando para Jensen, que caiu na gargalhada...

O jogo já ia começar, Robert estava em um time, e Jared no time adversário, o que Jensen achou irônico... Para quem iria torcer, afinal?

Jensen ficou sentado na arquibancada entretido com Gabriel, admirado que o moleque acompanhava empolgado cada lance do jogo. Teve uma hora que Gabriel gritou... Foi falta! E Jensen caiu na gargalhada... ele era só um toquinho de gente e não é que entendia da coisa?

Jensen ficava cada vez mais admirado com a inteligência e esperteza do garoto, além dele ser muito educado e carinhoso. Logo começou a chover, mas o jogo continuou. Jensen foi com Gabriel para a parte da arquibancada que era coberta, e ficaram ali tomando sorvete e assistindo ao jogo.

Teve uma jogada em que Robert tentou tomar a bola e deu uma canelada em Jared, que Jensen podia jurar que foi de propósito... Jared saiu então por alguns minutos do jogo, devido a dor, e foi até a arquibancada onde estava Jensen.

- Isso deve ter doído - Jensen disse com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Jared só balançou a cabeça indignado e sentou esfregando a canela...

- Ta doendo muito, papai?

- Não meu amor, só um pouquinho...

Jared abaixou a meia e a pele estava esfolada no local, então olhou de cara feia para Jensen. Queria xingá-lo, mas infelizmente Gabriel estava ali, então não falou nada, apenas bufou...

Jensen não pode deixar de observar Jared com o uniforme e os cabelos molhados, o que era realmente uma tentação...

Logo Jared voltou ao jogo e seu time venceu... Gabriel comemorou, afinal seu papi tinha feito o último gol.

Na segunda feira pela manhã, Jensen entrou no elevador junto com Jared, onde estavam apenas os dois.

Jen olhou Jared de cima em baixo e levantou as sombrancelhas. Jared arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em sinal de indignação.

- Jen, você é algum tipo de tarado, ou o quê?

- Por quê? O que é bonito, deve ser admirado, não é?

- Que é isso Jen? Uma cantada barata dessas, e ainda por cima no elevador da sua empresa, qual é?

- Sabe Jared, você ainda está me devendo uma, e eu vou cobrar.

- Não vai rolar, Jensen...

- Qual é Jared? Eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu...

- Eu não vou negar que eu quis, Jen, afinal eu sou de carne e osso... Mas definitivamente eu não vou virar seu amante...

- Eu não consideraria assim...

- Cara, você é comprometido, deveria levar isso mais a sério.

- Qual é o problema?

- Nenhum, eu só estou aliviado por não ter entrado na sua, daquela vez.

- Teria sido diferente com você...

- Eu acho que não.

- Óbvio que seria, e foi você quem não quis nada além de sexo.

- Mas eu deixei isso bem claro desde o início... Sei lá Jen, ta certo que o Robert é um cretino, mas o que você está fazendo não é legal...

- Eu não entendo essa desavença que tem entre vocês dois... Isso tudo é só por ciúme de mim?- Jen disse com um sorriso bobo...

- Você é mesmo um convencido, não é? Por que eu teria ciúme de você? – Jared balançou a cabeça indignado...

- Então por que acha ele um cretino?

- Eu tenho meus motivos Jen, agora deixa isso pra lá...

O elevador chegou ao destino e Jared sumiu das vistas de Jensen o restante do dia...

* * *

Continua...

Beijinhos, e obrigada pelas reviews!! Vocês deixam o meu dia feliz!!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 9**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Saindo da empresa, Jared pegou Gabriel na escola e foi direto para casa, estava exausto, havia sido um dia e tanto, fazendo a verificação da obra do hotel. Quando estacionou na garagem de casa, Jared ficou surpreso ao ver que seu pai estava ali...

- Pai! Caramba! Faz tempo que o senhor está aqui? Por que não me ligou?

- Também estou feliz em te ver, filho - Gerald disse se aproximando e o abraçando.

- Desculpa, eu só... fiquei surpreso.

- Eu acabei de chegar.

- Obaaa! Oi Vovô! - Gabriel correu pulando no seu colo.

- Hey moleque! Você cresceu, hein!

- Vovô, quer fazer castelinho de areia comigo?

- Meu anjinho, já é quase noite agora, mas amanhã prometo que eu brinco com você!

- Ta bom, outro dia eu brinquei com o meu pai e com o tio Jensen...

Gerald olhou desconfiado pra Jared, como quem diz: E então, quem é o cara? E Jared só balançou a cabeça em negativa...

- Então pai, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Era melhor mudar rápido de assunto...

- Não, eu só queria ver vocês mesmo... Bom, a minha garota foi ver uns parentes na região, então eu pensei em ficar uns dias aqui com vocês, se eu não incomodar, é claro.

- Uns dias?

- É, uns três ou quatro dias, no máximo uma semana... tudo bem pra você?

- Tudo bem, mas... o senhor não poderia ter me ligado?

- Olha, se eu estiver atrapalhando eu...

- Não começa, pai! Eu já disse que está tudo bem, só não custava nada ligar antes, só isso!

- É, hoje em dia não se pode ir na casa do próprio filho sem ligar...

Jared revirou os olhos...

- Você está ficando ranzinza pai, deve ser a idade - Jared disse brincando.

- Fazer o que? Eu já sou vovô mesmo! - Gerald disse rindo, então Gabriel o chamou para brincar em seu quarto.

Jared ajeitou as malas do pai no quarto de hóspedes, e depois ligou pedindo pizza, porque estava exausto e sem vontade alguma para cozinhar.

Depois de jantarem, ficaram conversando por algum tempo, então como Jared estava muito cansado, quis ir dormir, mas Gabriel insistiu em ficar mais um pouquinho com o vovô.

- Só mais um pouquinho, pai!

- Gabriel, por favor, eu estou cansado...

- Eu coloco ele na cama Jared, pode ir tranquilo - Disse o seu pai.

- Ta bom Gabriel, então só mais meia hora, e nem um minuto a mais...

Jared então foi dormir, e de madrugada sentiu alguma coisa o cutucando no escuro...

- Pai, acorda pai! - Gabriel dizia baixinho com a vozinha assustada.

Jared acendeu então a luz do abajur.

- O que foi meu anjo? Não consegue dormir?

- Pai, eu acho que tem um vampiro no meu quarto, eu escutei ele mexendo no meu armário - Gabriel disse baixinho, quase num sussurro.

- Um vampiro? - Jared riu...

- Ahamm...

- Gabriel, por acaso você ficou assistindo algum filme com seu avô? Até tarde?

- Amm... Ele pediu pra eu não te contar - Gabriel falou fazendo beicinho...

- Claro que pediu... Vem comigo...

- Você tem que cortar a cabeça dele...

- O quê?

- Do Vampiro! - Gabriel disse baixinho.

Então Jared foi até o quarto de Gabriel e acendeu a luz, realmente tinha algo fazendo barulho em cima do armário...

- Ta vendo Gabriel, é só uma borboleta, não tem vampiro nenhum, é por isso que você tem que dormir cedo, e não ficar assistindo filmes até tarde, eles são pra gente adulta... E vampiros não existem...

- Hmmm... desculpa!

- Ok, agora volta pra cama!

- Mas eu ainda to com medo!

- Ta bom, eu só vou deixar você dormir comigo hoje porque eu estou morto de cansado, e tenho que trabalhar daqui a algumas horas, da próxima vez eu vou colocar você e o seu avô de castigo...

- O vovô de castigo? Que legal!

- Seu safadinho, vem aqui...

Então Jared jogou Gabriel em sua cama, lhe fazendo cócegas, para depois apagar a luz e os dois dormirem abraçados.

Jared acordou pela manhã e seu pai já tinha levantado e estava com o café pronto.

- Bom dia pai.

- Bom dia. O que foi? Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

- Nada, é que isso é tão estranho...

- Nem me fale... Você não vai tomar café?

- Não dá, eu estou atrasado, e ainda tenho que acordar o Gabriel.

- Deixa que eu o acordo e levo pra escola, você pode ir.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro, eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo.

- Ok, eu já vou indo então.

Jared passou o dia ocupadíssimo com reuniões e problemas para resolver, e quando percebeu, já estava atrasado para buscar Gabriel na escola, então resolveu ligar para o seu pai...

- Oi pai.

- Hey.

- Será que o senhor pode buscar o Gabriel na escola pra mim? Eu estou atrasado, pra variar...

- Ah, o Gabriel? Ele... ele está aqui comigo, não foi para a escola hoje.

- O quê? Como assim não foi?

- Pois é, eu... Bom, a caminho da escola, nós passamos pelo parque e ele quis que eu brincasse com ele ali, então eu pensei... e por que não? E aí a gente...

- Eu não acredito que o senhor fez isso! - Jared bufou.

- Foi só um dia, que mal tem nisso?

- Que mal tem nisso? - Jared alterou a voz, estava puto - Deixa pra lá pai, quando eu chegar em casa a gente conversa.

Jensen havia acabado de entrar na sala sem Jared perceber...

- Com quem você estava falando nesse tom?

- Meu pai, ele resolveu passar uns dias lá em casa.

- Seu pai?

- É, ele levou mesmo a sério esse negócio de fazer as pazes...

- Que bom pra você.

- Que bom? Eu já estou quase enlouquecendo! E ele só está lá há um dia...

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei o que ele tem contra regras... Ontem ele deixou o Gabriel assistindo filme de terror até tarde da noite, e hoje ele levou o menino ao parque ao invés de ir para a escola, está vendo o absurdo?

- O Gabriel deve estar adorando...

- Claro, mas eu é que tive que levantar de madrugada pra caçar vampiros no quarto dele.

- Vampiros? Hahaha

- Muito engraçadinho você!

- Cara, você nunca teve um avô?

- É claro que eu já tive um avô, quando criança...

- Então, qual é? Ele também não fazia coisas pra te agradar?

- Como o quê?

- Como o que o seu pai faz com o Gabriel... O meu avô vivia me livrando das broncas da minha mãe, eu nunca vou me esquecer. Eu aprontava e ele me acobertava, ele era demais!

- É verdade, se for olhar por esse lado, quando eu não queria ir para a escola, eu me mandava pra casa do meu avô... Ele nunca contou pro meu pai, ou pelo menos eu acho que não.

- Então, seu idiota! Você vai brigar com o seu pai por ele fazer o mesmo?

- Não, eu não quero brigar com ele, pra falar a verdade... Cara, mas isso me deixa puto! Parece que ele faz pra me provocar...

- Eu quero conhecer seu pai, parece ser um figurão...

- É, eu já vou indo Jen, se eu não aparecer por aqui amanhã, é porque eu estou num manicômio...

Quando Jared chegou em casa, o jantar já estava pronto, Gerald gostava muito de cozinhar. Durante o jantar, Jared reparou que seu pai estava de bico, emburrado, mal trocava uma palavra ou outra com Gabriel, quando este lhe perguntava alguma coisa, e mal tinha olhado para Jared desde que chegou.

Ele estava parecendo com um vira latas que acabou de levar pedrada de alguém, Jared teve que se segurar para não rir com o pensamento...

Quando Gabriel terminou de jantar, Jared pediu que ele fosse brincar um pouco em seu quarto, para poder conversar a sós com seu pai...

- O senhor está chateado comigo, não é?

- E por que eu estaria? - Respondeu sem olhar Jared nos olhos.

- Porque eu fui grosseiro e idiota, talvez?

- É, você foi, mas tinha toda razão... Eu fiquei de levar o menino para a escola, e devia ter levado para a escola...

- Ta tudo bem, pai... foi só uma vez, ninguém vai morrer por causa disso... Me desculpa...

- É o que mais a gente tem feito ultimamente não é? Se desculpar...

- Ta, se o senhor prefere ficar emburrado comigo, tudo bem... Eu prefiro tomar uma cerveja e assistir ao jogo, que por falar nisso, já deve estar começando...

- Futebol e cerveja! Opa! Já está desculpado! - Gerald disse rindo e se jogando no sofá.

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça... Tem coisas que nunca mudam, mesmo! - pensou.

Jensen já sentia uma saudade danada de Gabriel, as vezes nem ele mesmo entendia como aquele pestinha o havia conquistado desta maneira... No sábado a tarde resolveu passar na casa de Jared e tentar levar o menino para um passeio... Jen nem sabia como, mas Jared acabou concordando, isso era praticamente um milagre... Jared devia estar mesmo de bom humor, talvez porque seu pai tinha saído e lhe dado uma folga no fim de semana...

- Ei garotão, o que você acha de nós dois irmos ao parque? - Jen disse para Gabriel enquanto dirigia...

- Oba! Eu quero!

Chegando lá, Jensen sentou em um banco e Gabriel foi a toda para o escorregador, ficou brincando com as outras crianças, com Jensen o observando. O menino era muito ativo, não parava um minuto...

Depois de algum tempo, Jen estava distraído lendo um livro, quando ouviu Gabriel chorando...

Jensen correu até ele, que estava estirado no chão, com o joelho todo ralado e sangrando.

- Gabriel, meu amorzinho, o que é que houve?

- Eu caí do escorregador, tio Jensen! - Gabriel disse entre os soluços.

Jensen então o pegou no colo e carregou até o banco, desesperado, sem a mínima idéia do que fazer numa hora dessas.

Uma mãe se aproximou, e vendo que Jen não tinha nenhuma experiência, se ofereceu para ajudar...

- Olá, eu sou a Julie, Você por acaso sabe o que fazer?

- Eu não faço idéia, mas como são minhas últimas horas de vida mesmo...

- Como assim?

- Ah, é que o pai dele com certeza vai me matar quando eu aparecer com o menino machucado em casa.

- Claro que não, se ele é pai, já deve estar acostumado, isso acontece o tempo todo...

- Eu não contaria com isso...

- Bom, eu sou enfermeira, posso fazer um curativo, se você quiser...

- Ah, claro, mas eu não tenho nada aqui que...

- Eu tenho um kit de primeiros socorros no carro, espera só um instante...

- Ok, obrigado.

Julie foi até o carro, e ao voltar, limpou o ferimento e fez um curativo. Gabriel choramingava no colo de Jensen o tempo todo.

Logo ela terminou e foi embora, Jensen agradeceu e ficou aliviado, pois sozinho não saberia mesmo o que fazer numa situação dessas.

Gabriel continuou sentado no banco, soluçando de vez em quando...

- Ei moleque, o seu pai nunca te disse que homem não chora?

- Não, o meu pai também chora...

- É mesmo? E quando ele chora?

- Quando eu tava doente, no hospital, e também um outro dia...

- Um outro dia, quando você não estava doente?

- Sim.

- Hah, e o que você faz quando ele chora?

- Ele pediu pra eu deitar com ele na cama, dai eu abracei ele e ele dormiu...

- Puxa! Você é mesmo bom em consolar as pessoas, heim! - Jen disse brincando...

- Aham...

- E o que deixa o sei pai feliz, Gabriel?

- Não sei, o meu pai ta sempre feliz, quando ele me busca na escola, quando ele brinca comigo...

- Claro, quem tem um anjinho como você ao lado, tem que estar mesmo sempre feliz... O que você acha da gente voltar pra casa agora?

- Ta bom.

No carro, enquanto dirigia, Jensen estava matutando uma maneira de Jared não perceber que o menino estava machucado... pelo menos até que saísse de lá.

- Ei Gabriel, vamos combinar uma coisa?

- O que tio Jensen?

- Assim, quando a gente chegar em casa, você não chora, e só conta pro seu pai que você se machucou depois que o Tio Jensen tiver ido embora, está bem?

- Mais ta doendo, tio Jensen! - Gabriel falou choramingando...

- Claro, esquece Gabriel, até parece que sou eu quem tem três anos, e não você...

- Quase quatro, eu logo vou ser adulto...

- Hmmm, quase quatro então - Jensen teve que rir...

Chegando na casa de Jared, para infelicidade de Jensen, Jared estava do lado de fora, esperando... Jensen carregou o menino no colo, para que Jared não o visse mancando...

- Ei campeão, você voltou cedo! Como foi seu passeio?

- Foi bom, pai - Gabriel disse tristinho, olhando pra Jensen.

- Na verdade... Jared, cara, eu... eu dei bobeira e ele acabou caindo, e está com o joelho machucado... Eu juro que eu cuidei dele, mas, é que... sei lá... deve ter sido um minuto de distração, eu...

- Você quer mostrar pro papai o seu machucado? - Jared disse rindo.

- Quero.

Jared olhou o curativo atentamente, estava muito bem feitinho...

- Mas isso não foi você quem fez, foi Jensen?

- Não, felizmente tinha uma enfermeira por lá, na verdade eu nem saberia o que fazer...

- E por que você está branco desse jeito? Não pode ver sangue?

- Não, é que... Na verdade eu achei que você fosse me matar por isso...

- Você não existe mesmo, Jen! Sabe quantos tombos desses ele leva por semana? Ele não para um minuto, de vez em quando se machuca... ta tudo bem...

- Ah, que bom...

- Então você tem medo de mim, Jen?

- Depende! - Jensen riu malicioso...

- Você não presta!

- E então, seu pai já voltou?

- Ele chega mais tarde...

- Bom, então não é desta vez que eu vou conhecê-lo, eu já vou indo... Até mais Gabriel!

* * *

Continua...

Reviews são sempre bem vindas...

Beijocas!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 10**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

No domingo a tarde, como Jensen estava sozinho em casa, sem nada melhor pra fazer, resolveu dar uma passadinha na casa de Jared, apenas com a intenção de ver se o joelho de Gabriel tinha melhorado, afinal ele tinha sido o responsável, ou melhor, o irresponsável pelo incidente...

- Oi Jared.

- Oi Jen, eu não esperava...

- É, desculpa eu vir sem avisar, eu estava passando por aqui, e pensei em ver se o Gabriel melhorou...

- Se melhorou?

- É, do tombo de ontem...

- Ah, claro, ele está bem. Só Jen eu, eu estava mesmo saindo pra levar ele a uma festinha de aniversário, mas eu volto em meia hora, você quer esperar?

- Sim, eu espero, claro.

Jensen deu um abraço em Gabriel e ficou ali mesmo do lado de fora, esperando...

- Então, você deve ser o tio Jensen...

Jensen deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir uma voz atrás de si...

- Ah, sim, sou eu. E o senhor deve ser o pai do Jared? - Jensen tinha esquecido completamente que ele estava por ali.

- Sim - Gerald estendeu a mão o cumprimentando.

- Então, é... você... está pegando o meu filho? Ou ele te pegando? Ou, sei lá... não sei como funciona esse negócio de namoro gay...

Jensen ficou totalmente sem ação, com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta...

- Eu, é... não... eu e o Jared somos só amigos - conseguiu finalmente dizer.

- Amigos, hã?

- Sim, amigos.

- Bom, é que você olhou demais pro traseiro dele, pra quem se diz só amigo.

- Ah, bem - Jensen estava nervoso e sem graça com o comentário.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo essas coisas...

- Entende?

- Bom, pelo menos o garoto você já conquistou, o meu neto só fala de você, mas é bom você ir devagar, o Jared é muito protetor com ele.

- Humm, o Gabriel fala muito de mim, é? Mas a minha experiência de ontem cuidando dele não foi lá muito boa.

- Por causa do tombo? Isso não foi nada. A minha foi muito pior, nem sei como ainda não fui expulso daqui.

- O Jared não faria isso...

- Não, claro que não - Gerald riu.

- Deve ser bom pra ele, ter o senhor por aqui, não é?

- Na verdade, eu não sei se a minha estadia aqui está agradando ou não, mas eu não podia perder essa oportunidade. Sabe, nós ficamos muito tempo sem nos falar, e o tempo vai passando, e realmente não volta atrás. O Gabriel já está com quase quatro anos, e agora que eu estou o conhecendo de verdade... A gente faz tanta merda na vida, mas talvez não seja tarde para consertar...

- Com certeza não. E sabe, acho que o Jared também está feliz com isso.

- Vocês são bem próximos, não são?

- Acho que sim...

- Isso é bom, ele andava se isolando muito ultimamente.

- É, e eu estava tentando empurrar ele pra vida social novamente.

- E conseguiu?

- Acho que sim, ele até tem saído bastante ultimamente.

- Ponto pra você...

Jared logo voltou, interrompendo a conversa dos dois...

- Pelo visto você já conheceu o meu pai.

- É, eu me apresentei, já que você não fez isso - Gerald disse brincando, então os três entraram e ficaram conversando até a hora de Jared sair para buscar Gabriel na festa, então Jensen também aproveitou a deixa e foi embora.

Na segunda feira Jensen viajou a trabalho, voltando apenas na quarta, quando chamou Jared até a sua sala...

- Você queria falar comigo?

- Sim Jared, cara... o seu pai é uma figura, hein!

- É sim, mas cuidado com ele, ele sabe ser bem manipulador quando quer...

- É mesmo? E isso funciona com você também?

- Principalmente comigo, eu acho... Mas, o que você queria comigo? Eu estava trabalhando, Jen.

- Ah, é... é que... as alterações que você tinha solicitado foram todas aprovadas.

- Sim, o seu assistente já tinha me informado.

- Ah.

- Você me chamou aqui só pra isso?

- Não, na verdade não foi por isso que eu te chamei.

- E por que, então?

- Eu só... eu senti sua falta...

- Que fofo, Jen... mas você não está dizendo isso pra pessoa errada?

- Não, eu realmente senti sua falta.

Jared riu...

- Você esteve só dois dias longe.

- E não é tempo suficiente pra sentir saudade?

- Jen, qual é? Por que você está falando isso agora?

Jared estava encostado na escrivaninha e Jensen chegou perigosamente perto...

- Por isso - Então Jensen o puxou pela nuca e o beijou, pegando Jared de surpresa... Jensen o beijou como se a sua vida dependesse disso, explorando a boca de Jared que correspondeu, mas no instante seguinte interrompeu o beijo e o afastou.

- Que porra você pensa que está fazendo, Jen?

- Jared, eu...

Neste instante Robert entrou pela porta, percebendo o clima tenso entre os dois, então se aproximou de Jensen e o agarrou pela cintura, o beijando em seguida.

- Eu senti sua falta, amor.

- Robert, é... eu... - Jensen havia sido mesmo pego de surpresa.

- Olá Jared, há quanto tempo, não? - Disse Robert no tom mais falso que conseguiu.

Jared apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Você já contou pra ele, amor? - Robert disse voltando a abraçar Jensen pela cintura, com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Contei o que? - Jensen disse tentando se afastar.

- Que assim que o apartamento ficar pronto, dentro de um mês, nós vamos morar juntos?

- Eu... - Essa tinha pego Jensen realmente de surpresa, não sabia nem o que dizer.

Jared sentiu o chão sumir debaixo dos seus pés...

- Não Robert, ele não teve oportunidade de me contar - Jared disse com sarcasmo, olhando para Jensen que não conseguiu sustentar o olhar - Mas, parabéns pra vocês!

Jared saiu da sala de Jensen, ainda não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir, então desceu e foi em direção ao estacionamento, só queria sair dali, precisava sumir daquele lugar...

Saiu com o carro e foi direto para casa. Não sabia por que, mas estava com muita raiva... Não pelo fato de Jensen e Robert irem morar juntos, afinal era algo que já podia esperar, devido ao tempo que estavam juntos, mas o fato de Jensen sequer ter comentado isso, o deixava puto...

Caramba, afinal eles tinham se envolvido de alguma forma, Jensen vivia na sua casa, sempre se dizendo seu amigo, e estavam juntos quase todos os dias, será que ele achava isso uma coisa tão irrelevante que sequer se deu o trabalho de mencionar? Ou por algum motivo estava mesmo querendo esconder?

Jared sabia que não devia estar se importando com isso, e muito menos deveria ter ficado nervoso desta forma, mas não podia evitar... De alguma forma, mesmo sendo só um amigo, estava se sentindo traído...

Chegou em casa, e tudo o que mais precisava agora era ficar sozinho...

- Jared, você está bem? - Gerald disse assim que Jared entrou em casa.

- O quê?

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim, por que a pergunta?

- Você parece meio... agitado...

- Me deixa em paz pai, eu estou bem, eu só quero ficar sozinho.

- Ok, mas você por acaso não esqueceu de nada?

- Do que o senhor está falando?

- Do Gabriel! Onde você deixou o menino?

- Caramba! Eu esqueci de buscá-lo na escola... Pôrra, mas que merda de pai eu sou? Eu vou até lá – Jared disse pegando as chaves do carro novamente.

- Não, espera! Deixa que eu vou...

- Mas eu...

- Do jeito que você está avoado, é até um perigo sair dirigindo por aí, deixa que eu vou.

- Ta.

- Ah, e eu vou levá-lo pra dar uma volta, sei lá, tomar um sorvete, assim você pode ficar sozinho por um tempo...

Após o seu pai sair, Jared deitou-se na cama. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que Robert tinha dito, e não sabia porque isso o estava afetando tanto.

Jared permaneceu acordado na cama, e algum tempo depois sentiu uma mãozinha tocar de leve em seu rosto, então abriu os olhos...

- Oi papi - Gabriel disse com aquele seu sorriso encantador, e pulou em cima dele na cama, então Jared esqueceu os problemas e levantou para brincar com o filho.

Depois do jantar Gerald estava rodeando, louco de curiosidade para saber o que tinha acontecido, então quando Jared colocou Gabriel para dormir ele aproveitou para fazer o interrogatório...

- Então, isso teve algo a ver com o "tio Jensen"?

- Como?

- O que ele fez? Ou o que não fez?

- Não é nada disso pai, está tudo bem...

- Você não está com cara de que está tudo bem, não quer mesmo me contar o que foi que aconteceu?

- Só aborrecimento do trabalho, está tudo ok, eu vou dormir...

- Como sempre, fugindo...

- Eu não estou fugindo, só não quero falar sobre isso.

- Sabe, eu conheço uns caras, eles fazem um serviço bem limpo, sem deixar rastros, se precisar, eu posso mandar eliminar o sujeito.

Jared riu...

- Não pai, por enquanto não vai ser preciso...

- Ta, mas se mudar de idéia, é só me avisar... Eu já nem fui com a cara dele mesmo!

- Estava demorando...

- O quê?

- Pai, eu não quero o senhor se metendo nessas coisas. Eu e o Jensen somos só amigos, nada mais.

- Aham, deu pra perceber.

- Deu pra perceber o que?

- Eu não nasci ontem Jared, e eu já percebi o jeito que vocês olham um pro outro, só isso...

- Ta bom, talvez já tenha rolado alguma coisa, mas acabou, ele está namorando, e sabe o que mais? Eu acabei de saber que eles vão morar juntos... Morar juntos, o senhor entendeu? Isso quer dizer que é sério, não é um namorico qualquer.

- Então me diz, se o animal vai morar com outro cara, o que ele anda fazendo atrás de você?

- E eu sei lá...

- Outra coisa, se quando vocês dois estão perto, dá pra ver que praticamente sai faísca, o que diabos não deu certo?

- Eu que não quis me envolver...

- Você não quis?

- Não, a minha vida estava muito enrolada na época, e eu não quis envolver o Gabriel em mais um relacionamento desastroso.

- Mais um relacionamento desastroso... Você não acha que está generalizando demais?

- Não.

- Não é porque um relacionamento não deu certo que outros não podem dar... Me admira você, desistindo fácil desse jeito.

- Não é nada disso pai, você não sabe o que está falando.

- Ta.

- Então me diz, como eu podia dar atenção a alguém, tendo um menino de três anos pra criar? Ele exige a minha atenção o tempo todo, você sabe disso.

- Isso não é desculpa...

- O quê?

- Sempre se dá um jeito.

- Nem sempre... É muito difícil conciliar as duas coisas.

- Será mesmo que você não está usando o menino como desculpa?

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu acho que na verdade é você quem tem medo de se envolver, medo de se machucar, e por isso usa o Gabriel como desculpa. Será mesmo que você está querendo proteger ele, ou a si mesmo?

- Não é nada disso...

- Jared, tudo bem você colocar o seu filho acima de tudo, mas isso não quer dizer que você não possa ter uma vida... se relacionar, ser feliz... Você não precisa viver só pra ele, só em função dele... desta forma você está construindo um muro em sua volta... e vai ser cada vez mais difícil sair de dentro dele.

- Um muro? De onde o senhor tirou essa, pai? Pelo jeito anda lendo muito livro de auto ajuda...

Gerald riu...

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, é um caso perdido... Faz piadinha só pra fugir do assunto. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu até gostei desse tal "tio Jensen", e o Gabriel adora ele...

- O senhor tinha acabado de dizer que não foi com a cara dele...

- Era só pra ver a sua reação... E ele até leva jeito com o menino.

- Pelo visto ele arranjou um admirador... Agora o senhor vai fazer uma listinha das qualidades dele? Esquece pai, isso é um assunto encerrado.

- Hah, você está com um humor insuportável hoje, melhor deixar essa conversa pra outra hora...

* * *

Continua...

Obrigada a todos que leram, e em especial a quem deixou sua opinião!

Beijos!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 11**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Jensen ficou olhando Jared sair, se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo... Mais uma vez, mais uma maldita vez, havia pisado na bola, e desta vez a coisa tinha sido feia...

- Então meu amor, nós vamos para a sua casa, ou para minha? – Robert perguntou, tirando Jensen de seus devaneios...

- Por que você fez isso?

- Por que eu fiz o quê?

- Não se faça de desentendido, por que falar isso pra ele desse jeito? Parece que estava querendo se gabar? Robert, isso não é uma competição e eu não sou um maldito troféu!

- Ok, fala isso pro seu amiguinho, então!

- É você quem está fazendo esse jogo, e não ele.

- Qual é, Jensen? O cara não desgruda de você, e eu já estou de saco cheio! Ta bem na hora dele se tocar...

- Olha, ele só estava aqui porque eu o chamei, e você pode ficar tranquilo, porque ele realmente não quer nada comigo.

- Não quer, é?

- Não, ele não quer.

- De qualquer forma, alguma hora ele teria que ficar sabendo, não é?

- Eu não gosto de magoar as pessoas Robert, e ele é um grande amigo, se fosse pra contar, eu mesmo já teria feito...

- Cara, eu já estou cansado de ver a cara dele por aqui. Acho que você deveria dispensá-lo... Existem muitos outros engenheiros competentes que podem fazer o que ele faz aqui.

- Ele não é só um engenheiro competente, ele é de confiança. E eu não quero você se metendo nisso...

- Tudo bem, desde que a relação de vocês seja apenas profissional, não é? Eu já avisei uma vez que eu não queria ele ou aquele pirralho irritante que é filho dele perto de você... Mas parece que o idiota não entendeu o recado...

- Espera, o que foi que você disse?

- Nada Jen, esquece - Robert se arrependeu do que acabou falando sem pensar.

- Quando foi isso?

- Eu já falei pra esquecer!

- Quando, Robert?

- Aquela vez que... Bom, que eu levei um soco...

- Ah, então foi ele... E por que você mentiu pra mim?

- Eu... sei lá, achei que você não fosse gostar...

Jensen riu sem humor...

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso... E estou achando até que ele foi generoso, só te dando um soco, e pior que ele nem me contou isso, porque se tivesse contado, você já não estaria aqui faz tempo...

- Jen, eu não acredito que você vai defendê-lo agora...

- Você por acaso tem noção do que acabou de falar? Você percebe que se o Jared quisesse me colocar contra você, ele poderia ter usado isso como argumento? Mas ele não fez nada disso, ele não entrou no seu jogo sujo...

- Jen, eu...

- E pior, olha a forma como você fala do Gabriel... Este menino já é parte da minha vida Robert, ele é a criança mais encantadora que eu já conheci, como você pode não enxergar isso?

- Me desculpa, Jen! Eu... eu posso mudar...

- Pode mudar? Cara, pra começar, essa história de morar juntos, isso foi coisa da sua cabeça, eu nem cheguei a concordar, e você já sai falando como se isso fosse algo já decidido entre nós...

- Jen, me desculpa, você sabe o quanto eu te amo...

- Não Robert, você não me ama, você quer ser meu dono, é diferente...

- Mas eu pensei que...

- Não, não dá mais... Eu sei que eu também não fui a melhor das pessoas com você, mas não dá mais, é melhor você ir agora...

- Eu não acredito que você está me dispensando, Jen... Não depois de tudo...

- Vai ser melhor assim, acredite...

- Ok, eu vou te dar um tempo, mas tenho certeza que você vai se arrepender amargamente... Até mais, Jen...

Depois disso Jensen foi para sua casa, e várias vezes pegou o telefone na mão, querendo, mas sem coragem de ligar para Jared...

Pela manhã Jared deixou Gabriel na escola e foi trabalhar, passou quase o dia todo na construção, tudo para não ter que topar com a cara de Jensen na empresa. Passou no final da tarde lá apenas para pegar uns papéis, e na saída, por puro azar acabou encontrando com Jensen no elevador.

- Hey Jared, é... Nós precisamos conversar...

- Não Jen, nós não temos nada pra conversar.

- Ta, então... será que eu posso levar o Gabriel ao cinema hoje? Está passando um filme legal, e eu tinha prometido que...

- Não.

- Não? Por que não?

- Ele tem natação hoje.

- Desde quando?

- Desde quando o quê?

- Você nunca falou que ele fazia natação...

- E você é a mãe dele, por acaso? Vai querer a agenda dele também?

Jensen bufou... sabia que não ia ser fácil desta vez...

- E amanhã?

- Também não.

- Ta, deixa ver se eu entendi, você está com raiva de mim, e por isso não vai deixar mais eu sair com o garoto?

- Não Jen, pra começar, por que eu estaria com raiva de você? - Jared disse sarcástico - E depois, eu não vou deixar, porque da última vez que você saiu com ele, você trouxe ele pra casa todo machucado, só por isso...

O elevador chegou ao térreo e Jared já ia em direção ao carro quando Jensen o segurou...

- Cara, eu não acredito... Bom, eu deveria saber que aquele papo de "tudo bem, isso acontece o tempo todo" era conversa fiada. Na verdade você ficou puto de eu ter deixado ele se machucar, não foi? Mas também não foi culpa minha...

- Eu já posso ir agora?

- Eu detesto o jeito que você foge do assunto, quando não é do seu interesse. Mas ta, é só um cinema, não tem nada lá em que ele possa se machucar...

- Eu já disse que não.

- Sabe Jared, eu não entendo como o Gabriel consegue ser tão adorável, quando tem um pai tão...

- Tão?

- Deixa pra lá... Até mais Jared!

Jensen entrou no seu carro bufando...

- Sujeitinho teimoso! Não sei nem porque ainda perco meu tempo com você – Jensen resmungou sozinho.

Jared pegou Gabriel na escola e o levou direto para a aula de natação, claro que ele voltaria a tempo de ir ao cinema com Jensen, mas estava com muita raiva e não quis dar esse gostinho pra ele.

Gabriel sempre voltava cansadíssimo da natação, mas mesmo assim ficou um tempinho assistindo TV com o vovô, e logo em seguida, para azar de Jared, passou o comercial do filme Up Altas Aventuras...

- Oba! O tio Jensen vai me levar pra ver esse filme...

- Não vai não, se você quiser ver, vai comigo no fim de semana.

- Mas o tio Jensen vai junto, não vai?

- Não Gabriel, ele não vai.

- Olha que boa idéia... vocês três indo ao cinema juntos, isso não seria lindo? – Gerald disse sarcástico se metendo na conversa.

- Não tem graça, pai - Jared disse de cara feia.

- Mas papi... Eu to com saudade dele – Gabriel disse fazendo beicinho.

- Eu já disse que ele não vai - Jared disse impaciente.

- Eu quero o tio Jensen! – Gabriel disse fazendo birra e indo para o quarto chorando...

- Era só o que me faltava agora. - Jared resmungou.

Gerald não disse nada, conhecendo o temperamento do filho, sabia quando era hora de ficar calado. Ficou apenas observando e pensando quanto tempo ele iria levar para voltar atrás...

Jared pegou o celular e ligou para Jensen, furioso...

- Jared? Que surpresa...

- Jen, o que deu na sua cabeça, pra prometer coisas pro Gabriel sem me consultar antes?

- Do que você está falando?

- Cinema?

- Ah, então ele lembrou...

- Sim lembrou, e agora está lá no quarto chorando por sua causa...

- Peraí, por minha causa não, eu quis cumprir com minha promessa, portanto o culpado dele estar chorando é você.

- Olha Jen, esta vai ser a última vez que você sai com ele, portanto não prometa mais nada... E é bom que ele volte pra casa sem nenhum arranhão desta vez...

- Então eu pego ele amanhã as sete... e prometo que não vou tirar o olho dele um segundo...

- Ok.

- Ah, Jared... é... eu acho mesmo que nós precisamos conversar, será que dá pra ser amanhã depois do cinema?

- Não.

- Cara, isso já está me irritando...

Jared riu...

- Qual é a graça, Jared?

- É você quem me tira do sério!

- Ta, deixa pra lá, eu estou vendo que hoje não tem conversa mesmo... Até amanhã, e tenha uma boa noite você também!

Jared desligou sem dizer nada, e percebeu então que seu pai continuava ali o observando com um sorriso no rosto...

- O que foi?

- Não adianta.

- O que?

- Você fica aí, tentando sentir raiva dele...

- Pai, por favor... nem mais uma palavra...

Então Jared foi para o quarto do filho, abriu ma fresta da porta e ficou o espiando... Ele estava com um soldadinho na mão, brincando e fazendo barulhos de tiro com a boca, e quando ele percebeu Jared abrir a porta, voltou a choramingar...

Jared teve que rir sozinho, não é que o danadinho era malandro mesmo! Fazendo manha pra conseguir o que queria... Este ia dar trabalho...

- Ainda chorando pelo tio Jensen, Gabriel?

- Eu gosto dele, ta bom!

- Eu sei disso, vem cá, senta aqui no meu colo um pouquinho.

- Ta bom, mas você vai deixar ele ir junto no cinema?

- Sim, seu espertinho, eu liguei pra ele, e ele vai te levar amanhã a noite, ok?

- Eba! Mas você também vai, papai?

- Não, vão só vocês dois...

- Ah, mas eu queria que você fosse também!

- Eu sei, mas não se pode ter tudo o que quer, Gabriel. Agora vai correndo escovar os dentes, que está na hora de dormir.

- Papi, você vai me contar uma história?

- Deixa eu ver... não, eu não estou inspirado hoje, é a sua vez de contar.

Jared demorou para voltar para a sala, então Gerald foi até o quarto de Gabriel, onde encontrou os dois dormindo na cama do menino. Foi até lá e os cobriu com um cobertor, sorrindo emocionado... provavelmente Gabriel tinha feito Jared dormir...

Na noite seguinte, Jared aprontou Gabriel para ir ao cinema, este estava todo eufórico para sair com Jensen.

- Por que você não vai com eles? – Gerald arriscou perguntar.

Jared apenas o olhou de cara feia...

- Eu vou sair.

- Já?

- Sim, eu não quero estar aqui quando ele chegar.

- Hmm, que atitude adulta...

Desta vez Jared quase fuzilou Gerald com os olhos...

- Não esqueça de dizer pra ele trazer o Gabriel inteiro pra casa desta vez...

- Ok, e até mais... divirta-se!

- Seu teimoso, cabeça dura - Gerald resmungou enquanto Jared ia saindo.

Logo em seguida Jensen chegou...

- Você veio cedo, hein!

- Olá Sr. Gerald, tudo bem com o senhor?

- É, mais ou menos.

- O Jared não está?

- Não, ele acabou de sair...

- Ah, que pena, eu queria muito conversar com ele.

- Acho que ele não está querendo falar com você.

- É, eu imagino... Ele é um cabeça dura mesmo.

- E você é o que? Cara, você ta fazendo tudo errado...

- O que?

- Se você quer mesmo alguma coisa com o Jared, precisa começar conquistando a confiança dele.

- Mas eu...

- Mas você só fez merda até agora... Que porra é essa de ficar correndo atrás dele, se vai viver com outro cara? Você é lesado ou o que?

- Puxa! O senhor é bem direto...

- Eu sou... não quer ouvir, pode dar meia volta...

- Não, eu... eu sei que estraguei tudo, ele contou pro senhor? Sobre...

- Contou.

- Mas foi tudo um mal entendido, eu posso garantir... Ele... ele ficou muito magoado?

- Muito.

- Puta merda... e o que eu faço agora?

- Larga do pé dele e vai morar com o Ralf de uma vez...

- Robert... Mas eu não ia morar com ele, acho que ele falou aquilo bem com a intenção de magoar o Jared... Eu terminei tudo agora, não tenho mais nada com ele...

- Meio tarde, não? Você já ferrou com tudo... Acha que é só chegar agora e o Jared vai estar de braços abertos, te esperando?

- Ei, foi o Jared quem não quis...

- Mas se você quisesse tanto assim, não teria desistido tão fácil.

- Eu nunca desisti...

- Mas arranjou um namorado, não foi? Isso é desistir...

- Não, é diferente... Na verdade, eu não gosto de ficar sozinho, e como o Jared não me queria... Eu sou assim, ta legal? Eu gosto de ter alguém, sei lá, alguém que cuide de mim, e pra isso o Robert servia...

- Que canalha você é! E esse cara é um otário também, aceitar um relacionamento desses... Afinal, você estava com ele, e o tempo todo ciscando atrás do Jared.

- Não foi bem assim... e eu não sou um canalha... Puxa, eu gosto mesmo do Jared... eu seria fiel com ele...

- Então é melhor você agir logo... E mais uma coisa, se quer ganhar a sua confiança novamente, seja sempre verdadeiro, doa a quem doer, seja sincero, sempre...

- Mais alguma dica?

- E eu tenho cara de casamenteiro, por acaso?

- Me desculpa, eu só...

- Pra falar a verdade, eu nem sei se seria uma boa você ser namorado do Jared...

- Você é namorado do meu pai? – Gabriel perguntou para Jensen, e só então os dois se deram conta que ele tinha chegado ali...

- Não Gabriel, é de outro Jared que o vovô estava falando – Gerald disse nervoso.

- Ah, outro Jared? Que legal! Eu não conheço outro Jared...

- Gabriel, vai até lá pegar o seu casaco, que o tio Jensen aí já vai levar você...

- Ta bom.

- Jensen, agora vê se dá um jeito de despistar o menino, porque se ele repetir pro Jared o que ele ouviu, nós dois estamos mortos.

- E eu não sei disso? Bom, eu já vou indo...

- Hey Gabriel, você cresceu ein moleque! – Jensen disse enquanto iam em direção ao carro.

- É tio Jen? Eu cresci mesmo? De verdade?

- Mentira, você continua um tampinha! – Jen disse o pegando no colo.

- Hmmm...

- Mas sabe de uma coisa? Você é o meu tampinha favorito! – Jensen disse brincando...

- Ah... Eu te amo, tio Jensen! – Gabriel disse dando aquele seu sorriso mostrando as covinhas, e com as mãozinhas apertando as bochechas de Jensen.

Jensen foi pego completamente de surpresa, e ficou sem ação e completamente emocionado com o que acabara de ouvir. Afinal de contas, nunca tinha ouvido uma declaração de amor assim, tão pura e sincera...

- Eu também te amo, meu anjinho... Eu também te amo... – Jensen disse o abraçando apertado, com os olhos marejados.

- Agora vamos no cimena?

- Vamos sim moleque, foi pra isso que eu vim, não foi?

* * *

Continua...

Acho que muitos ficaram satisfeitos com a primeira parte deste capítulo, não é?? rsrs

Beijos! E obrigada pelas reviews!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 12**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

No carro, a caminho do cinema, os dois foram conversando...

- Hey Gabriel, você sabe onde o seu pai foi?

- Ele saiu com o tio John...

- Ah, bom, pelo menos o John não apresenta perigo...

Gabriel brincava distraído com um soldadinho no banco de trás, e de vez em quando Jensen o observava pelo retrovisor...

- É Gabriel, agora ainda me restam mais duas gerações de Padalecki pra conquistar, e acho que o seu papi vai ser o mais difícil... Pelo jeito, seu avô já está quase no papo, pelo menos ele é mais fácil, diz o que pensa, e quem sabe até ele dê uma forcinha, eu espero... Agora o seu pai é osso duro de roer... é difícil saber o que se passa naquela cabecinha. - Jensen falou mais para si mesmo do que para o menino.

Os dois foram ao cinema, e Jensen mais ficou matutando seus problemas e observando Gabriel do que prestando atenção ao filme...

Ao sair, foram tomar sorvete...

- Cara, eu estou impressionado... Você ficou por mais de uma hora sem falar dentro do cinema... Eu pensei que isso não fosse possível...

- Claro, né tio Jensen, o meu pai me ensinou que é falta de educação ficar falando lá dentro... isso incomoda as outras pessoas – Gabriel disse, parando no caminho com as mãos na cintura, falando como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo...

- Sabe Gabriel, o seu pai criou um monstrinho – Jensen disse brincando, cada vez mais encantado com o garoto.

Jared chegou em casa por volta das dez horas, e conforme previsto, Jensen já tinha deixado Gabriel em casa.

- Então malandrinho, como foi o cinema?

- Tava muito massa, pai! O filme era bem legal, e o tio Jensen ria muito... Depois eu tomei um sorvete bem grandão...

Gabriel mal acabou de falar e correu de volta para a mesa onde estava brincando com seus soldadinhos antes de Jared chegar.

Jared estava distraído, olhando algo na TV, quando ouviu Gabriel resmungando algo como...

- Outro Jared... o vovô disse... o tio Jensen ta namorando outro Jared – Ele falava e fazia de conta que eram os soldadinhos falando...

- Espera aí Gabriel, o que você...

Mas Gerald percebeu de imediato o que o menino repetiu e foi mais rápido que Jared, pegando o menino no colo...

- Ei moleque, hora de dormir, vem que hoje o vovô tem muitas histórias pra contar – e levou Gabriel pro quarto, deixando Jared olhando pra ele desconfiado na sala...

Gerald demorou o mais que pode pra fazer Gabriel dormir, mas sabia que Jared o estaria esperando para saber do que se tratava, não tinha como escapar...

Saiu do quarto e bingo! Jared estava encostado na cabeceira do sofá com os braços cruzados, o esperando...

- O senhor não tem nada pra me falar?

- Sobre?

- Não se faz de bobo, pai... O que foi aquilo que o Gabriel estava falando?

- Ah, isso...

- Com quem você estava falando sobre mim? Com o Jensen, por acaso?

- Foi.

- Pelo visto ele já tem um aliado...

- Não é isso, eu só... Ele só queria saber se você ficou muito magoado, e eu disse algumas coisas e...

- Tipo o que?

- Tipo ele ser um idiota, pela maneira como ele está agindo com você...

- Pai, quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer pra não se meter nessas coisas... Eu posso ser gay, mas eu não sou nenhuma donzela em perigo, eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo...

- Pois não é o que parece...

- É pra isso que o senhor veio aqui? Pra ficar me vigiando e se metendo na minha vida?

- Eu só quis ajudar, eu não estou me metendo na sua vida, porque se fosse isso eu já teria te dado uma surra, pra ver se você deixa de ser teimoso!

Jared riu sem humor...

- Eu é que sou teimoso? O que o senhor sabe sobre relacionamentos, hein pai? Você nem conseguiu manter o seu casamento, quem é você pra me criticar, afinal?

- Demorou... Demorou, mas eu sabia que algum dia você ia jogar isso na minha cara...

- Merda! Me desculpa, eu não queria...

- É, eu fiz besteira sim, mas já paguei por isso... Ou você acha que foi fácil ver a sua mãe indo embora com um cara que ela nem gostava só porque ele era rico... Porque ele podia dar a ela a vida que ela sempre sonhou...

- Pai, me desculpa, realmente... me desculpa...

- Eu não vou mais me meter, mas tem mais uma coisa que eu tenho que falar... Eu não tive escolha, sua mãe foi embora e pronto, não me deu chance de reverter as coisas... mas você? Você tem escolha, Jared... E está jogando fora por pura teimosia...

- O senhor não disse que não ia mais se meter?

- Eu já acabei. Pronto. Não se fala mais nisso.

E Gerald foi para o quarto, deixando Jared sozinho na sala, puto da vida...

Na sexta feira pela manhã Jared percebeu que seu pai ainda estava emburrado com ele, era uma velha mania, cada vez que as coisas não saiam como ele queria.

O restante do dia foi um pé no saco... problemas e mais problemas pra resolver no trabalho, Jensen e sua mania de perseguição, insistindo que tinham que conversar, então, quando o chamou pela décima vez para ir na sua sala, Jared acabou indo, para não ser mais incomodado...

- Jared, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te explicar...

- Eu já disse que você não precisa me explicar nada... eu não quero saber da sua vida...

- Mas eu, Jared... eu não ia morar com ele, não estava nada acertado ainda, foi por isso que eu não te falei... eu não ia esconder uma coisa dessas de você...

- Ta bom Jen, eu já entendi...

- Mas eu sei que você ficou magoado...

- Você tem é que parar de ficar escutando o meu pai... ele é louco...

- Eu terminei com o Robert, mas o seu pai já deve ter te contado...

- É, eu já sei, mas como eu disse, a sua vida não é problema meu.

- Você também não foi totalmente sincero comigo...

- Como?

- Por que você nunca me falou do soco que deu nele?

- Ah... e pra que eu ia te contar?

- Sei lá, se eu soubesse disso eu não teria ficado com ele tanto tempo, com certeza...

- Jen, eu não quero mais falar nisso, ok? Eu tive um dia péssimo, e só quero que você me deixe em paz...

- Ta, se é o que você quer... Mas... Jared... me desculpa por tudo... eu realmente não quis te magoar.

Jared revirou os olhos, bufou e saiu da sala... voltando ao que estava fazendo antes.

Logo toca o seu celular...

- Eu vou buscar o Gabriel na escola, e vou levar ele pra sair depois, e não me interessa se você quer ou não...

- O quê? Como assim não interessa?

- Eu sou o avô dele... e seu pai... e ainda mando em você se eu quiser...

Jared riu...

- O senhor bebeu, ou o que?

- Não, eu só estou de saco cheio de fazer o que você quer...

- O senhor está querendo brigar denovo? Só não esqueça que ele é meu filho, e o senhor está na minha casa...

- Pode deixar que amanhã mesmo eu estou indo embora... eu sei muito bem quando estou atrapalhando...

- Como é que o senhor diz, mesmo? Ah, "Que atitude adulta!"

- Eu estou indo buscar o garoto, até mais!!

- Pai... – Mas Gerald já havia desligado o telefone...

- Puta que pariu! Mais que filho da mãe! – Jared socou a mesa – O que deu nele agora? Depois eu é quem sou o teimoso! Ele consegue ser pior que uma criança birrenta... - Jared saiu resmungando...

Já estava anoitecendo, e Jared estava se sentindo péssimo... Saiu do prédio a pé, e entrou no primeiro bar que viu pela frente. Começou a beber para esquecer os problemas, e já tinha tomado algumas doses ali mesmo no balcão, quando percebeu um sujeito muito próximo...

- Hey, muito prazer, eu sou o Chad.

- Hey – Jared apenas o olhou meio desconfiado, sentindo que o álcool já começava a fazer efeito em seu cérebro.

- E... você é...

- Ah, Jared, muito prazer...

- Eu... é... eu estava te observando e...

- Eu percebi.

- Então, é... o que você acha da gente sair daqui e, sei lá... dar uma volta?

Jared ficou o analisando de cima em baixo antes de responder...

- Não, péssima idéia, eu já bebi demais pra saber o que estou fazendo...

- Bom, então se você mudar de idéia, eu vou estar por aqui - Chad disse e voltou para a mesa onde estava.

Depois de mais algumas doses, Jensen apareceu no bar junto de uns amigos do trabalho. Sentaram em uma mesa, e assim que Jensen avistou Jared no balcão, pediu licença e foi até ele...

- Hey, que surpresa te encontrar por aqui!

- O que você quer, Jen?

- Jared, quanta doses desse uísque você bebeu?

- Eu... é... acho que eu perdi a conta, já...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Por quê? Eu não posso beber?

- Isso não é do seu feitio.

- Bom, agora é.

- Qual é Jared, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Nada, eu só... briguei com o meu pai, só isso... Eu já te falei que ele é um maldito de um manipulador? E um teimoso, e cabeça dura e... desaforado! Ele ligou só pra me provocar...

- Cara, eu adorei o seu pai...

- Leva ele pra sua casa, então!

Jensen riu...

- O que foi que ele fez dessa vez?

- Ele vive enchendo a minha cabeça... e eu preciso de férias... bem longe dele...

- Amanhã você cura essa ressaca e vocês se entendem de novo...

- Você não conhece o meu pai...

- Cara, você deve ter extrapolado na bebida desta vez... Por que a gente não sai daqui, aí você pode chorar as suas mágoas a vontade...

- Eu não vou sair daqui... você é o segundo que me convida pra sair daqui hoje...

- É mesmo, é? E quem foi o primeiro?

- Ta vendo aquele cara ali, na outra mesa? Ele me disse o seu nome, é... Pôrra, eu já não sei mais...

- Humm, mas você não ia sair com ele, ia?

- E por que não? ele é até bem bonitinho... quase tão bonito quanto você...

- Hã – Jensen deu um sorriso de lado, orgulhoso – Sabe Jared, eu preciso te embebedar mais vezes... Mas vamos lá, prometo que eu só vou te levar pra casa...

- Não, eu não quero voltar pra casa... eu não vou aguentar o meu pai e o seu blá, blá, blá... novamente...

Jensen riu...

- Tudo bem, vamos lá pra minha casa, então...

Jensen ajudou Jared, que foi praticamente cambaleando até o carro, e ao chegar em casa, o levou até o seu quarto, o deitando em sua cama...

- Pronto, agora você fica aqui quietinho que eu vou ligar pro seu pai avisando que você vai ficar aqui...

Jared riu alto, sem Jensen saber do que...

- Jen, o meu pai tem 53 anos – Jared falava enrolando a língua...

- E daí?

- E daí que ele tem transado mais do que eu, ultimamente...

Agora foi Jensen quem riu alto...

- Do que você está falando?

- É verdade...

- Mesmo? Então quando foi a última vez que você transou, e com quem? – Agora Jensen já estava aproveitando pra matar sua curiosidade...

- Com você – Jared deitou de bruços com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

- Peraí – Jensen o virou de volta – Comigo? Você diz, da primeira vez? Ou da última tentativa?

- Da primeira vez, seu burro! – Jared enfiou novamente o rosto no travesseiro.

- Não, isso não é possível, é? Mas isso fazem meses, você deveria estar no mínimo subindo pelas paredes, ou com calo na mão de tanto...

Jared resmungou algo que Jen não conseguiu entender.

- Quer dizer que esse tempo todo... isso ... eu... Eu devo ter significado algo pra você então... então não foi só sexo... Caralho! Como eu fui burro! O seu pai tinha toda razão, eu não podia ter desistido tão cedo... Pôrra, eu ferrei com tudo! – Jensen resmungava sozinho...

Jensen deitou ao lado de Jared na cama, indignado...

- É meu amigo, você vai ter uma bela de uma ressaca amanhã. – Jensen gargalhou vendo o estado de Jared, e o virou de lado para poder olhá-lo...

Tocou seu rosto de leve, com as pontas dos dedos, tocando em seus lábios em seguida... Estava resistindo a vontade de se aproveitar do amigo naquele estado...

- O que você quer, Jen? Transar comigo? – Jared disse o puxando com força pela cintura, o trazendo para perto...

- Hahaha... não no estado em que você está – Jen disse tentando se afastar, mas Jared continuou o segurando com força.

- Por que não, Jen? Não era o que você sempre queria? Vai me deixar assim, nesse estado agora? – Jared puxou Jensen pra cima dele e começou a atacar o seu pescoço...

Jensen teve que usar todo seu auto controle para resistir aquilo... Então finalmente conseguiu segurar os braços de Jared, para depois se desvencilhar de seu corpo.

- Caramba, Jared... eu sei que você anda em falta, mas eu não posso fazer isso, é tudo o que eu mais quero, mas não desse jeito... Te conhecendo do jeito que eu conheço, eu sei que amanhã você vai me odiar se eu fizer isso...

Jared apenas resmungou o que mais pareceu um gemido e voltou a deitar de bruços, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro novamente.

Jensen esperou mais um tempo e depois retirou seus sapatos e suas roupas, e o cobriu com um cobertor.

- Bom, acho que eu vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes, que é pra não ter o perigo de cair em tentação durante a noite.

Jensen pegou o telefone e ligou para a casa de Jared...

- Hey, Sr. Gerald, é... só pra avisar, o Jared não vai voltar pra casa hoje... ele meio que bebeu demais, e acho melhor que ele durma por aqui hoje...

- Bebeu, é? Quanto?

- A ponto de cambalear e não saber direito o que fala...

- Hã... belo jeito de resolver as coisas... Ta, valeu por avisar...

- Tudo bem, até mais...

- Ei!

- Hã?

- E vê se não se aproveita do estado dele – Gerald disse rindo.

- Não, claro que não... aliás, ele já está dormindo...

- Ok, até mais.

Jared acordou pela manhã com a boca seca, e a cabeça latejando... Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava no quarto de Jensen, procurou suas roupas, e cada movimento que fazia, parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir...

Se vestiu, foi ao banheiro e depois parou encostado no batente da porta, as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram feito um furacão na sua cabeça.

- Puta merda! O que foi que eu fiz...

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e pensou em sair de fininho, antes que Jensen o visse, pois a última coisa que queria era encarar o loiro, depois das besteiras que havia dito na noite anterior.

Passou pela sala, agradecendo mentalmente por Jensen não estar ali, e ao tocar a maçaneta da porta da saída, ouviu uma voz atrás dele...

- Onde você pensa que vai? Ia sair sem falar comigo? – Perguntou Jensen se divertindo com a situação.

- Eu só... tenho que ir...

- O seu carro ficou no estacionamento da empresa, você ia embora a pé?

- Sim, caminhar faz bem pra curar a ressaca.

- Senta aí Jared, nós precisamos conversar...

- O que? Vai querer tirar uma com a minha cara, por causa de ontem a noite? Deixa pra outra hora Jen, agora eu não estou a fim...

- Então você se lembra do que disse ontem a noite?

- De cada palavra... Merda! Feliz daquele que bebe e não lembra nada no dia seguinte. – Jared disse ainda sem coragem de encarar Jensen.

- A maioria faz de conta que não lembra...

- Eu devia ter feito isso. – Disse envergonhado.

- Não, não devia, e sabe... eu gostei do que ouvi ontem...

- Claro, você deve estar se divertindo...

- Não, eu só... fiquei feliz com algumas coisas...

Jared suspirou...

- Sei... mas eu preciso ir, Jensen...

- Ok, eu te levo até a sua casa...

* * *

Continua...

Obrigada a todos que leram, e em especial a quem deixou review!

Beijos!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 13**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Jared saiu do carro e entrou pelo portão, com Jensen o seguindo. Assim que Gabriel viu Jensen, foi correndo o encontrar e pulou no seu colo.

- Oi tio Jensen!

- Hey garotão!

- Ótimo, agora você já roubou o meu filho também – Jared disse de mau humor e entrou em casa.

Jensen deu risada, vendo que Jared ficou com ciúmes.

Quando Jared entrou em casa, seu pai apenas o encarou de cara feia...

- Agora não pai, por favor... Eu acho que a minha cabeça vai explodir – Jared disse indo direto para a cama, onde deitou a cabeça no travesseiro devagar.

Depois de alguns minutos, Gerald apareceu no quarto com uma caneca de chá e uns comprimidos.

- Toma isso, que você vai acordar inteiro depois...

- O senhor por acaso não colocou veneno aí, colocou? – Jared perguntou brincando.

- Sabe que não é uma má idéia?

- Pai? O que foi aquilo ontem? Aquela ligação?

- Ah... Me desculpa, eu estava nervoso e tinha que descontar em alguém...

- Que bom que eu sou o primeiro da lista...

- É, foi mal...

- O senhor não vai embora mesmo, vai?

- Hoje não, você tem uma bela ressaca pra curar, e eu vou cuidar do meu neto.

- Bom.

- De qualquer forma, está na hora de eu ir, pra quem iria ficar uns dias, eu já estou aqui há um mês, e eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Eu só não quero que o senhor vá... só porque está bravo comigo...

- Eu não faria isso. Eu não vou me afastar de vocês novamente.

- Ótimo...

- Eu vou deixar você dormir agora, nisso que dá ficar enchendo a cara por aí...

- Ta, só deixa o sermão pra amanhã, por favor...

Gerald voltou pra sala, onde Jensen estava montando quebra cabeças com Gabriel.

- E então... uma noite inteirinha sozinho com ele... e não deu em nada, pelo jeito...

- Ele estava duro de bêbado...

- Hahaha, e não é duro que você gosta?

- Não desse jeito - Jensen disse rolando os olhos e bufando.

- E eu sempre achei que as mulheres é que eram complicadas! Olha só vocês dois! E eu pensei que ia embora daqui sabendo que estava tudo bem...

- O senhor está indo embora?

- Eu não posso ficar aqui a vida toda... já fiquei até demais...

- É uma pena... Eu estava contando com o senhor, sabe... pra dar uma forcinha...

- Não tem o que ajudar Jensen, ele já sabe o que eu penso sobre isso... agora é entre vocês dois... Você deu mancada, só tem que consertar, não é tão difícil assim.

- Pfff, não é tão difícil... até parece!

- Não, você está no caminho certo, é só não pisar na bola de novo.

- Eu não vou pisar... puxa, eu realmente estou tentando... será que... se eu convidar ele pra sair...

- Hoje é claro que não. Ressaca e mau humor, ninguém merece! Mas tenta amanhã, enquanto eu estiver por aqui, ele não tem desculpa pra não ir... eu fico com o Gabriel.

- Hmmm... valeu sogrão!

- Ei, só não me vem com essa agora! Fala sério!

Jensen deu uma folga no fim de semana, afinal não queria pressionar Jared demais, teria que ir devagar desta vez, se é que isso era possível.

Já na segunda feira, saindo do trabalho, encontrou com Jared no estacionamento, e então não resistiu...

- Ei Jare, por que a gente não vai hoje a noite até aquele bar onde você estava bebendo aquele dia? É um lugar bem legal, e assim quem sabe a gente pode conversar um pouco.

- Ta.

- O quê?

- O que?

- Você disse ta? Quero dizer... você concordou?

- O que você acha, Jen? Deixa de ser esquisito!

- Ta, eu - Jensen não conseguia disfarçar a alegria – Eu posso passar na sua casa, pra gente ir junto?

- Ta.

- Beleza, eu passo lá as nove então.

Jensen saiu dali e foi para o seu carro pensando que apesar das respostas monossilábicas, Jared tinha aceitado sair com ele, e isso era sem dúvida um bom sinal.

Conforme combinado, Jensen foi até a casa de Jared a noite. Chegou um pouco mais cedo, meio que para garantir que o moreno não mudasse de idéia.

Não chegou nem a entrar na casa, pois Jared já estava pronto e foi até o carro assim que o viu, então apenas acenou e deu uma piscada para o pai de Jared, que estava na janela, e deu um sorriso maroto ao ver Jensen ali.

- Qual é a de você e do meu pai, Jen?

- O que?

- Eu percebi a troca de olhares entre vocês, com certeza estão tramando alguma coisa...

- Cara, você é desconfiado! Fala sério!

- Sei...

Chegaram no bar e Jensen escolheu uma mesa um pouco mais reservada para sentarem. Estava bem movimentado, e a música estava agradável. Os dois ficaram por um longo tempo falando bobagens, até Jared se levantar para ir ao banheiro.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e Jensen se deu conta de que Jared estava demorando demais para voltar, então olhou ao redor e o viu encostado no balcão conversando com o mesmo cara loiro que estava no bar na noite em que Jared encheu a cara, e que segundo Jared, o havia convidado para sair do bar com ele.

Jensen tamborilava os dedos na mesa, puto da vida... Que diabos Jared tinha para falar tanto com ele? Jensen tomava sua cerveja sem desgrudar os olhos dos dois.

O cara estava parado diante de Jared, falando sem parar, de vez em quando ria de alguma coisa, e Jared parecia bem entretido com a conversa, de vez em quando dava um e outro sorriso, e Jensen pensou que devia ser proibido Jared sorrir para qualquer pessoa que não fosse Jensen. Afinal, por que diabos Jared tinha que ser sempre tão simpático com todo mundo? Agora o cara já estava com uma das mãos segurando no braço de Jared, e Jensen estava se segurando para não ir até lá e puxar o moreno de volta para a mesa.

Depois de mais dez minutos de pura tortura para Jensen, Jared voltou para a mesa, e Jensen já estava com um tremendo mau humor.

Ao ver sua cara emburrada, Jared começou a rir...

- O que foi, Jen? Que bicho te mordeu?

- Nenhum... eu só não vim com você pra cá, pra ficar sozinho a noite toda...

- Ah, tadinho - Jared disse zoando - A noite toda? Jen, eu só demorei uns 15 minutos.

- Como é mesmo o nome do seu amiguinho?

Jared riu...

- É Chad.

- Ah, e você... resolveu que vai sair do bar com ele, hoje?

Agora Jared já estava perdendo a paciência...

- Ciúmes, Jen? – Jared falou bem próximo da orelha de Jensen, lhe causando um arrepio.

- Não, eu só... achei muito atrevimento do cara, cercar você daquele jeito.

- Ele não estava me cercando, só estava sendo gentil, até me pediu desculpas pelo outro dia...

- Gentil, é? Deve ser porque ele está querendo te levar pra cama...

- Essa é a tática que você usa, Jen? Quando quer levar alguém pra cama?

Jensen riu...

- Minhas táticas devem ser uma droga, porque eu venho tentando isso há meses com alguém, e nada...

- Talvez você não tenha esperado o momento certo...

- Como assim, momento certo? – Agora Jensen estava curioso...

Mas neste momento apareceram no bar dois amigos de Jensen, e foram direto sentar na mesa com os dois, interrompendo a conversa...

Jared logo quis ir embora e Jensen o levou para casa, inconformado... A noite não havia sido nada do que ele havia planejado.

Primeiro, para atrapalhar tudo, aquele idiota do Chad, e para completar, os inconvenientes dos seus amigos, que não se tocavam e ficaram com eles o resto da noite. Puta que pariu, o que mais poderia dar errado? - Jensen pensou - Já tinha sido uma dificuldade fazer com que Jared saísse com ele, e agora parecia que o universo inteiro estava conspirando contra, só podia ser isso...

Ao chegarem na casa de Jared, Jensen parou o carro em frente ao portão, e se inclinou para pegar uma pasta no banco de trás, e foi quando os dois ficaram muito próximos, e Jensen encarou Jared sem saber se arriscava ou não, e foi então que, para sua surpresa, Jared o beijou... Foi um beijo suave, mas delicioso, como se estivesse experimentando alguma coisa... Apesar da vontade de agarrá-lo ali mesmo no banco do caroneiro, com todas as suas forças, Jensen correspondeu ao beijo, mas deixou que o moreno conduzisse, pois tinha medo de estragar tudo novamente...

Tão rápido como começou, o beijo terminou, e Jared saiu do carro sem dizer uma palavra a respeito disso.

- Até mais Jensen...

- Ei, espera...

- O que?

- Eu... é... você vai sair assim? Sem me dizer nada?

- O que você quer que eu diga?

- Sei lá, mas você me beijou assim, do nada... deve haver algum motivo...

- Bom, você chegou muito próximo, e tem uma boca... tentadora... sei lá...

- Então é isso? Você só me beijou porque eu tenho uma boca tentadora?

- Eu não sei Jen... Cara, você faz perguntas demais... Eu tenho que ir...

E Jared saiu deixando um Jensen embasbacado dentro do carro.

O loiro ainda levou um certo tempo para assimilar o que estava acontecendo e voltar a si, para só então dar a partida no carro e ir embora.

Chegando em casa, não conseguia se conformar... Claro que aquele beijo tinha significado algo mais, com certeza Jared só não quis admitir.

Jared entrou em casa e foi tomar um banho antes de dormir, e ao sair do chuveiro se deparou com Gabriel parado na porta do quarto, espiando...

- Hey amigão, o que foi agora, mais vampiros no seu quarto? – Jared dissse brincando e o pegando no colo.

- Não pai, você não sabe que vampiros não existem? O vovô disse que são só pessoas com maquiagem no filme. Agora eu sou muito corajoso, não tenho mais medo...

- Ah, corajoso, é... muito sábio o seu avô...

- Aham...

- Então o que aconteceu? Teve um pesadelo?

- Não, eu só não consigo mais dormir... posso ficar aqui?

- Deixa eu ver... hmm... por esta noite pode – Jared disse deitando Gabriel na cama e fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço. – Agora deita aqui, bem quietinho...

Neste instante toca o celular, e Jared balança a cabeça incrédulo vendo que era Jensen ligando...

- Oi

- Hey, ta fazendo o que?

- Nada, estou deitado na cama...

- Cara, você não pode me deixar nessa aflição... eu preciso saber...

- Saber o que?

- O que significou aquele beijo...

- Jensen, foi só um beijo, eu já te disse. Por que você acha que tem que haver algum motivo?

- E por que você está falando baixo desse jeito?

- Jensen, eu...

- Jared? Eu ouvi a voz de alguém aí do seu lado... Cara, tem alguém na cama com você? – Jensen perguntou preocupado.

- Tem sim, tem alguém aqui com os olhinhos arregalados e brilhando, louco pra falar com você... peraí... - Jared disse e colocou o celular no ouvido de Gabriel.

- Jared, o que...

- Oi tio Jensen!

- Gabriel! Oi! O que você faz acordado a essa hora?

- Eu não consigo dormir, daí eu vim aqui na cama do meu pai.

- Ah, e ele vai contar uma historinha pra você dormir?

- Vai sim. Tio Jensen, quando você vai me levar ao parque de novo?

- Hmm, esta semana eu vou viajar, mas loguinho eu te levo novamente, aí quem sabe até eu convenço o seu pai de ir junto com a gente...

- Ta bom, tio Jensen.

- Agora vê se dorme com os anjinhos, e não esquece que o tio Jensen te ama muito, tá...

- Ta bom, eu também te amo...

- Agora passa o telefone de volta pro seu papi? Até mais Gabriel!

Jared pegou o celular de volta e viu que Jensen estava se matando de rir no outro lado...

- Você pirou, ou o que?

- Eu estava aqui imaginando a sua cara ao ouvir o Gabriel me falar isso... Fala a verdade, você se morde de ciúmes, não é?

- Cala a boca, seu cretino, acha que eu tenho ciúmes do meu filho? Idiota!

- Ei, manera com o palavreado, afinal seu filhotinho ta aí do lado...

- Ele não está mais, foi ao banheiro.

- Ah, sim. Ta vendo Jared, os homens da sua casa me amam, com exceção se você, é claro.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza...

- Do que? Que os outros homens da sua casa me amam? Ou que você é uma exceção?

- Essa fica pra você pensar o restante da noite... Boa noite Jensen! – E Jared desligou o telefone, deixando um Jensen pasmo do outro lado.

- Cretino, filho da mãe! Como é que eu vou dormir agora? – Jensen resmungou sozinho...

* * *

Continua...

Beijinhos, e muitíssimo obrigada a todos que deixaram review!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 14**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Como já era previsto, Jensen rolou na cama a noite inteira, sem conseguir pregar o olho um minuto sequer... A ansiedade o estava matando... quem diabos conseguiria entender Jared? Jensen pensou que nem o pai dele deveria entender, porque afinal os dois viviam se matando, de tanto brigar...

- Deixa se ser tapado, Jensen, pois isso com certeza foi um sinal verde... agora é só manter a velocidade dentro do limite, sem dar uma de apressadinho novamente, que as coisas vão se encaixar - Jensen falava sozinho enquanto colocava as últimas peças de roupa dentro da mala, já que teria que pegar um avião dentro dentro de uma hora.

Desembarcando do avião, surgiu novamente a grande dúvida: Ligar ou não ligar para Jared. Se ligasse apenas para dizer: "Oi, tudo bem? E então, o que foi aquele maldito beijo ontem?" não seria pressionar, seria? Pôrra Jensen! Pôrra! Se controla... foco no trabalho agora, afinal você tem uma reunião importante daqui a pouco. - Jensen pensava enquanto se dirigia de táxi ao hotel.

Jen saiu de seus devaneios com o barulho do seu celular tocando, e sentiu até um frio na barriga pensando, ou melhor, esperando que fosse Jared. A decepção foi grande quando olhou no visor e viu que era Robert. O sujeitinho não desistia mesmo... havia ligado umas dez vezes na última semana, e Jensen já tinha deixado bem claro que não mudaria de idéia, não teria volta.

Colocou no silencioso e não atendeu, não queria que nada estragasse o seu dia...

Jared tirou o dia de folga, já que não seria necessária sua presença na obra, e nem tinha nenhuma reunião marcada, e foi com seu pai até a cidade vizinha conhecer a sua dita namorada. Bom, pelo menos esta tinha um pouco mais que a sua idade. Não que tivesse algo contra as garotinhas que seu pai costumava namorar, mas isso era no mínimo esquisito.

Jensen retornou na quinta, e mal puderam conversar durante o dia, devido ao trabalho, mas no final do dia desceram juntos no elevador...

- Ei Jared, o que você acha da gente ir lá pra minha casa hoje a noite, hein? – Jensen disse chegando bem próximo e praticamente prensando Jared contra a parede do elevador.

- Jen, você sabe que esses elevadores são equipados com câmera de segurança, não sabe? – Jared disse o afastando.

- O quê? Quer dizer que fica tudo gravado?

- Gravado não, mas se o porteiro estiver olhando pro monitor neste momento, você pode dar um tchauzinho pra ele...

- Caralho! E ele pode nos ouvir também?

- Não Jen, ele só pode nos ver.

- E como eu vou saber se ele viu na hora que eu estava te agarrando?

- A gente passa lá na portaria e você cumprimenta ele, se ele ficar sério, é porque não viu nada, agora se ele der um sorrisinho, aí ferrou - Jared disse rindo e se divertindo com a cara de preocupado de Jensen.

- Caralho!

Ao saírem do elevador, os dois tentaram se manter sérios, então Jared foi na frente, cumprimentou o porteiro educadamente como sempre, e depois Jensen.

Ao saírem porta afora os dois não conseguiram se conter e caíram na gargalhada, e o porteiro ainda olhou pela porta de vidro sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Jen, você precisava ver a sua cara! – Jared disse zoando, sem conseguir parar de rir.

- Ei, agora falando sério... aparece lá em casa hoje a noite... acho que a gente precisa conversar...

- Jen...

- Qual é Jared? Vai ser só uma conversa... Por favor?

- Ok, eu apareço lá pelas oito.

- Yes!! – Jensen não conseguiu disfarçar sua alegria. Foi para casa cantarolando dentro do carro, eufórico feito uma criança em dia de natal.

Passavam cinco minutos das oito, e Jensen já caminhava de um lado para o outro dentro de casa, ansioso...

- Atrasado... atrasado... Pôrra! Será que ele não vem? – Jensen falava sozinho – Acho que vou ligar pro celular dele.

Neste instante toca a campainha, e Jen sentiu aquele frio na barriga, como se estivesse indo para um primeiro encontro.

- Hey – Jensen recebeu Jared sem conseguir conter um enorme sorriso, que Jared retribuiu.

- Você está atrasado...

- Cinco minutos?

- Oito.

- Ah, puxa, como eu pude fazer uma coisa dessas?

- Bom, agora vai ter que compensar...

- E então? O que você tanto queria conversar comigo?

- Ah, são umas coisas sobre o Hotel – Jensen mostrou alguns papéis espalhados sobre a mesa de centro da sala.

- Sobre o Hotel? – Agora Jared estava abismado...

- É, eu andei tendo umas idéias, acho que vale a pena você dar uma olhada – Jensen disse, fingindo seriedade.

- Idéias? – Jared perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim, ah, desculpe, eu nem perguntei, você quer beber alguma coisa?

- Quero sim, água, mas pode deixar que eu pego sozinho – Jared disse e foi em direção a cozinha, e sem que percebesse Jensen o seguiu... Quando Jared se virou deu de cara com ele, ficando com seu rosto a centímetros de distância. Jared ficou olhando daqueles olhos verdes para a boca de Jensen, tentando conter o impulso de avançar naqueles lábios tentadores...

Jensen foi mais rápido desta vez e puxou Jared pela nuca, pressionando seus lábios e em seguida já pedindo passagem com sua língua atrevida, ao que o moreno correspondeu com vontade, explorando cada partezinha daquela boca que tanto desejava, enquanto suas mão já foram entrando por dentro da camisa do loiro, tocando a pele quente de sua cintura e seu abdômen definido, para então subir e lhe acariciar os mamilos, sentindo Jen gemer em sua boca...

Suas mão ágeis então desabotoaram a camisa de Jen com pressa, a retirando por completo para então puxar sua camiseta, deixando seu peito nu conforme queria...

Jensen deu o mesmo destino a camisa de Jared, e então seguiram um caminho até o quarto, sem sequer interromper o beijo.

- Você... desligou seu celular desta vez? – Jensen perguntou em meio aos beijos.

- Está no silencioso, e o seu? – Jared perguntou e teve que rir...

- Desligado.

- Ótimo.

Quando caíram na cama, com Jensen por cima de Jared, já estavam vestindo apenas a boxer, e Jensen beijava e mordia seu pescoço, com suas mãos apertando a cintura de Jared, ao mesmo tempo esfregando suas ereções, que já estavam pedindo por alívio.

Jensen tirou o restante de suas roupas, e foi fazendo um caminho com a língua pelo peitoral e abdômen de Jared, enquanto as mãos do moreno acariciavam suas costas, arranhando levemente com as unhas, deixando seu corpo arrepiado. Seus corpos continuavam colados, se esfregando, pedindo por mais contato.

Jensen tomou o membro de Jared em sua mão, e começou a acariciá-lo de forma provocante, para depois, abrindo um pouco mais suas pernas, e tendo colocado lubrificante em seu dedos, percorrer a fenda quente entre as nádegas de Jared. Introduziu um dedo devagar, sentindo Jared ofegar com o contato. Então começou a movimentá-lo cuidadosamente dentro do moreno, que gemia baixinho, num misto de dor e prazer. Logo introduziu um segundo dedo, movimentando-os até Jared começar a gemer mais alto de prazer, se contorcendo embaixo dele.

Ter Jared assim, a sua mercê, era tudo o que Jensen sempre desejou, tocar e possuir aquele corpo perfeito, ouvir seus gemidos de prazer...

Jen retirou seus dedos com cuidado, para então penetrar lentamente com seu membro. Entrou devagar, percebendo a expressão de dor no rosto de Jared, que aos poucos foi se suavizando, até se tornar puro prazer, então tornou seus movimentos cada vez mais fortes e mais intensos, seus gemidos se confundindo, com o membro de Jared sendo pressionado pelo abdômen de Jensen, suas pernas em volta de sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que investia com força dentro dele.

Então seus corpos suados passaram a se mover no mesmo ritmo... os dois gemendo e dizendo coisas desconexas até chegarem no limite... então Jared gozou... sujando o abdômen de ambos, e Jen em seguida também veio com força dentro dele...

Jen saiu com cuidado de dentro do moreno, retirou a camisinha, e assim permaneceram abraçados, ofegantes...

Jared abriu os olhos, percebendo que o dia já tinha clareado, quando se deu conta de que não estava sozinho na cama...

- Caramba Jen! Não acredito que eu peguei no sono...

- Ei, qual é o problema? – Jensen disse puxando Jared de volta para a cama.

- O Gabriel, eu...

- Ele está com o seu pai, deixa de ser estressado!

- Eu sei, mas... eu fiquei de voltar ontem a noite, e...

- O seu pai deve ter imaginado, né Jare! Ele não é nenhum estúpido!

- Imaginado que a gente...

Jensen gargalhou...

- Acho que você não acordou direito ainda, meu amor... dorme mais um pouquinho.

- É que é estranho pensar nisso, não?

- Não, não é nada estranho, você tem um pai e tanto...

- Mas eu tenho que ir, eu...

- Não Jared, você precisa é voltar a dormir... anda... deita aqui pertinho de novo... Seu filhote está em boas mãos.

Os dois voltaram a dormir, acordando perto do meio dia.

- Jen?

- Hmm?

- Você não tinha que ir trabalhar hoje?

- Eu sou o patrão, esqueceu?

- Mas você... avisou alguém? Devem estar sentindo sua falta.

- Deve ter umas cinquenta mensagens no meu celular, mas eu não me importo... Por mim o mundo pode desabar lá fora.

- Bom, agora realmente eu preciso ir...

- Ta bom, eu prometo te liberar, mas só depois de tomar um banho comigo...

Jared sorriu...

- Você sempre acorda tão animadinho?

- Quando tem um moreno de quase dois metros na minha cama, sim...

- Sabe Jen, quem olha pra você, até pensa que você é um cara sério...

- E foi por isso que você se apaixonou por mim? Por eu ser um cara sério? – Jensen disse convencido.

- Não, eu me apaixonei por você, porque você não vale nada mesmo... E porque você tem uma bunda bonita – Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Uau! Essa é a melhor declaração de amor que já recebi – Jensen disse arrastando Jared para o chuveiro...

Depois de um loongo banho juntos, Jared finalmente foi para casa. No caminho, ainda no carro, seu celular tocou... Jared abriu um sorriso ao ver que era Jensen.

- Já está com saudades?

- Se estou? Tem certeza que não quer voltar aqui?

- O que é, Jen?

- Eu... é... você sabe que eu gosto das coisas bem claras, não é? Preto no branco.

- É, acho que eu já percebi.

- Então, é... a gente está namorando? Ou agora é a parte em que você vai fugir, e fazer de conta que nada aconteceu novamente?

- Não decidi ainda...

- Jared!

- Acho que eu cansei de fugir, Jen...

- Cansou de fugir de mim?

- Cansei de fugir do que eu sinto por você...

- Então a gente está namorando?

Jared gargalhou.

- Sim, Jensen, então a gente está namorando. A não ser que você queira me pedir em namoro pro meu pai. Ele iria adorar...

- Sei... ele iria adorar ter um motivo pra rir da minha cara pelo resto da vida...

- Acho que sim...

- Jared, já que eu sou seu namorado, posso passar na sua casa hoje a noite?

- Na minha casa? É... eu não sei... é que...

- Você não vai contar pra ele?

- Eu... eu não tinha pensado nisso, Jen... Me dá alguns dias?

- Claro, o tempo que precisar.

- Jen?

- Hmm?

- Você vai ficar chateado por isso?

- Não, eu já disse que não.

- É que... eu sei que ele vai adorar ter você sempre por perto, o problema é que... Eu não sei como explicar isso pra uma criança de três anos...

- Você vai arranjar um jeito Jare, você é um ótimo pai... e como eu falei, leve o tempo que precisar... eu não vou te pressionar.

Jared entrou em casa quando seu pai e Gabriel estavam almoçando...

- Hmm, o cheirinho está ótimo.

- Já almoçou?

- Não.

- Senta aí.

- E você, meu amorzinho? Dormiu bem ontem? – Jared perguntou dando um beijo em Gabriel.

- Eu dormi na cama do vovô.

- É mesmo?

- Aham.

- E você? Dormiu bem ontem? – Gerald perguntou com sarcasmo, deixando Jared sem graça.

- Aham.

- Vocês... finalmente...

- Aham.

- Oficialmente?

- Acho que sim.

- Ufa! Pensei que isso nunca fosse acontecer!

- Papai? Por que o tio Jensen não veio?

- Ele... teve que ir trabalhar.

- Vocês tão namorando?

Jared ficou branco, e quase engasgou com a comida...

- O que?

- O vovô disse!

Jared olhou para o seu pai, sem entender nada...

- É... nós... estamos... sim...

- Que legal! Por que ele não veio almoçar com a gente?

- Porque... ele não pode, mas ele vem outro dia, tá legal?

- Ta bom.

Jared esperou Gabriel terminar de almoçar e ir para o quarto, para esclarecer as coisas...

- Pai, que diabos foi isso?

- Ele teria que saber alguma hora, não?

- Mas por que...

- Ontem ele ouviu que você tinha ido a casa do Jensen, e quando você não voltou, ele quis ficar te esperando, então eu disse que você iria dormir lá, e ele ficou me enchendo de perguntas...

- Pai...

- Então eu disse a ele, que provavelmente vocês estavam namorando...

- E ele?

- Ele? Ficou contente... Apenas disse: Mas o tio Jensen é homem... Aí eu expliquei que alguns homens são diferentes, e blá,blá,blá, e ele entendeu...

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça, estava contendo o choro...

- Jared, eu sei que o ideal seria você mesmo explicar, mas... Como ele perguntou, eu não achei que seria legal mentir pra ele... E, nesta idade, basta explicar o básico, não é preciso entrar em detalhes, eles aceitam e pronto! Sem mais perguntas...

- Eu sei pai, é só que... Eu estava com tanto medo de falar pra ele, e pro senhor parece ser tão fácil...

- Eu acho que você ainda se recrimina por isso... o que torna as coisas mais difíceis.

- Não é que eu me recrimine, é que... sei lá, eu tinha medo da reação dele... Mas ele só tem três anos, não é? Tudo é muito mais simples nessa idade...

- É verdade. Agora me conta como é que foi a noite...

- Pai!!...

* * *

Continua...

Para quem estava esperando, finalmente rolou... rsrs

Beijinhos, e obrigada pelas reviews!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 15**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Era sábado, e após o almoço, Jensen foi até o seu escritório pegar uns documentos no cofre, e ficou por algum tempo ali, sentado em sua mesa, quando sua mente vagou para os acontecimentos de quinta a noite. Não conseguia nem acreditar... tudo tinha sido simplesmente perfeito. Mal tinha visto Jared na sexta, devido a reuniões e compromissos de trabalho, mas hoje com certeza poderiam matar a saudade. E que falta ele fazia... apenas um dia e Jensen já estava suspirando para vê-lo. Parece que quanto mais tempo ele ficava perto do moreno, mais tempo queria ficar.

Pensando nisso, e com um sorriso safado no rosto, pegou seu celular e discou o número já tão conhecido...

- Padalecki, me diz que você vai a minha casa hoje, porque eu estou doidinho pra te botar de quatro! – Jensen disse cheio de malícia na voz...

- Olha Jensen, se você me fizesse essa proposta a uns bons anos atrás, quem sabe eu até não descartaria a possibilidade, mas agora eu já estou meio velho para experimentar esse tipo de coisa, então é melhor você falar com o Jared, aqui.- Gerald disse e caiu na gargalhada, entregando o celular para Jared.

- Oi... Jensen, o que você falou pra ele rir desse jeito?

Jensen tinha ficado mudo do outro lado.

- Jen?

- Eu... é... eu te ligo depois, agora eu preciso me suicidar primeiro – Jensen disse e desligou o telefone.

- Pai, o que foi que ele...

- É melhor você não ir na casa dele hoje, ele quer fazer algo muito ruim com você. – Gerald disse e saiu, deixando Jared com cara de paisagem, sem entender nada...

Jensen voltou a sentar na cadeira, de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. Não podia acreditar que o pai de Jared tinha atendido o maldito celular, e justamente quando ele foi falar uma merda daquelas...

- Puta que pariu! – Jensen xingou a si mesmo – Como vou olhar pra cara do meu sogrão agora?

Seu celular tocou e ele atendeu rapidamente, pensando que era Jared.

- Jared, eu posso explicar, juro que eu falo com ele ainda hoje.

- Problemas com o seu namoradinho, Jen?

- Ah... Robert – Jensen bufou...

- Decepcionado?

- Eu só não sei por que você ainda está me ligando, pensei que as coisas tivessem ficado bem claras entre nós...

- Você não atendeu das outras vezes, e eu já disse que não vou desistir.

- Olha, cara...

- Jen... sinceramente, você sabe que o Jared não é homem pra você. Você sabe que nunca vai ter prioridade na vida dele, como tinha comigo. E vai ter sempre aquele pirralho no pé de vocês o tempo todo.

- Robert, você realmente não tem noção do que está falando, isso já passou dos limites.

- Eu não vou desistir Jensen, e eu sei que logo, logo você vai me dar razão. E depois não diga que eu não te avisei.

Robert desligou, e Jensen ficou ainda algum tempo ali sozinho, pensando... Agora que tinha finalmente conseguido se acertar com Jared, surgia mais este problema... Já não sabia mais como se livrar de Robert, e isto estava começando a deixá-lo preocupado.

Sentiu uma súbita vontade de falar com Jared agora, a voz do moreno o fazia se acalmar, assim como também o deixava aceso em certos momentos.

Ligou novamente para seu celular...

- Oi.

- Jared, é você?

- É claro que sou eu!

- Tem certeza?

Jared gargalhou do outro lado.

- Cara, eu não quero nem imaginar o que você falou pro meu pai.

- Melhor mesmo. Ele está aí?

- Não, acabou de sair, vai passar o fim de semana fora.

- Safadinho seu velho, hein!

- Nem me fale...

- Mas então, eu estou aqui na empresa vendo umas papeladas, por que você e o Gabriel não vão até lá em casa?

- Agora?

- É, me espera lá, você tem a chave, e mostra pro Gabriel o quarto dele... acho que ele vai gostar...

- Quarto dele?

- É, eu mandei decorar um dos quartos de hóspedes, assim ele vai se sentir mais a vontade quando estiver lá.

- E quando você fez isso?

- Há umas semanas atrás.

- Sei...

- Você vai?

- Sim, eu vou. Você não demora?

- Vou tentar me apressar o máximo.

- Ok.

Jared deu um banho em Gabriel e foram até a casa de Jensen. Mal abriu a porta, Gabriel saiu em disparada em direção ao quarto.

- Não corre, Gabriel, espera...

Jared tomou um susto ao ver um casal sentado no sofá da sala, a quem reconheceu pois já tinha os visto em uma fotografia... os pais de Jensen. Ótimo, isso era tudo o que faltava agora... maldito Jensen!

- Eu... é... Vocês são os pais do Jensen?

- Sim, e você é?

- Jared, eu sou... amigo dele. Me desculpem, eu... eu estava com a chave, então...

- Tudo bem, nós chegamos há mais ou menos uma hora, a empregada nos deixou entrar, mas teve que sair, então resolvemos esperar aqui. Você sabe onde ele está?

- Sim, ele foi até a empresa, mas disse que volta logo.

- Oh, e quem é esta coisinha fofa aqui? – Donna disse se aproximando e apertando as bochechas de Gabriel.

- Eu sou o Gabriel.

- Gabriel? Você parece mesmo um anjinho, de tão lindo, Gabriel.

- Obrigado - Gabriel disse com um sorriso encantador, mostrando as covinhas.

- Hmm... e muito educado, também, você vai ser um perigo com as meninas!

- O tio Jensen fez um quarto pra mim, você quer ver?

- Um quarto pra você? Claro, você quer me mostrar?

- Aham...

Então Gabriel levou Donna pela mão até o quarto. Enquanto isso Jared já estava a beira de um ataque de nervos, nunca se sentira tão desconfortável em toda sua vida.

O pai de Jensen não havia dito uma palavra ainda, apenas o olhava de cima em baixo, deixando Jared mais nervoso ainda.

Depois de alguns minutos, Donna voltou do quarto com Gabriel.

- Muito lindo o seu quarto Gabriel, o Jensen tem bom gosto.

- Monta pra mim? – Gabriel apareceu com uma caixa onde tinha uma pistinha de Hot Wills, pedindo para Jared montar.

- Agora não Gabriel, acho que nós já vamos indo.

- Não, por favor Jared, nos faça companhia até o Jensen chegar – Donna pediu.

- Bom, é... Ok, então vem cá Gabriel, vamos montar essa pista.

Então Jared sentou no chão com Gabriel e passou a montar a tal pista, assim o tempo passaria mais rápido até Jensen chegar.

- Então, ele é... seu sobrinho? Donna dirigiu a pergunta para Jared.

- Não, é meu filho...

- Hmm, e você é casado?

- Não.

- Mas você tem a guarda dele?

- Sim.

- É bastante responsabilidade, não é? Quero dizer, é que você é tão novo ainda.

- É, eu sei, mas vale a pena.

- Realmente, os filhos são a nossa alegria, não é? Pelo menos enquanto são pequenos. - Donna disse e ficou pensativa por um momento.

Jared ficou calado, não sabia nada da relação de Jensen com os pais, afinal o loiro falava muito pouco sobre eles.

- E o que você faz, Jared? – Desta vez foi o pai de Jensen quem perguntou, Jared se sentia em um interrogatório.

- Eu... eu sou engenheiro, estou trabalhando com o Jensen, na construção do Hotel Saint Sebastian.

- Oh, eu passei em frente ao hotel quando vínhamos para cá, está ficando muito bom.

- É, está sim.

- E vocês... são amigos há muito tempo?

- Há... sei lá, quase um ano, eu acho.

- Qual é mesmo o seu sobrenome? – Donna perguntou desta vez.

- Padalecki.

- E seus pais são daqui?

- Não, o meu pai é de San Antônio, mas ele está passando uns dias na minha casa.

- Engraçado, o Jensen nunca levou jeito com crianças.

- É, mas ele... Bom, o Gabriel o adora, e ele até que tem se saído muito bem.

- Isso é surpreendente...

Depois disso, a conversa se tornou mais leve, Donna passou a contar algumas coisas de quando Jensen era moleque, e logo em seguida Jensen chegou...

- Ei Jare, eu achei um lugar pra gente...

Então Jen parou boquiaberto, ao ver que seus pais estavam ali na sala.

Gabriel correu até ele, pulando em seu colo.

- Oi tio Jensen! Eu adorei o meu quarto!

- Oi, meu amorzinho, que bom que você gostou!

Então Jensen o colocou de volta no chão.

- Bom, pelo visto vocês já se conheceram. – Jensen disse sem graça, olhando de Jared para os seus pais.

- Vem Gabriel, vamos levar isso lá para o quarto. – Jared levantou e foi com o menino, deixando Jensen a sós com os pais.

- Jensen, nós...

- Mãe, vocês só... me dão um minutinho? – Jensen então foi atrás de Jared no quarto de Gabriel.

- Jared, me desculpe, eu não sabia que eles viriam...

- Tudo bem, eu entrei e dei de cara com eles ali, foi um susto, só espero não ter falado nenhuma besteira...

- Te encheram de perguntas, não é?

- Pior que um interrogatório policial.- Jared disse brincando.

- Me desculpa cara, eu não faria você passar por isso se soubesse.

- Tudo bem Jen, agora eu vou indo.

- Jare?

- Hmm?

- Eu te ligo depois, tá. Acho que a minha tarde não vai ser lá muito agradável.

- Ok, boa sorte, Jen! – Jared disse e então o deu um beijo antes de ir.

Jensen acompanhou Jared até a porta e depois voltou para a sala, sem saber direito o que fazer, tinha sido pego mesmo de surpresa...

- Então, por que depois de quase um ano, vocês resolvem aparecer aqui desse jeito? Sem sequer avisar?

- Nós achamos que você não iria querer nos receber, se soubesse que viríamos – Donna respondeu.

- Belo palpite.

- Jensen, nós viemos em paz, ok? Acho que está na hora de consertar algumas coisas.

- Tipo o que?

- Tipo... nós não vamos mais nos meter na sua vida, nem te julgar pelas suas opções. Nós queremos... apenas voltar a ser uma família...

- E a senhora está falando pelos dois?

- Sim, meu filho, é o que nós dois desejamos – Desta vez Roger falou.

- Olha, foram vocês que deixaram de falar comigo, então... sei lá, pra mim tanto faz.

- Eu gostei muito do seu garoto, Jensen – Donna falou.

- É, o Gabriel encanta todo mundo.

- Sim, mas eu estava me referindo ao Jared...

- O Jared? Mãe, só me diz que você não colocaram ele em uma situação constrangedora, por favor!

- Não Jensen, nós só conversamos. Eu gostei dele, apesar dele estar meio nervoso com a nossa presença, ele me pareceu um doce de pessoa...

- Ele é sim, e é alguém muito especial para mim.

- Então agora você gosta de crianças? Montou até um quarto pro menino! – Roger disse rindo.

- É impossível não gostar desse moleque, se vocês o conhecessem, também iriam se encantar.

- Quem sabe a gente possa o conhecer melhor, quando vocês forem nos visitar...

- É, quem sabe...

Os dois passaram o restante da tarde com Jensen, que os levou para conhecer o hotel, e depois foram a um restaurante jantar.

Depois disso os dois foram embora, e Jensen suspirou aliviado, afinal de contas essa visita forçada deles o tinha deixado um tanto tenso...

Saiu dali e foi até a casa de Jared, e o encontrou brincando no chão feito criança com Gabriel. Jensen se juntou a brincadeira, até a hora em que Jared colocou o menino para dormir, e voltou para a sala...

- E então, como foi a sua tarde?

- Cara, em que fria que eu me meti... Eu detesto isso, sabe, quase um ano sem falar comigo, e de repente aparecem assim...

- Mas correu tudo bem?

- Sim, até que foi tranquilo.

- Que bom!

- Acho que a minha mãe gostou de você.

- Ah, fala sério Jen, eu quase tive um ataque de nervos...

- Que nada, acho que você se saiu bem, claro que meus pais não são moderninhos e compreensivos como o papi Padalecki, mas, fazer o que?

Jared riu do comentário...

- Ei Jare, já que o Gabriel dormiu, o que você acha da gente ir lá pro seu quarto agora, pra conversar mais de perto, hein?

- Mais de perto? Tipo... O quanto mais de perto?

- Tipo... eu em cima de você? – Jensen disse agarrando Jared pela cintura.

- E não pode ser o contrário?

- Hmm... Isso pode ser negociável...

* * *

Continua...

Beijinhos a todos que leram até aqui! E muito obrigada pelas reviews!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 16**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Era sábado, e Jensen estava largado preguiçosamente na cama de Jared, enquanto o moreno e Gabriel discutiam por alguma coisa no chuveiro... Já haviam se passado três meses desde que tinham ficado juntos pra valer, e Jensen praticamente vivia na casa de Jared nos tempos livres, ou vice-versa.

Jensen teve que rir ao ouvir a discussão dos dois, agora que Jared tinha aberto a porta do banheiro, e Gabriel saiu de lá embrulhado em uma toalha...

- Ei, por que os meus amores estão se pegando de novo?

- Diz pra ele, tio Jensen!

- Diz o que, moleque? – Jensen disse pegando uma toalha e secando os cabelos do menino.

- Agora eu já tenho quatro anos, eu já posso tomar banho sozinho!

- Nada feito, mocinho... Se o seu papi diz que você precisa de ajuda, é porque precisa. Senão logo vai aparecer um ninho de ratos nessa cabeleira.

- Uia! – Gabriel fez bico e saiu, indo para o seu quarto se vestir, pelado e com as mão na cintura...

Jared que estava quieto parado na porta do banheiro, deu gargalhadas... Seu filho tinha um gênio e tanto...

- Imagina ele na adolescência, Jare... Cara, nós dois vamos enlouquecer! – Jensen disse e começou a rir também.

- Não sei de onde ele herdou essa teimosia, deve ser da mãe.

- Claro, da mãe... Até parece que eu já não tive uma boa amostra da família Padalecki.

- Você está reclamando, é?

- Nah, não tem nada que eu goste mais do que um Padalecki teimoso – Jensen disse puxando Jared para um beijo. – E por falar em Padalecki teimoso, seu pai ligou hoje pela manhã.

- O que ele queria?

- Nada, só saber se estava tudo em ordem, aí eu disse: Fica tranquilo Sogrão, que eu estou mantendo a ordem por aqui.

Jared deu risada...

- Mesmo?

- Sim, daí ele me xingou de um palavrão, o que é sinal de que está tudo ok, e depois ficou meia hora pendurado com o Gabriel no telefone.

- Ele deve estar com saudades, acabou se apegando demais nele enquanto estava aqui.

- Pois é, qualquer hora nós podemos ir até San Antônio se você quiser.

- É, qualquer hora...

- Jare, você já pensou sobre o que eu te falei ontem?

- Depende...

- Não se faz de bobo, benzinho... Sobre a gente juntar os trapos de uma vez?

- Eu não sei, Jen...

- Jare, se você não quer, é só me dizer, eu não vou achar ruim...

- Não é isso, na verdade você já vive aqui, ou eu lá, mas...

- Mas?

- É isso mesmo que você quer?

- Você tem alguma dúvida?

- Não é dúvida, é só que... eu fico um pouco inseguro quando se trata de uma grande mudança na minha vida, e principalmente na dele – Jared disse se referindo a Gabriel.

- Jare, ele já está acostumado com a minha casa, vai ficar perfeitamente a vontade lá.

- Eu sei, e é esse o problema... depois se as coisas não derem certo, ele tem muito a perder, sabe...

- E por que pensar que as coisas não vão dar certo? Eu te amo, Jared... e amo o Gabriel, e nunca tive tanta certeza de algo, como tenho em querer passar o resto da minha vida com vocês!

- Eu também te amo, Jen... e isso é tudo o que eu quero também... Desculpa se eu sou um idiota, as vezes...

- Você não está sendo idiota, só um pai muito babão... E eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas pode ficar tranquilo que se um dia as coisas não derem certo entre nós, eu só vou abandonar você, nunca vou deixar de ver o seu filhote.

- Oh, isso me deixa tão mais tranquilo – Jared disse brincando. – Mas tudo bem, a gente pode se mudar no mês que vem...

- Por que só no mês que vem?

- Porque terminam as aulas do Gabriel, aí no outro ano eu coloco ele em uma escola mais perto da sua casa, ok?

- Nossa casa! Mas ok, eu posso esperar mais um mês.

- Você é tão compreensivo, amor! – Jared disse meloso, zoando com o loiro.

- Vai se foder, Padalecki!

- Não seria uma má idéia, mas agora eu tenho que levar o teimosinho na casa do amiguinho dele, esqueceu? Eu volto logo...

- Ok, vou te esperar aqui na cama...

- Ei Gabriel, já está pronto? – Jared gritou da porta do quarto.

- Eu ainda não estou falando com vocês, mas claro que já estou pronto, vamos! – Gabriel disse fazendo cara de bravo.

- Ei, cuidado pra não tropeçar na tromba, mister zangado! Agora vem aqui me dar um beijinho antes de ir. – Jensen disse brincando com o garoto.

- Ta bom, tio Jensen! Mas eu ainda estou de mal com o meu pai! – Gabriel disse indo dar um beijo em Jensen.

- Acho melhor você fazer as pazes com ele, senão já sabe... vai ficar sem sorvete amanhã – Jensen cochichou no ouvido do menino.

- Ta bom, mas só quando eu chegar na casa do Brian. – Gabriel falou baixinho também.

Jensen fez sinal de ok com o polegar e piscou para Gabriel, antes deles saírem.

O loiro ainda estava esparramado na cama, quase pegando no sono, quando seu celular tocou...

- Oi – Atendeu bocejando, sem verificar o visor.

- Oi amor, sentiu saudades?

- Ro-Robert? – Jensen falou surpreso e assustado ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu mesmo.

- O que você quer?

- Você.

- Sem brincadeiras, Robert, eu achei que você tivesse desistido.

- Eu não desisto do que quero Jen... Eu estive viajando, e cara... eu estou surpreso! Eu jurava que esse seu romancezinho com o Jared não duraria dois meses, mas você me surpreendeu.

- Eu não sei o que...

- Eu realmente pensei que assim que você matasse o seu tesão por ele, iria cair fora, mas pelo jeito eu me enganei.

- Eu estou muito bem com o Jared, é melhor você desistir.

- Mas me conta, Jen? Como está sendo esta sua vidinha com ele? Não cansou ainda de brincar de casinha? E como vocês fazem? Vocês tem que esperar o Gabriel dormir para poder transar?

- Olha Robert, eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo suas lorotas, ok?

- Não, não desliga ainda amor... Senão eu posso ligar para o Jared...

- Você não...

- Mas sabe Jen, eu não sou um cara ciumento, por isso vou te propor uma coisa...

- O que?

- Você vem até a minha casa, nós podemos nos divertir um pouco, matar a saudade, e o Jared não precisa nem ficar sabendo, você pode continuar brincando de casinha com ele enquanto quiser...

- Robert, você não tem mesmo noção do que está falando... Eu estou muito feliz com o Jared, e jamais vou colocar esse relacionamento em risco por causa de uma aventura. Se você ainda não entendeu, eu posso deixar bem claro... Eu não quero mais nada com você!

- Tudo bem, eu vou te dar mais um tempo, amor... mas sei que logo, logo você vai mudar de idéia...

- Eu não...

Mas Robert já havia desligado, então Jensen se levantou e socou o tampo da escrivaninha, com raiva... Pelo que parecia, o desgraçado estava mesmo disposto a infernizar a sua vida...

Jared voltou meia hora depois, encontrando Jensen na cozinha, tomando um copo dágua.

- A proposta ainda está de pé? – Jared disse em seu ouvido, abraçando Jensen por trás.

- Pra você tudo sempre está de pé, seu ninfomaníaco insaciável – Jensen disse e se virou para beijá-lo.

- Ah, agora eu quem sou o insaciável, é? – Jared disse erguendo Jensen, o colocando sentado no balcão da cozinha, ficando de pé entre suas pernas, enquanto o beijava com paixão...

Depois de transarem na cozinha mesmo, pois nenhum dos dois queria perder tempo em ir até o quarto, Jared sentou no sofá, e Jensen deitou com a cabeça em seu colo...

- Tem algo errado, não tem?

- O que?

- Você... está estranho. Parece preocupado com alguma coisa.

- Só bobagem Jared, não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou tomar um banho, ok? Você liga para o David? Pra ver se eles vão querer mesmo ir jogar boliche hoje a noite?– Jensen disse se levantando e indo para o chuveiro.

- Eu não tenho o número dele, você tem?

- Olha no meu celular, nas últimas ligações recebidas, ele me ligou hoje ao meio dia...

- Ok.

Jared pegou o celular, verificando as ligações recebidas, e então sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, quando viu de quem tinha sido a última ligação...

Afinal, o que Robert queria com Jensen? E por que Jensen não lhe falou nada a respeito? Jared voltou para a sala, com seu coração apertado... pensando se Jensen poderia estar lhe escondendo alguma coisa... Então Jared lembrou que quando Jensen namorava com Robert, não era lá muito fiel, vivia dando suas investidas para cima de Jared na época. Será que agora estava fazendo o contrário?

Ficou pensando se seria melhor confrontar Jensen de uma vez ou fingir que não sabia de nada.

Não, não conseguia ser cínico a este ponto, preferia saber logo a verdade de uma vez. Esperou sentado na cama até Jensen sair do banho...

- O que foi Jare? Não me diz que você já está querendo novamente...

- Você não tem nada pra me falar, Jensen?

- Ah meu Deus... Pela sua cara, a coisa é séria, não é?

Jared não disse nada, apenas colocou o celular de Jensen em cima da cama.

- Você quem me pediu pra olhar as chamadas recebidas, e...

- Ah, claro! Eu sou um estúpido mesmo!

- Então isso era segredo? Não era mesmo pra eu saber, era?

- Não é nada disso Jared, eu só não queria te preocupar com bobagens.

- Bobagens?

- Você não está achando que eu tenho algo com ele, está?

- Me diga você...

- Quer saber o que ele queria, Jared? Ele se ofereceu para ser meu amante, o que você acha? Devo aceitar? – Jensen disse rindo sem humor...

Jared não respondeu nada... apenas desviou o olhar, pois já estava com os olhos marejados, e não queria que Jensen percebesse...

- Você é quem sabe...

- Inferno! Eu pensei que ele tivesse desistido, sabe? Três meses sem ligar... E agora, essa merda toda novamente...

- E você não ia me contar?

- Foi antes mesmo que ele ligou, aí você chegou, e... Eu não tive nem tempo de processar a informação. Você acha que ele não vai desistir?

- Eu não sei, Jen... É você quem viveu com ele todo aquele tempo, deve conhecê-lo melhor que ninguém.

- Eu estou começando a ficar puto! Mas vem cá Jared, não vamos deixar isso atrapalhar as coisas entre nós, ok?

- Ok.

- Ei, dá pra desfazer esse bico? Eu não acredito que você ficou com ciúmes por causa de um telefonema! – Jensen disse zoando.

- Eu não fiquei com ciúmes, só não gostei.

- Sei... e depois não sabe de quem o Gabriel herdou a teimosia...

- Cala a boca, Jensen!

- E até parece que eu teria condições de manter um amante, né Jare! Do jeito que você não me dá sossego e acaba comigo, amorzinho!!

Jared apenas riu...

- Mas e aí? Ligou pro David?

- Cara! Eu esqueci...

- Hmm... Então deixa pra lá, vamos aproveitar esta noite sozinhos pra namorar mais um pouquinho, o que você acha?

- E eu que não te dou sossego, né? - Jared disse se fingindo de ofendido.

Na segunda feira, Jared teve que ficar até mais tarde na empresa, resolvendo algumas coisas sobre um novo projeto com o arquiteto, enquanto Jensen foi buscar Gabriel na escola. Chegando lá, o menino já veio correndo até ele...

- Oi tio Jensen! Cadê o meu pai?

- Hey moleque! O seu papi vai se atrasar hoje, por isso eu vim te buscar.

- Olha tio Jensen, essa é a minha prô – Gabriel disse mostrando uma moça muito bonita, que estava ao lado dele.

- Olá, muito prazer – Jensen disse estendendo a mão em cumprimento.

- Olá, o Jared não vem hoje?

- Não, ele teve um pequeno atraso.

- Ah, e você é tio do Gabriel? Irmão do Jared?

- Não prô, o tio Jensen é namorado do meu pai! – Gabriel disse na maior naturalidade do mundo, deixando Jensen completamente sem graça.

- Ah, claro, me desculpe! – A professora disse surpresa.

- Tudo bem, é... eu vou levar o Gabriel então. Até mais.

- Ok. Até mais Gabriel!

Jensen saiu dali com a impressão de que a professorinha havia ficado decepcionada ao saber que ele era namorado do Jared...

Bom, se ela estava interessada nele, é bom mesmo que fique sabendo – Jensen pensou, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Gabriel, cara... você é direto hein!

- Hã? – Gabriel disse não entendendo nada.

- Nada meu anjo, o que você acha da gente ir tomar um sorvete, e depois ir buscar o seu pai na empresa?

- Oba!!

- Só não pode contar pra ele, senão nós dois levamos um sermão... Ou eu, pelo menos!!

* * *

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 17**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

- Mas tio Jensen, o meu pai disse que eu ainda não devo andar sem as rodinhas!

- Só desta vez, vai? Nós vamos mostrar a ele que você consegue...

- Mas eu tenho medo de cair, tio Jensen!

- Olha só... eu prometo que não vou te soltar, ok? Eu vou correr atrás da bicicleta o tempo todo, assim se você por acaso cair, eu te seguro!

- Você promete?

- Prometo!

- Ta bom, mas não me solta!

Gabriel aceitou então tentar andar de bicicleta sem as rodinhas, e foram os dois pela rua da casa de Jared, Jensen a princípio foi segurando, mas quando sentiu o menino mais confiante, arriscou soltar um pouquinho... Gabriel continuou pedalando, sem nem perceber que Jensen o havia soltado, até Jensen gritar...

- Viu só, campeão! Eu sabia que você ia conseguir!

Neste momento Gabriel olhou para trás, e ao perceber que Jensen o tinha largado, perdeu o equilíbrio da bicicleta. Jensen ao perceber que o garoto ia cair, ainda tentou correr para evitar, mas só tornou o desastre ainda maior... A bicicleta acabou caindo mesmo assim, mas caiu sobre o pé de Jensen, que acabou com o tornozelo deslocado, e Gabriel foi de arrasto pro chão, esfolando um dos joelhos.

- Ta doendo, tio Jensen! – Gabriel dizia choramingando – Você me soltou!

- Tudo bem, Gabriel... Cara, você estava conseguindo! E foi só um raladinho, já vai passar!

- Ta bom, mas ta doendo muito!

- Então vem, não tem jeito... nós vamos ter que ser machos e enfrentar a fera...

Então Jensen foi pela rua empurrando a bicicleta e mancando, enquanto Gabriel choramingava, com o joelho sangrando.

Ao chegarem perto de casa, Jared os estava esperando no portão, com cara de poucos amigos...

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça para Jensen...

- Você não tem jeito mesmo!

- Jare, qual é, foi só um tombinho...

- Vem cá meu amor, deixa eu ver esse joelho...

- Obrigado por se preocupar com o meu pé também! – Jensen fez biquinho, e Jared gargalhou...

- Tudo o que eu precisava era de mais um filho pra criar! E estão de castigo! Os dois sem sair do quarto!

- Ah, pai... fala sério! – Gabriel resmungou – Foi tudo culpa do tio Jensen!

- Ah, seu moleque! Nunca mais vou te levar pra tomar sorvete escondido, ok? – Jensen brincou...

- Eu também nem quero! – Gabriel ainda retrucou, enquanto Jared fazia um curativo em seu joelho...

- Já chega, vocês dois! E agora, já para o seu quarto, mocinho!

- Agora você vai cuidar de mim? – Jensen disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Só se você prometer não chorar feito mulherzinha... isso vai doer!

- Manda ver! - Jensen disse, mordendo o lençol, então Jared puxou o seu pé, para colocar o tornozelo no lugar...

- Aaaaauuuu!

- Ei, você disse que não ia gritar!

- Isso doeu, caralho!

- Você é que é um maricas, Jen!

- Eu vou te mostrar quem é maricas! Jensen disse derrubando Jared na cama...

- Vai, é? Então mostra!

E Jensen puxou o moreno para um beijo, esquecendo completamente do pé machucado...

Jensen estava adorando a sua nova rotina... Depois do trabalho, hora um, hora outro buscava Gabriel na escola, conforme tinham tempo disponível. Dois dias por semana Jared tinha aula, num curso de especialização que estava fazendo, então Jensen assumia o papel de pai. Buscava Gabriel na escola, lhe dava banho e preparava seu jantar, o ajudava com as tarefas da escola, e o colocava para dormir. Algumas vezes abria uma exceção e deixava o menino esperar por Jared acordado.

Nunca em sua vida havia imaginado que dava tanto trabalho cuidar de uma criança. As vezes se perguntava como Jared dava conta sozinho antes. Sua vida devia ser mesmo complicada. Mas Jensen sabia que tudo aquilo valia a pena, ter aquele garotinho ali, o amando incondicionalmente, ver aquele sorrisinho lindo e sincero cada vez que recebia um agrado, ou seu sorriso travesso quando aprontava alguma, isso tudo era impagável. Amava Gabriel e Jared de uma forma que nunca imaginou ser possível amar alguém. Eram sua família agora, e Jensen finalmente sentia que a sua vida estava completa.

No sábado a tarde, Jared ficou com Gabriel no parque, enquanto Jensen foi até o escritório, buscar alguns documentos que havia esquecido lá.

Jared estava completamente distraído, e quase pulou de susto, quando percebeu Robert do seu lado...

- Olá Jared, como é que vão as coisas?

- Bem – Jared respondeu secamente.

- E não é que esse seu namoro com o Jen está durando? Eu jurava que não duraria dois meses...

- É mesmo?

- Você sabe como o Jen é... ele nunca fica satisfeiro...

- Ele me parece bem satisfeito agora.

- Pode ser, enquanto a brincadeira de casinha ainda for novidade, ou você acha que vocês vão viver felizes para sempre? Como em um conto de fadas?

- O que você está querendo, Robert? O Jensen não deixou claro ainda que não quer mais nada com você?

- Hah, isso é o que nós vamos ver...

- Para o seu bem, é melhor você seguir a sua vida, e deixar o Jensen em paz!

- Para o meu bem? – Robert riu – E para o seu bem, Jared, é melhor você desistir desse namoro o quanto antes.

Jared pensou em quebrar a cara de Robert ali mesmo, mas Gabriel apareceu na mesma hora, para deixar os seus tênis com Jared.

- Oi Gabriel! – Robert disse fingindo simpatia.

Gabriel saiu correndo de volta para o balanço.

- As crianças são incríveis, não é, Jared?

Jared não respondeu...

- Mas sabe o que é mais incrível ainda? A facilidade com que elas se machucam... sabe, uma perna quebrada, ou um atropelamento, essas coisas - Robert disse em tom de ameaça e saiu, deixando Jared pasmo, sem saber se isto era mesmo uma ameaça, ou apenas provocação.

Jensen chegou para buscá-los meia hora depois, encontrando Jared sentado no banco da praça com Gabriel no seu colo.

- Por que você demorou tanto? – Jared perguntou secamente.

- Eu não demorei tanto assim.

- Vamos embora, então!

- Ok, mas eu tenho que passar rapidinho no Shopping, lembra, tenho que compra o presente da minha mãe. – Jensen disse estranhando a atitude de Jared.

A caminho do shopping Jensen foi falando sobre as opções de presente para Jared, mas percebeu que o moreno não estava lhe dando a mínima atenção.

- Jare, aconteceu alguma coisa lá no parque?

- Não, por que?

- É só que... você me parece meio estranho...

- Não é nada, eu só estou cansado.

Entraram no Shopping, compraram o presente, e Jensen teve que parar para conversar com Lucas, um amigo que encontrou pelos corredores.

Jared não largava Gabriel por nenhum instante, mas então o menino pediu um sorvete, e Jared apenas o pediu para que não saísse do seu lado, enquanto tomava o sorvete.

Apareceu a esposa de Lucas, e em um minuto de distração, Gabriel se afastou para ver a vitrine de uma loja de brinquedos. O casal foi embora, e Jared quase teve um ataque ao ver que Gabriel não estava ao seu lado. O viu parado em frente a vitrine, então o puxou pela mão...

- Eu não disse pra você não sair do meu lado? – Disse grosseiramente.

- Jared, ele só estava olhando a vitrine! – Jensen tentou argumentar.

- E você, por favor não se meta, que o Gabriel é assunto meu! – Jared disse com raiva para Jensen.

- Ok, então acho melhor eu levar vocês pra casa, não é?

Foram até a casa de Jared no mais absoluto silêncio. Nem mesmo Gabriel ousou abrir a boca, afinal Jared nunca havia lhe falado naquele tom antes.

- Jared, tem algo que você queira me contar?

- Não.

Jensen parou então o carro em frente ao portão, e se despediu de Gabriel.

- Você não vai entrar? – Jared perguntou por perguntar.

- Acho que eu não sou bem vindo hoje aqui, não é? Se você quiser conversar eu estarei na minha casa.

Jared saiu dali e entrou em casa sem nem mesmo se despedir.

Trancou a porta e foram os dois para o chuveiro.

- Você ainda está bravo comigo, papai?

Jared sentiu um nó na garganta, e seus olhos arderem...

- Não meu amor, desculpe o papai por ter sido estúpido com você, está bem?

- Tá bom, eu não vou desobedecer nunca mais!

- Você é um anjinho, sabia! E eu amo você!

Gabriel abriu aquele seu sorriso, mostrando as covinhas, e então Jared riu, colocando espuma no seu nariz. Terminaram o banho, e Jared preparou macarrão para comerem, o que só Gabriel comeu, pois nem se quisesse Jared conseguiria colocar alguma coisa na boca agora, tamanha a sua aflição. Depois foram para a cama, onde Jared contou pela milésima vez a história do Peter Pan, mas ainda assim Gabiel não pegava no sono.

- Papai, o tio Jensen não vai dormir com a gente hoje?

- Não Gabriel, hoje ele tem umas coisas para resolver na casa dele – Jared mentiu.

- Mas nós ainda vamos morar lá?

- Eu espero que sim.

- Posso dormir aqui com você, então?

- Pode sim, hoje você pode.

Gabriel logo dormiu, mas Jared não pegou no sono a noite inteira. Não conseguia parar de pensar um minuto no que Robert havia dito. Pensou em ligar para Jensen, afinal tinha sido um perfeito idiota com ele, agindo daquela forma, mas achou melhor esperar pelo dia seguinte, afinal o loiro já deveria estar dormindo.

Jensen ficou revirando em sua cama por horas, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Quando deixou Jared e Gabriel no parque no início da tarde estava tudo bem entre eles, Jared como sempre estava alegre, atencioso, e quando voltou para buscá-los, parecia que tinha voltado de uma guerra. Não era nada normal aquele comportamento agressivo, nem com ele, e muito menos com Gabriel.

Algo estava mesmo muito, muito errado. Pensou em ligar para lá, só para conferir se estava tudo bem. Mas resolveu esperar o dia amanhecer, afinal os dois já deveriam estar dormindo a esta hora...

Jared acordou pela manhã, e sentiu uma tristeza enorme ao ver que apenas Gabriel estava ali ao seu lado. Ficou se xingando mentalmente por ter sido tão idiota com Jensen. Só esperava que o loiro o perdoasse por isso.

- Ei molequinho preguiçoso, acorda! – Jared disse lhe plantando um beijinho na porta do nariz, e em seguida lhe fazendo cócegas nas costelas.

- Ah, pai! – Gabriel disse rindo e se contorcendo.

- A não ser que você não queira ir comigo até a casa do Jensen...

- Oba! Eu quero sim! – Gabriel então levantou da cama num pulo, correndo para o banheiro.

Jared tocou a campainha, apreensivo... Tinha a chave da casa, e permissão para entrar quando desejasse, mas desta vez não ousou entrar, esperou por Jensen vir atendê-los.

Jensen apareceu na porta com a maior cara de sono, fazendo Jared rir...

- Eu pensei que tivesse te dado a chave.

- Eu não tinha certeza se era bem vindo aqui hoje – Jared disse enquanto entrava.

- Tio Jensen, eu posso ir brincar no meu quarto?

- Claro meu amor, só não vai me dar um abraço antes? Eu senti saudades!

- Eu também, tio Jensen! – Gabriel disse pulando no seu colo e lhe plantando um beijo na bochecha, para então correr em direção ao seu quarto.

Jensen esperou o menino sumir de vista para continuarem a conversa...

- Você é sempre bem vindo na minha vida, Jared... Já eu não tenho certeza de que você sinta o mesmo...

- Jensen, eu posso explicar...

- Eu não dormi a noite inteira, sabia? Essa sua mudança repentina de humor acabou comigo.

- Jen...

- Tudo bem, eu sei que o filho é seu, e que eu não tenho nada que me meter, mas foi um pouco de exagero, não acha? Ele só estava olhando a porra da vitrine! E eu nunca tinha visto você falar com ele naquele tom, nem comigo também, é claro!

Quando Jensen finalmente parou de falar, Jared estava muito quieto, e tinha se virado para o outro lado. Jensen se aproximou e viu que o moreno estava com os olhos marejados, se segurando para não chorar.

- Ei, o que houve?

- Eu... eu não quis magoar você Jen... Eu... o que eu disse ontem, eu estava completamente fora de mim. É claro que eu quero que você participe da vida do Gabriel, se você vai viver comigo, eu quero que você seja um segundo pai para ele... Me desculpe Jen, eu... eu fui um idiota mesmo...

- Tudo bem Jare, mas você não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- É que... Jen, você conhece bem o Robert?

- Não me diz que ele anda te importunando com...

- Você acha que ele pode ser tipo... perigoso, desequilibrado, ou algo assim?

- Eu... não, quero dizer, comigo ele sempre foi muito calmo, centrado, sei lá, eu nunca notei nada estranho... Mas por que você está me perguntando isso?

- É que ontem ele esteve lá no parque...

- Bom, agora eu entendo a sua mudança repentina de humor...

- Jen, ele... primeiro ele começou a me provocar sobre você, mas até aí tudo bem, mas depois ele... O Gabriel se aproximou e então ele falou algo sobre... a facilidade que as crianças tem de se machucar, sobre ser atropelado, e essas merdas, e então ele foi embora, e eu quase enlouqueci tentando entender se aquilo foi só provocação, ou se foi mesmo uma ameaça...

- Cara! Que merda! Bom, eu acho que não conheço ele tão bem assim pra te dizer.

- E o que eu faço agora?

- Jared, é... bom, eu tenho alguns contatos, posso pedir pra investigarem a respeito dele.

- Acho que é uma boa idéia... Espera, o meu pai... Não, não ia dar certo...

- Por que não, o seu pai tem os contatos dele, não tem? Da sua época de mafioso – Jensen disse rindo – Me desculpe! – Disse vendo que Jared não estava para brincadeira.

- Jen, o meu pai atira primeiro e pergunta depois... não vai dar certo! A não ser que...

- A não ser que?

- Bom, eu não preciso falar pra ele do que se trata... Você tem o nome completo do cretino?

- Sim.

- Então eu vou ligar pra ele...

Jared pegou o telefone e discou.

- Oh, então milagres acontecem? – Gerald falou com sarcasmo assim que atendeu.

- Pai, não faz drama, ok? Eu ia ligar, só não tive tempo...

- Tudo bem, pra que você iria se preocupar em ligar pro seu velho pai?

Jared bufou...

- E como vai aquele seu namorado? Tem andado na linha?

- Sim, ta tudo certo pai – Jared disse rindo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não iria me ligar num domingo de manhã por nada.

- Não, na verdade, eu só preciso de uma informação.

- Informação?

- Sim, você ainda tem contato com aquele seu amigo que trabalhou no FBI?

- Tenho, mas...

- Você acha que ele consegue informações sobre alguém, se eu te der o nome?

- Consegue, mas...

- Pra quando?

- Não sei, mas o que é? Tem alguém te ameaçando?

- Não pai, na verdade é só um cliente do Jensen, ele precisa de maiores informações antes de fechar negócio, sabe...

- Aham, e o Papai Noel também existe...

- Pai, é importante, ok? Eu só não posso te adiantar o motivo.

- Ok, vou ver o que eu posso fazer... Mas você nem merece isso! Filho desnaturado! – Gerald resmungou baixinho.

- Pai, eu ouvi isso!

- Ta, eu te ligo se conseguir alguma coisa...

* * *

Continua...

Meu muito obrigada a todos que leram até aqui!!

Reviews são sempre bem vindas!


	18. Chapter 18

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 18**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Passaram o restante do domingo juntos, mas Jensen pode perceber que Jared continuava tenso, preocupado demais com essa história toda.

Jensen também não sabia o que fazer, afinal o que conhecia de Robert era muito pouco para fazer um julgamento como esse. Com ele Robert sempre fora carinhoso, gentil, talvez um tanto possessivo demais, mas nada que ultrapassasse os limites.

No fundo Jensen não acreditava que ele seria mesmo capaz de fazer algo contra eles, mas precisava ter certeza disso, afinal só em imaginar que algo ruim poderia acontecer a Jared ou Gabriel, já o fazia se sentir desesperado, não queria nem pensar nisso.

Jensen desligou a cafeteira e voltou para a sala, encontrando Jared sentado no sofá com Gabriel adormecido em seus braços. Jared fazia um carinho com as pontas dos dedos no rostinho e nos cabelos do seu filhote, e Jensen pensou que não poderia haver cena mais linda...

- Hey, quer um café? – Jensen perguntou baixinho, para não acordar o garoto.

- Eu vou levar ele pra cama – Jared disse se levantando.

Jared voltou para a sala e se jogou cansado no sofá, sem dizer nada.

Jensen pela primeira vez estava se sentindo inseguro, no fundo estava com medo de Jared querer se afastar por conta disso. Logo agora que as coisas estavam tão bem, que estavam tão felizes juntos... Parece que algo sempre aparecia para estragar tudo...

- Jare – Jensen disse apreensivo.

- Hmm?

- Eu estava pensando... Você quer que eu me afaste?

- O que?

- Até termos certeza que o Robert não é mesmo uma ameaça, você quer que eu fique longe de vocês?

- Jensen, você bebeu ou o que?

- Eu posso fazer isso se você quiser, eu vou entender...

- Jen, vem cá, senta aqui do meu lado um pouquinho – Jared pode perceber o que Jensen estava sentindo - Será que você não está vendo que é isso mesmo o que ele quer? Separar a gente? Isso não vai acontecer, Jen... seja o que for , nós vamos enfrentar juntos. Eu não quero te perder... Você e o Gabriel são tudo que eu mais amo neste mundo!

- Mas Jare...

- Mas nada, Jen... Nós vamos esperar o meu pai ligar, e aí sim decidimos o que fazer. Agora vem cá, cala essa boca e me beija! – Jared disse puxando Jensen para perto...

Na segunda feira pela manhã, Jared levou Gabriel para a escola, e voltou a ligar para Gerald, querendo saber se tinha alguma informação do sujeito...

- Jared, eu não consegui falar com o cara ainda, mas eu estou tentando... ele está foragido, esqueceu?

- Mas não tem outra pessoa que possa fazer isso?

- Você não vai mesmo me contar o motivo?

- Só depois que você me der a informação.

- Ta, seu cabeça dura! Eu te ligo assim que conseguir. E não precisa ficar me ligando de cinco em cinco minutos!

O dia passou rapidamente, Jensen estava ocupadíssimo, teve duas reuniões importantes pela manhã, e então saiu para almoçar com Jared, que passou o dia trancafiado no escritório tentando projetar alguma coisa, mas que de nada adiantava, pois seu pensamento sempre voltava para Robert...

Decidiu não ligar mais para o seu pai, pois não queria ter que lhe dar explicações, pelo menos não por enquanto.

No fim da tarde, quando Jared voltava de acompanhar uma das construções, resolveu pegar Gabriel um pouco mais cedo na escola.

Estava com uma sensação ruim, não sabia dizer o que, mas achou que fosse pelo estresse, afinal andava muito preocupado desde sábado. E não havia dormido direito o fim de semana inteiro.

Ligou para Jensen, apenas para avisá-lo...

- Jen, eu estou no caminho, então já vou pegar o Gabriel na escola.

- Ei! Hoje é o meu dia! Deixa de ser metido!

- Ah, qual é Jen, eu estou passando aqui em frente, depois nós vamos te buscar na empresa.

- Vocês vêm mesmo?

- Sim, por que? Já está morrendo de saudades?

- Deixa de ser convencido, Padalecki!Eu estou com saudades do Gabriel...

- Ta, eu vou fazer de conta que acredito...

- Eu vou ficar te esperando... Vê se não demora!

- Ok.

- E... Jare?

- Hmm?

- Eu te amo!

Jared sorriu – Eu também te amo, Jen!

Jared mal havia desligado, seu celular tocou, e o moreno atendeu ansioso, vendo que era o seu pai...

- Oi.

- Hey...

- Conseguiu alguma coisa?

- Sim, desculpa a demora, mas estava difícil de eu encontrar o cara...

- E aí?

- E aí... você não vai gostar de saber... O cara tem uma acusação de agressão, parece que ele espancou uma namorada, mas já fazem mais de três anos, e outra por ter atirado em um sujeito, numa briga de bar.

- Mas como...

- Jared, ele deve ter feito um acordo com essas pessoas para limpar o nome dele, se você ver a conta bancária do cara! Ele nem está fichado na polícia, as queixas foram retiradas.

- Cacete!

- Jared, o que é que está acontecendo? É algo com que eu deva me preocupar?

- Pai, eu... eu estou indo pegar o Gabriel na escola, assim que eu chegar em casa eu te ligo, ok? E obrigado pelas informações.

- Ok.

Jared socou o volante, nervoso... Parecia que o trânsito não andava! Só queria levar Gabriel logo para casa, se certificar de que estivesse seguro. Sentiu tanto medo, pensou em ligar para Jensen, mas achou melhor não assustá-lo, poderiam conversar mais calmamente quando chegasse ao escritório.

Chegando na escola, ao entrar pelo portão dos fundos, Jared congelou... Sentiu suas pernas tremendo e achou que fosse ter uma parada cardíaca na mesma hora... Ele estava lá... Puxando Gabriel pela mão, e o menino estava resistindo, não queria ir com ele. Então parou assim que o viu...

- Ora, ora, Jared... eu não esperava você por aqui hoje... Era dia do Jensen buscar o garoto, não era?

- Robert, solta o menino! – Jared disse com a voz trêmula.

- Não, eu não posso fazer isso. Opa! Melhor você não sair de onde está – Robert disse quando Jared fez menção de se aproximar - Basta você olhar para o que eu estou segurando no bolso da jaqueta – Então Robert mostrou que estava armado, e a arma estava apontada para Gabriel neste momento.

- Então você estava nos seguindo? – Jared estava tentando ganhar tempo.

- Sim, eu vinha acompanhando a rotina de vocês há algum tempo.

- E você queria que o Jensen estivesse aqui? O que você pretendia com ele?

- Eu iria levar os dois... Então eu mataria o garotinho aqui na frente dele, para fazê-lo sofrer bastante... sabendo que você nunca o iria perdoar por isso...

Jared não podia acreditar que ele dizia aquilo com tamanha frieza...

- Robert... ele ... ele é só uma criança, e não tem nada a ver com isso... Olha, eu... eu posso pegar ele e sumir... sumir da vida do Jensen, sair da cidade... eu faço o que você quiser, mas por favor, solta o garoto...

- Não, isso não me ajudaria em nada, Jared... Eu quero que o Jensen sofra muito mais do que isso...

- Então leve a mim... Eu já disse que o Gabriel não tem nada com isso... É a mim que você odeia, não é? Deixa o Gabriel ir – Jared implorava, nada mais importava agora, apenas livrar o menino das garras daquele monstro.

Robert pareceu pensar um pouco... olhando para o menino que soluçava tentando largar sua mão.

- Ok, nós podemos fazer esta troca... Mas eu vou continuar apontando a arma para ele até que você esteja dentro do carro, portanto, não tente nenhuma gracinha...

- Eu... eu só preciso falar com ele um instante...

- Só não se esqueça disso – Robert disse mostrando que a arma continuava apontada para o menino, então soltou sua mão...

Gabriel correu até o pai, chorando. Jared se ajoelhou, e o abraçou, em seguida segurou seu rostinho com as duas mãos...

- Meu anjo, eu quero que você volte para dentro da escola, e fale com a sua professora, ok?

- Eu quero ir com você, pai! – Gabriel chorava.

- Escuta, eu sei que você é muito corajoso... Eu quero que você volte lá e peça pra ela ligar pro tio Jensen, e se não conseguir falar com ele, você liga pro vovô, ok? O número está anotado na sua agenda...

- Mas pai...

- Gabriel, faz o que eu estou te pedindo, está bem? Eu preciso ir agora – Então Jared o abraçou mais uma vez – Eu te amo!

Gabriel saiu correndo para dentro da escola, e Jared, agora com a arma apontada para ele, se viu obrigado a entrar no carro. Não queria tentar nenhuma besteira, afinal se algo desse errado e acabasse levando um tiro, Robert poderia voltar e pegar Gabriel.

Jensen estava no escritório quando seu celular voltou a tocar...

- Alô – Disse não reconhecendo o número.

- Tio Jensen, vem me buscar aqui! – Gabriel dizia chorando.

- Gabriel, mas o seu pai não foi te buscar? – Jensen disse, sentindo seu coração disparar...

- Ele veio, mas aquele titio que eu não gosto levou ele...

- Espera, Gabriel, deixa eu falar com a sua professora, ok? O tio Jensen já vai te buscar...

- Alô, é a professora do gabriel falando...

- Oi, só me diz o que está acontecendo, pelo amor de Deus!

- Eu... eu não sei... O Gabriel sumiu na aula de educação física, nós o estávamos procurando nas salas e nos banheiros, e então pouco depois ele voltou chorando e tremendo, dizendo que tinha que ligar para o Tio... Que o pai dele foi levado embora...

- Vocês não viram nada? Nem o carro, nem nada?

- Não, o que eu faço agora? Chamo a polícia?

- Não, eu vou chamar, apenas... Bom, você pode trazer o Gabriel até em casa? Enquanto isso eu posso tomar as providências aqui.

- Ok, eu o levo, sem problemas... Eu sinto muito!

Robert deu partida no carro, e seguiu até sair da cidade, então continuou dirigindo pela auto estrada... Uma mão no volante e a outra ainda empunhando a arma...

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Você não vai querer saber... Mas é um lugar onde vão demorar um pouquinho para achar o seu corpo...

- E você acha que o Jensen vai querer algo com você depois disso?

- Você não entendeu ainda, não é? Eu vou acabar com você primeiro, depois com o garoto, para que o Jensen sofra bastante, e ele vai ser o último...

- Você não pode estar falando sério...

- Você pode apostar que sim Jared... Eu cansei de correr atrás dele... de ser humilhado, de ser ignorado... agora eu quero que ele pague... que sofra feito um cão. Ele teve escolha, Jared... Ele podia ter a você e a mim ao mesmo tempo... mas ele me rejeitou, por diversas vezes ele me rejeitou!

- Robert, você... você precisa de ajuda... Você acha que vai conseguir se safar dessa?

- Depois que eu terminar o serviço, eu fujo para o outro lado do mundo, sem deixar rastros... Eu sou bom nisso, acredite!

Jared sentiu seus olhos arderem... não tinha medo por si mesmo, mas por Gabriel e Jensen... este sádico seria bem capaz de fazer o que estava dizendo... E Jared não iria permitir que nada acontecesse aos dois...

Neste momento o celular de Jared tocou...

- Atende Jared! Deve ser o seu amorzinho... aproveita pra se despedir dele...

- Jen? – Jared atendeu.

- Jared, Jare... onde você está? Pelo amor de Deus, eu já estou ficando assustado...

- Eu não sei... Jen, você está com o Gabriel?

- Sim, ele está aqui comigo. Eu já chamei a polícia Jared, ele te machucou?

- Não, por enquanto não, mas ele está armado – Robert ria enquanto ouvia Jared falar.

- Jared, eu vou dar um jeito, fica tranquilo, só não faz nenhuma besteira, ok? Eles vão rastrear seu celular,e nós vamos te encontrar.

- Jen? Você promete uma coisa pra mim?

- O... O que?

- Promete pra mim que você vai tomar conta do Gabriel, como se fosse seu filho?

- Jared, não fala besteira, ok?

- Promete, Jensen? – Jared pedia desesperado.

- Tá, tá, eu prometo!

- Não esquece disso Jensen, eu te amo!

Jared observou a estrada, e prendeu o seu cinto de segurança em seguida.

Robert ria...

- Que cena romântica... Pena que ele não vai precisar tomar conta do garoto, porque eu vou acabar com ele antes...

- Não, você não vai... Você não vai machucar mais ninguém além de mim...

Neste momento Robert dirigia, e eles estavam subindo uma pequena serra, então Jared puxou rapidamente o volante para a direita, jogando o carro para o lado, que foi capotando ladeira abaixo...

* * *

**Continua...**

***

Momento crucial da fic... Ou momento em que eu vou ser crucificada... rsrs

Obrigada por lerem até aqui! As reviews me deixam muito, muito feliz!!

Beijinhos!!

***

**Alexia,**

Realmente tem sempre que ter alguém pra estragar a felicidade alheia... E o Robert está sendo um expert nisso, não é?

Obrigadinha por suas reviews! Beijos!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 19**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Depois de sair frustrado da delegacia, onde foi prestar queixa, Jensen foi direto para casa. Ficou aliviado em saber que a empregada havia conseguido tranquilizar Gabriel e o tinha colocado para dormir. Mesmo assim Jensen foi até seu quarto, e sentou ao seu lado, o observando dormir...

- O que é que eu faço agora, meu anjo? – Jensen perguntou baixinho para o menino adormecido.

Estava se sentindo de mão atadas, a polícia estava realmente empenhada, investigando, mas enquanto isso, o que ele podia fazer? Só em pensar em Jared com uma arma apontada por aquele filho da mãe, fazia Jensen entrar em pânico. Então Jensen congelou ao se lembrar do pai de Jared... teria que dar a notícia ao homem, mas como?

Neste momento o telefone tocou, e Jensen pulou de susto, indo correndo atender, achando que eram notícias de Jared.

- Alô.

- Onde diabos aquele moleque se enfiou que não atende ao celular?

- O que?

- O Jared está com você? Ele ficou de me ligar quando chegasse em casa e...

- Sr. Gerald, o Jared não chegou em casa – Jensen disse com a voz quebrada, fazendo um esforço enorme para conter o choro.

- C-como assim? – Gerald percebeu na hora que havia algo errado.

- O Robert, ele... é uma longa história, mas ele levou o Jared como refém.

- Santo Deus! Eu estou indo para aí – Então Gerald desligou o telefone, e finalmente Jensen se permitiu chorar...

Jensen ainda tentou por diversas vezes ligar para Jared, mas seu celular chamava sem resposta. O pai de Jared chegou duas horas depois, então Jensen lhe contou o pouco que sabia, o que Gabriel tinha relatado, e sobre o que falou com Jared pelo celular.

Gerald ficou por algum tempo calado, processando as informações...

- Mas então, isso aconteceu logo depois que eu liguei pra ele... Eu o informei que o cara era perigoso, e ele estava indo pegar o garoto na escola, disse que me ligaria quando chegasse em casa. Como ele nunca cumpre o que promete pra mim, eu nem me preocupei a princípio, mas depois de tentar diversas vezes ligar para o seu celular... Merda! Eu sabia que tinha algo errado! – Gerald andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso.

Então o telefone tocou novamente, e Jensen colocou no viva voz...

- Sr. Jensen, o carro foi localizado. Uma ambulância já está a caminho e em breve teremos maiores informações.

- Uma ambulância? Mas...

- O carro foi encontrado em uma ladeira, no início da Serra, parece que houve um acidente, e o carro capotou. Voltaremos a ligar assim que tivermos certeza.

- Espera, mas...

- Se o senhor quiser aguardar, a ambulância seguirá para o hospital Saint Paul, no centro da cidade.

Jensen sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem, e teve que se sentar depois da notícia...

- Mas que diabos? – Gerald resmungava impaciente.

- Não pode ser...

- Jensen, você está bem?

- Sim, eu só...

- Então vamos, é melhor esperarmos no hospital.

Demorou em torno de uma hora para a ambulância chegar, o que pareceu uma eternidade para os dois homens que estavam na sala de espera.

Não puderam ver Jared, que foi levado diretamente para a sala de cirurgia, então se dirigiram até o policial que chegou junto com a ambulância.

- É o senhor que está acompanhando o caso?

- Sim.

- E e-eles estavam vivos? – Gerald perguntou num fio de voz.

O homem puxou um bloco de anotações do bolso, para então informar...

- Um deles, o motorista, morreu na hora. E o outro acabou de ser levado para a cirurgia em estado grave.

- Você tem o nome? Apenas para confirmar?

- Sim, quem sobreviveu foi o Sr. Jared Padalecki.

Os dois suspiraram aliviados, ou nem tanto, pois não faziam idéia do estado em que Jared se encontrava no momento.

Cada vez que algum dos enfermeiros entrava ou saia do centro cirúrgico, Gerald os abordava para ver se tinham informações.

Jensen parecia que tinha perdido a capacidade de falar, estava o tempo todo calado, perdido em seus pensamentos, não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Só esperava que a qualquer momento alguém o acordasse e dissesse que tudo não passava de um pesadelo.

Duas horas depois o médico que atendeu Jared saiu do centro cirúrgico, e chamou os responsáveis para conversar...

- A situação do paciente é bastante grave, ele apresenta vários ferimentos leves, mas o preocupante no momento é que ele teve traumatismo craniano, e também uma perfuração no pulmão esquerdo.

- Mas isso, o quanto isso é preocupante? – Gerald perguntou.

- Muito. Quanto a perfuração no pulmão, já está controlada, foi feito uma micro cirurgia, e inserido um dreno, devido ao sangramento. Mas quanto ao traumatismo craniano, estão sendo feitos todos os exames possíveis, para avaliar se houve algum dano visível no cérebro, mas a extensão dos danos, e se haverá alguma sequela, só poderão ser avaliados quando o paciente acordar.

- Quando acordar?

- O paciente está em coma no momento, e para este tipo de situação não existe uma previsão, ele pode acordar dentro de uma hora, de alguns dias, ou...

- Olha aqui doutor, é bom o senhor fazer o meu filho levantar daquela cama, senão...

- Sr. Gerald, por favor – Jensen interveio.

- O senhor pode ter certeza que está sendo feito tudo o que está ao nosso alcance, mas daqui para a frente, só nos resta esperar pela reação do paciente. Estarei acompanhando, e qualquer novidade os senhores serão informados.

- Ok, obrigado doutor. – Jensen pareceu ter recuperado a capacidade de falar.- E... nós podemos vê-lo?

- Não é aconselhável no momento, ele ainda está sendo submetido a alguns exames, e será mantido no Centro de Tratamento Intensivo nas próximas horas. Mas vocês poderão vê-lo pela manhã.

Jensen queria muito permanecer ali, mas também estava preocupado com Gabriel, que havia ficado com a empregada. Então apenas ligou para casa para se certificar que o menino ainda estava dormindo, pedindo que ela ligasse caso ele acordasse assustado ou algo assim.

A madrugada foi longa... muito longa. Jensen permaneceu sentado na sala de espera, levantando de vez em quando apenas para buscar café, e Gerald andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente...

- Eu não entendo... Por que ele fez isso? Por que?

- Sr. Gerald... O Robert devia estar louco, ou algo assim...

- O que? Você não entendeu nada, não é mesmo?

- Como?

- Você acha que foi o Robert quem provocou o acidente?

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

- Que é óbvio que foi o Jared quem jogou o carro ladeira abaixo!

- Não, ele não faria... Por que ele faria algo assim?

- Por que? O cara estava ameaçando você e o Gabriel, não foi? Se ele matasse o Jared, poderia voltar e machucar vocês... Se você conhecesse bem o Jared saberia que ele faria qualquer coisa para impedir isso.

- Não, ele não faria isso...

- Ele sempre gostou de bancar o herói... Quando criança, ele... ele se jogou num lago congelado para salvar um cachorro! Quase morreu de hipotermia o coitado! Por um cachorro! Então você imagina...

- O senhor acha mesmo que ele provocou o acidente de propósito?

- Jensen, você não me falou que a última coisa que ele te pediu foi pra que tomasse conta do Gabriel?

- Foi, mas...

- Ele provavelmente já estava com tudo planejado a essa hora... só queria ter certeza de que o menino ficaria bem.

Um silêncio mortal se instalou na sala depois disso... Gerald olhou para Jensen e se arrependeu amargamente do que havia falado. Podia ler claramente o que via no olhar de Jensen agora... culpa.

O dia amanheceu, e depois de insistir muito com os plantonistas, Gerald conseguiu permissão para verem Jared...

- Você pode entrar primeiro, eu espero aqui – Gerald disse para Jensen, esperando que este reagisse um pouquinho.

- Não, e-eu não vou entrar...

- Como não? Você não quer vê-lo?

- Eu não vou conseguir... eu... eu não quero vê-lo desse jeito, não agora.

- Jensen, isso tudo não é culpa sua, ninguém poderia adivinhar que o cara era um psicopata. Você tem que reagir, não dá pra ficar aí desse jeito...

- Eu só não quero ver ele agora, ok? Eu vejo ele mais tarde...

- Ok – Gerald suspirou e seguiu a enfermeira...

Seu coração apertou ao ver Jared lá, cheio de aparelhos o monitorando, outro aparelho o fazendo respirar... Gerald teve que ser forte para não cair em desespero ali mesmo. Se aproximou devagar e tocou a mão do filho, que parecia sem vida... Com a outra mão acariciou seus cabelos...

- Bom, pelo menos seu rosto continua bonito... nenhum arranhão – disse tentando descontrair a si mesmo. Não sabia se Jared podia ouvi-lo, provavelmente não, mas resolveu continuar mesmo assim...

- Então você resolveu bancar o herói? Eu queria que você saísse agora dessa cama pra poder te dar uma surra! Apesar de você ser um pouco maior que eu, acho que ainda dou conta... Que idéia estúpida foi essa? Hein?

Gerald se virou, contendo as lágrimas e o nó na garganta, e então continuou...

- Tudo bem, eu te entendo... No seu lugar eu faria a mesma coisa, por você e pelo Gabriel eu faria a mesma coisa... Mas só pra você saber, aquele inútil do seu namorado está lá agora, se sentindo culpado, então é bom você tirar logo esse traseiro da cama e ajeitar as coisas. Eu tenho que sair agora, só me deram cinco minutos, então... Até mais...

Gerald esperou chegar do lado de fora, para finalmente se permitir chorar... Longe de Jensen, é claro. Então se recompôs e voltou para a sala de espera, tentando ser forte mais uma vez...

Jensen estava apreensivo...

- Como ele está?

- Por que você mesmo não vai lá ver?

Jensen apenas emburrou, não disse nada.

- Cheio de aparelhos, inclusive para respirar, tem um corte profundo no braço, uns arranhões na perna, mas o rosto foi intocado. Só um pequeno curativo na testa. Ah, e ele mandou lembranças – Gerald disse sorrindo, tentando distrair Jensen. Agora vamos embora, não adianta ficar aqui, e você tem um garotinho pra cuidar!

- Sr. Gerald, eu... eu não me sinto em condições de ficar com ele...

- Ok, eu fico com ele por uns dias, agora vamos!

Jensen foi para casa, se despediu de Gabriel, e o deixou ir com Gerald para a casa de Jared... Sentiu mais uma parte de si se quebrando, mas como poderia cuidar do garoto, se sentindo deste jeito? Sentia como se houvesse um buraco em seu peito, pensar no que Jared estava passando, e tudo por sua culpa... Havia se envolvido com aquele sujeito, se deixado enganar, e agora Jared estava pagando por isso...

Uma semana se passou, e nenhum sinal de melhora. Jensen estava deprimido, mal levantava da cama, não conseguia comer ou dormir direito, e também ainda não tivera coragem de ir ver Jared. O pai de Jared de vez em quando ligava ou aparecia por ali, para ver como ele estava, mas fora ele, Jensen não estava nem recebendo visitas. Sr. Gerald, pelo contrário, tentava manter a sanidade e não entrar em pânico, afinal alguém teria que tomar conta do garoto. Quando Gabriel estava na escola, Gerald aproveitava para passar no hospital, e ficava lá por algum tempo conversando com Jared, mesmo sem obter resposta...

- Sabe filho, eu já estou ficando cansado deste monólogo. Você vai resolver sair logo dessa cama, ou não? O Jensen está entrando em depressão, eu já não sei mais o que fazer com aquele idiota! E agora o Gabriel deu pra não querer comer, não quer ir a escola, e a noite na hora de dormir, fica chorando por você... E eu vou bem, obrigado! Mas eu acabei de ter uma idéia, depois eu te conto se deu certo... Quem sabe eu mate dois coelhos numa paulada só. Bom, agora eu tenho que ir, mas amanhã eu volto...

A campainha tocava insistente, mas Jensen sequer tinha vontade de ir atender. Como viu que quem quer que fosse não iria desistir tão cedo, resolveu verificar...

- Pensei que não fosse mais abrir! – Gerald disse furioso.

- Essa era a idéia – Jensen disse e riu sem humor.

- Oi tio Jensen! – Gabriel disse triste.

- Oi meu amorzinho, que saudades que eu senti de você! – Jensen disse o pegando no colo e o abraçando.

- Então por que não tirou o traseiro da cama e foi vê-lo? - Gerald já estava sem paciência.

- Bom, eu... me desculpe!

- Porque provavelmente só você é quem está sofrendo com essa história toda, não é? O garoto aqui não come, não dorme direito, e pede o tempo inteiro pelo pai. Agora vê se você faz alguma coisa útil, e toma conta dele!

- Sr. Gerald, eu... eu não posso...

- Não pode? Você prometeu ao Jared que ia tomar conta do menino se fosse seu filho, não foi? E então? É assim que você cumpre as suas promessas?

- Não, eu...

- Então, aqui estão as coisas dele... e divirta-se! – Gerald disse colocando a mala de Gabriel no sofá – Se precisar de mais alguma coisa é só me ligar – Até mais Gabriel, cuide bem desse seu tio aí.

- Tchau, vovô! – Gabriel disse o abraçando apertado.

Jensen se sentiu intimidado e constrangido diante do olhar de Gabriel, que agora o encarava com os olhinhos arregalados. Olhou-se no espelho, e só então entendeu o que estava assustando o menino... Estava vestido de pijama em plena luz do dia, tinha no rosto olheiras profundas, a barba de quase uma semana por fazer, os cabelos desgrenhados, e tentou lembrar-se se sequer havia tomado banho nos últimos três dias... provavelmente não.

- É... Gabriel, você fica uns minutinhos aqui na minha cama vendo TV, enquanto o tio Jensen vai tomar um banho?

- Aham...

Quando Jensen saiu do banheiro, Gabriel deu um sorrisinho, sua aparência já deveria estar bem melhor, apesar de não conseguir esconder as olheiras e o cansaço de vários dias sem dormir.

- Tio Jensen?

- Hmm?

- Eu já posso ir ver o meu pai?

- Não Gabriel, mas... olha só... você não quer ir ao parque comigo? Ou a sorveteria? Ou algum outro lugar?

- Não, eu só quero o meu pai, tio Jensen!

Então Gabriel foi para o seu quarto, e quando Jensen foi vê-lo meia hora depois, o encontrou deitado na cama, mexendo nas rodas do seu velho aviãozinho de madeira. Aquilo cortou seu coração, ver Gabriel que era sempre tão ativo, estar daquele jeito, recusando qualquer tipo de diversão.

Jensen achou que não seria bom levar Gabriel para ver Jared naquele estado, afinal nem ele mesmo tinha tido coragem para isso.

No dia seguinte Gabriel voltou ainda mais triste da escola...

- Tio Jensen, vai ter um teatro na festa de natal lá da escola.

- É mesmo? E você vai participar?

- A minha prô quer que eu seja um anjo.

- Olha só que legal! Então por que esta carinha triste?

- Porque... O meu pai não vai poder ir me ver, não é, tio Jensen?

- Eu... eu não sei...

- Então, se ninguém vai me ver, eu não quero ser anjo nenhum - gabriel disse fazendo beicinho.

- Como assim, ninguém te ver? E se eu, o seu avô e mais uma galera que eu conseguir, formos lá pra te ver, mesmo assim você não vai querer participar?

- Mas eu queria o meu pai!

- Eu sei Gabriel, mas eu tenho certeza que o seu pai vai ficar muito feliz em saber que você foi o anjinho da escola, e eu prometo que vou filmar tudo pra gente mostrar pra ele depois... O que você me diz?

- Ta bom, então eu vou! – Gabriel respondeu um pouco mais animado.

Mas nos dias seguintes a coisa toda desandou... Os pais de Jensen estavam passando uns dias ali para dar uma força ao filho, e estavam todos sentados a mesa do jantar...

- Vamos lá Gabriel! O seu prato ainda está cheio... você não vai comer nem um pouquinho? – Donna perguntou com carinho.

- Eu não to com fome!

- Gabriel, eu já falei que você precisa comer, vamos! – Jensen insistiu...

- Eu... eu quero o meu papi! – Gabriel disse chorando e correu para o seu quarto.

Jensen não aguentou e apoiou a cabeça na mesa, chorando também. Já não sabia mais o que fazer... Já fazia mais de uma semana que Gabriel estava ali com ele, e as coisas só estavam piorando. Pensou em pedir ajuda ao Sr. Gerald, mas então se lembrou que quando viu o homem pela última vez há dois dias atrás, ele parecia ter envelhecido uns dez anos, e Jensen não achou justo jogar essa responsabilidade para cima dele novamente.

- Jensen, talvez se você levar o Gabriel para vê-lo... Quem sabe ele se anime um pouquinho, ele sente muito a falta do Jared...

- E você acha que eu não sinto, mãe? Mas eu não vejo no que isso pode ajudar... Ele vai ver o Jared lá, deitado, imóvel, cheio de aparelhos, isso só vai assustar o garoto mais ainda.

- As crianças são mais fortes do que a gente pensa, Jensen. Eles superam tudo com muito mais facilidade... Já você...

- Eu o que?

- Por que você ainda não foi vê-lo? Eu não entendo... Do que você tem medo?

- Porque é por minha culpa que ele está lá... daquele jeito! Eu não posso olhar pra ele naquele estado, e não poder fazer nada! Eu não consigo!

- Mas você deveria tentar... As vezes as pessoas em coma percebem o que se passa a sua volta, quem sabe ele possa sentir a sua presença.

- Ele deve estar me odiando agora, mãe! Eu devo ser a última pessoa que ele quer sentir por perto no momento.

- Você sabe que isto não é verdade, você sabe muito bem o quanto ele te ama, e você só está se acovardando, Jensen! Agora, pelo bem do garoto, vá com ele até lá. Faça uma visita, nem que seja rápida. Deixe ele ver, sentir que o pai ainda está vivo...

- Está bem, mãe! Eu vou! Agora eu preciso falar com o Gabriel, ele não pode ficar sem comer...

Jensen foi até o seu quarto, onde Gabriel mais uma vez brincava com o avião que Jared tinha feito...

- Ei garotão! Como você está?

- Bem.

- Deixa eu ver... Hmm... está muito magrinho, vai virar um fracote desse jeito! - Jensen disse beliscando a sua barriga.

- Não, eu ainda estou forte.

- Olha só, o que você acha de voltar pra mesa e comer alguma coisa, hein?

- Eu não quero!

- E se eu prometer que levo você amanhã pra ver o seu pai, você come um pouquinho?

- Mesmo? Eu vou poder ver o meu pai? – Gabriel disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Vai sim. Mas você lembra o que eu te falei? Que ele ainda está dormindo? E que ele não pode falar com você? Só te ouvir?

- Eu sei, mas não faz mal, eu quero contar pra ele que eu vou ser um anjo... E eu posso dar um abraço nele?

- Ele está com uns aparelhos, não sei se você vai conseguir abraçá-lo, mas você pode segurar a sua mão, e pode dar um beijo nele se quiser.

- Então eu quero comer agora!

- Oba! Então vamos lá!

Jensen chorou muito e rolou na cama a noite inteira sem conseguir dormir, tamanha a aflição. Mas sabia que a sua mãe tinha razão, estava mesmo sendo um covarde. E agora sentia vergonha de si mesmo por não ter estado ao lado de Jared este tempo todo...

* * *

Continua...

Aos meus queridos leitores, essa fic está chegando ao fim... acredito que tenha apenas mais um capítulo, e depois também postarei o epílogo.

Vou tentar postar o capítulo final antes do natal, e o epílogo vai ficar para 2010, afinal estarei de férias na praia, e naquela terrinha não tenho acesso a internet.

Mas acho que mereço um descanso, não é? rsrs

Um grande abraço a todos, e por favor... clique aí e deixe mais uma vez a sua opinião... Isso me deixa imensamente feliz!!

Beijos!!

*****

E para vocês: Alexia, Srta Laila , Ana e Gkaren, meu muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews! Eu as amo!! Beijos!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Capítulo 20**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

Jensen resolveu ir ao hospital logo pela manhã, para não adiar ainda mais a sua agonia... Ao entrarem no quarto, Jensen percebeu que Gabriel estava receoso e muito assustado, então o pegou no colo, para que se sentisse seguro, apesar de que ele também gostaria de um colo neste momento.

Se aproximou da cama, e teve que se controlar para não chorar na frente do garoto. A visão de Jared ali, tão pálido, tão frágil, o estava quebrando por dentro. Gabriel se agarrou forte ao seu pescoço quando se aproximaram da cama...

- Está tudo bem Gabriel, são só aqueles aparelhinhos que eu te falei... Olha só... um deles é para escutar o coração dele, e esse outro barulhento aqui é para ajudar ele a respirar, só isso, você não precisa ficar assustado.

- Eu... eu posso tocar nele?

- Pode sim. Quer que eu te coloque sentado aqui na beiradinha da cama?

- Aham.

- Você pode falar com ele, se quiser...

Mas Jensen percebeu que Gabriel estava um pouco tímido, então resolveu finalmente agir como adulto, e tomou a iniciativa...

- Hey Jared... pois é, o Gabriel queria muito te ver, e então eu o trouxe aqui hoje. Não sei se você vai aprovar, mas... Bom, eu sei que eu deveria ter vindo antes, mas é que... estava difícil, sabe? Eu nunca fui muito corajoso mesmo, você sabe. Acho que ele... ele quer falar com você agora, não é Gabriel?

- Oi pai! – Gabriel disse receoso, segurando a mão de Jared – A sua mão tá gelada! Você tá com frio? - Gabriel olhou para Jensen, que fez sinal para que continuasse, pois não conseguiria falar agora, tamanho o nó na garganta.

- Eu vou ser um anjinho, sabe, lá na escola... O tio Jensen prometeu que vai filmar pra você ver... quando você acordar. Só não demora muito, tá pai? Eu to com saudades! As histórias do tio Jensen são muito chatas, eu prefiro as suas...

Jensen fez uma careta pra ele, e Gabriel deu risada, levantando os ombros, encabulado, se dando conta do que tinha falado.

- Eu te amo, papi! – então Gabriel passou sua mãozinha pelo rosto de Jared, e Jensen pode notar que elas estavam tremendo, depois encostou o seu rosto com o de Jared e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu já posso descer? – Gabriel perguntou para Jensen, que o colocou no chão, e então ficou algum tempo ali parado ao lado da cama, apenas observando o pai.

Jensen passou a mão pelo cabelo de Jared, fazendo um carinho... Sentia tanto a sua falta, das suas risadas, seu sorriso, das conversas, da cumplicidade que tinham, da intimidade... Sentia como se uma parte de si mesmo tivesse lhe sido arrancada. A melhor parte...

- Eu sinto tanto sua falta, Jare... Volta logo pra nós, cara!

Então Jensen estranhou quando Gabriel se assustou com algo, dando um pulo para trás.

- O que foi, meu anjo?

- Ele... ele mexeu um dedinho! – Gabriel disse com os olhos arregalados, olhando assustado para a mão de Jared.

- Como? Mas, tem certeza que não foi você que mexeu com ele?

- Não, ele mexeu sozinho!

- Será mesmo? Jared, você não está brincando com a gente, está?

Então como que por reflexo, Jared segurou com força o pulso de Jensen que estava ao lado da sua mão na cama, mas foi só uma questão de segundos, então voltou a ficar imóvel como antes.

- Jared... meu amor! Eu estou aqui... por favor, volta pra nós, Jared... volta pra nós! - Jensen dizia tentando segurar as lágrimas.

Jensen então apertou a campainha para chamar a enfermeira, que tirou-lhe as esperanças, dizendo que provavelmente tinha sido só um reflexo, e não sinal de alguma melhora, o mesmo que o médico repetiu horas mais tarde.

Ainda permaneceu por algum tempo ali conversando com Jared, pensando que talvez pudesse presenciar mais algum sinal de vida... mas para sua decepção, nada aconteceu. Então como Gabriel estava bocejando de sono, e cansado, resolveu se despedir e voltar para casa.

De casa ligou para o pai de Jared, contando o que tinha acontecido, e no primeiro instante sentiu o homem ficar mudo do outro lado da linha. Só depois de algum tempo ele pareceu recuperar a capacidade de falar...

- Jensen, você sabe que esses médicos não sabem de nada, não é? Isso... isso pode ser um sinal, você... não deveria desistir!

- Eu sei disso, e eu... eu não vou desistir... Eu nunca vou desistir!

No dia seguinte Jensen foi sozinho, quando Gabriel estava na escola...

- Hey... eu... eu voltei... Eu não trouxe o Gabriel hoje porque ele ficou um pouco assustado ontem, sabe... Mas foi uma boa idéia ele ter vindo, porque agora pelo menos ele voltou a comer, e está até mais alegrinho. Bom, eu... eu também estou assustado com isso tudo, você sempre foi o meu ponto de apoio, e agora... agora eu estou sozinho. E eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão difícil. O seu pai largou o Gabriel nas minhas mãos, e no fundo eu acho que ele fez isso de propósito, ele sabia que eu precisava de um empurrãozinho pra me levantar de novo. O seu velho sempre sabe o que faz, não é? Eu não sei como ele consegue, ele deve estar se desmanchando por dentro, mas mesmo assim sempre tenta parecer forte. Deve ser mais uma das manias dos Padalecki, eu sei lá... Eu não vou desistir de você Jared! Eu sei que você nem deve estar gostando de ficar aí deitado, e as enfermeiras que estão cuidando de você e te dando banho, vou te contar... são todas umas feias! Você nem iria gostar delas...

Jensen suspirou cansado...

- Bom, eu já vou indo, tenho que buscar o moleque na escola agora, mas amanhã eu volto... Eu te amo, Jared! Não esqueça disso...

Na saída, Jensen encontrou com o Sr. Gerald no corredor...

- Bom, pelo menos a sua aparência já melhorou um pouco, não foi?

- É, eu acho que sim – Jensen falou constrangido.

- Tudo na mesma, não é?

- Sim.

- Bom, eu vou entrar lá agora, mais tarde eu passo lá pra ver o garoto.

- Ok, nós vamos ficar esperando.

Gerald entrou no quarto novamente, se segurando para não chorar... estavam fazendo três semanas agora...

- Jared, você por acaso faz idéia de quanta falta você faz? Vai querer ficar aí deitado por muito tempo ainda? – Gerald parou em frente a cama e ficou o analisando...

- Eu sei que estou falando besteira... Você deve estar numa tremenda batalha interna, não é mesmo? Mas eu sei o quanto você é teimoso... e que não vai desistir. E é bom mesmo que você use toda essa teimosia que herdou não sei de quem para alguma coisa útil... como levantar o traseiro dessa cama, por exemplo! Você mais do que ninguém deve querer isso, eu sei... E nós vamos esperar, o tempo que for preciso. E você pode ficar tranquilo que o seu filhote está sendo muito bem cuidado. Até que o idiota do seu namorado está se saindo bem. O meu plano deu certo, afinal. Se você visse ele no dia em que eu fui a sua casa para entregar o garoto, com certeza iria ter uma decepção, ele estava horrível... Mas de certo que você ia achar ele lindo de qualquer jeito... dizem o amor é cego mesmo! – Gerald riu sozinho, e ao segurar a mão de Jared, sentiu que este segurava a sua também. Gerald sentiu seu coração querer pular do peito, tamanha a emoção...

- Eu sabia que você estava aí o tempo todo, seu bastardo! E eu quero ver um filho da puta de um médico dizer na minha cara que isso foi só um reflexo... Eu juro que quebro a cara dele!

Gerald apertou a campainha para chamar a enfermeira, e na hora que ela entrou, pode ver que Jared ainda continuava segurando a sua mão. Jared também movimentou a cabeça, como se estivesse querendo acordar de um pesadelo.

O médico foi chamado, e então Gerald teve que sair do quarto, e do lado de fora ligou para Jensen...

- Alô.

- Ele está voltando!

- O que?

- Ele apertou a minha mão, e ficou segurando o tempo todo, como se não quisesse que eu saísse dali. E depois também mexeu a cabeça... Os médicos estão com ele agora, eu tive que sair...

- Ok, eu estou indo para aí...

- Jensen, só não traz o Gabriel, ainda é um pouco cedo, é melhor ter certeza primeiro.

- Ok, eu deixo ele com os meus pais, sem problemas.

Jensen chegou no hospital ofegante, encontrando Gerald na sala de espera. Os dois se abraçaram, tamanha a emoção...

- Então, o senhor acha que ele...

- Eu tenho certeza! Só estou aguardando esses médicos incompetentes que não saem nunca lá de dentro!

Uma hora de aflição depois, e os médicos saíram do quarto, então o médico responsável veio até eles, trazendo informações.

- O paciente saiu do coma, mas ainda não podemos afirmar com 100% de certeza de que não houve sequelas. Ele está enxergando, consegue se movimentar , mas ainda parece bastante perdido. Ele também não está falando, portanto não temos certeza de como está a sua memória. Mas vocês podem vê-lo, eu só peço que tenham paciência, até que ele recupere completamente a consciência.

Os dois nem agradeceram ao médico, e entraram quase correndo no quarto.

Jared já estava sem o respirador, e estava com os olhos fechados quando entraram.

- Hey! Já chega de malandragem, então? Estava bem na hora de sair desse sono de beleza, não estava? – Gerald falava, esperando por uma reação. E foi então que Jared abriu os olhos, um pouco incomodado com a claridade, e encarou o pai, ensaiando um sorriso.

- Que bom que você voltou, filho... que bom que você voltou! – Gerald disse apertando a sua mão e sentindo seus olhos marejarem – Bom, eu vou esperar um pouco lá fora, vou dar um tempo para vocês ficarem a sós...

Só então Jared percebeu a presença de Jensen do outro lado da cama. Jensen ainda não tinha conseguido pronunciar uma palavra, chorava baixinho, tamanha a emoção.

Jared o encarou, e tentou erguer o braço para tocar com a mão em seu rosto, mas só conseguiu fazer metade do percurso, então Jensen tomou sua mão e a levou até seu rosto, fechando os olhos ao sentir o toque. Jensen beijou então a palma de sua mão e a colocou de volta na cama, ficando com seus dedos entrelaçados.

- Eu senti sua falta, sabia? Por que você fez isso comigo? Hein? Não sabe que eu não consigo viver sem você?

Jared fez algum esforço querendo falar, mas foi em vão...

- Você... deve estar querendo saber do Gabriel, não é?

Jared fez sinal que sim.

- Ele está bem, está lá em casa com os meus pais. Foi difícil no começo, mas ele é forte pra caramba, enfrentou isso tudo melhor do que eu. Você quer que eu o traga aqui pra te ver?

Jared fez sinal que não com a cabeça.

- Eu imaginei, é melhor esperar para quando você estiver conseguindo falar, não é?

Jared pareceu assustado de repente, como se tivesse lembrado de alguma coisa...

- Rrro...

- O Robert? Ele... ele não resistiu... Morreu no acidente.

Jared apenas virou a cabeça para o outro lado, como se não quisesse encarar o olhar de Jensen.

- Jared, está tudo bem agora, estão todos bem, não há com o que você se preocupar.

Jared apertou sua mão com a de Jensen neste momento, parecia mais tranquilo, e logo voltou a dormir.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, já conseguia falar com mais clareza, então Jensen trouxe Gabriel para vê-lo...

- Pai?

- Oi meu amorzinho! Vem cá, não precisa ter medo – Jared disse vendo que Gabriel estava um tanto assustado.

- Pai, que bom que você acordou! – Gabriel disse subindo na cama, e Jared o puxou para perto, o abraçando apertado.

- Eu estou aqui, meu anjo... está tudo bem agora...

- Eu tava com saudades, papai... Por que você dormiu tanto?

- Porque... acho que o acidente me deixou com muito sono – Jared disse rindo – E então, não é hoje que você vai ser um anjinho lá na escola?

- Sim, mas você não pode ir, né pai?

- Não, mas vai ter um montão de gente lá pra te ver, e amanhã quando eu for pra casa, a gente assiste ao vídeo juntos, tá legal?

- Tá bom, pai! – Gabriel disse o abraçando – Então eu vou...

Jensen olhou com tristeza para Jared, que forçou um sorriso.

- Ta tudo bem, Jen... vocês podem ir...

- Tem certeza? Quero dizer, você vai ficar bem aqui sozinho?

- Eu vou sim, agora vai lá, que o nosso filhote precisa de você...

Faziam dois dias que Jared havia voltado para casa, para a casa de Jensen. Jensen o observava sentado no chão da sala, entre as almofadas, com Gabriel sentado entre as suas pernas, assistindo ao vídeo da apresentação de Gabriel na escola. Jared havia voltado o DVD para o momento em que Gabriel entrou no palco, e olhou ao redor um tanto assustado, até encontrar o olhar de Jensen, então abriu um sorriso enorme e começou a falar sua parte da peça com a maior naturalidade do mundo...

Sr. Gerald estava sentado no sofá, assistindo junto com eles, quando Gabriel acabou adormecendo nos braços de Jared.

- Hey, deixa eu levar esse moleque para a cama – Jensen disse pegando o menino no colo, e indo em direção ao quarto...

- Jared, o que há com vocês dois? – Gerald perguntou assim que Jensen saiu da sala.

- Hã?

- Você e o Jensen... eu não sei, mas... não deveriam estar felizes? O pesadelo acabou!

- E quem disse que não estamos, pai?

- Basta olhar pra cara de vocês. O que está acontecendo, Jared? Vocês mal estão se falando!

- Eu não sei, pai... eu só... Eu não sei como ele está lidando com tudo isso...

- Do que você está falando?

- Pai, fui eu quem provoquei o acidente, foi proposital. E o cara morreu! Isso faz de mim o que? Um assassino?

- Você fez aquilo pra defender a sua família Jared, não devia estar se culpando por isso.

- É esse o problema, pai! Eu não sinto nenhuma culpa nem arrependimento... O senhor não acha que tem algo de errado nisso?

- Não, eu não acho, considerando o que você passou, vendo o desgraçado apontar uma arma para o seu filho, eu não acho que tenha nada de errado com você. Mas se você está com medo de saber o que o Jensen pensa disso... Olha, o melhor a fazer agora é ter uma conversa franca com ele. Vocês se amam, e você não deve deixar essa dúvida pairar entre vocês.

- É, eu sei...

- Bom, eu já vou indo agora, preciso dormir um pouco.

- Pai, é... O Jensen me contou que foi o senhor quem segurou as pontas, primeiro com o Gabriel, e depois dando um empurrãozinho e fazendo ele se levantar. E... eu também sei que o senhor esteve comigo o tempo todo...

- Não foi nada de mais, eu... só cumpri com a minha obrigação.

- O senhor não faz idéia do quanto é especial pra mim, pai... Aliás, não só pra mim, mas para o Jensen e o Gabriel também. Eu tenho muito orgulho de ser seu filho!

- Bom, se você queria me fazer chorar, conseguiu! - Gerald disse não contendo as lágrimas e dando um abraço apertado no filho - Eu amo você filho! E nunca mais me apronte uma dessas, viu? Meu coração não iria aguentar!

Se despediram, e Jared voltou para conversar com Jensen, afinal não poderiam mais adiar isso... Jensen estava no quarto, sentado na beirada da cama, pensativo...

- O seu velho já foi?

- Sim.

- E você não está sentindo dor? Ou cansado? Ou... talvez você queira dormir um pouco...

- Não Jensen, eu estou bem, eu só preciso falar com você.

- Jared, eu não sei se...

- Você está decepcionado comigo, não é?

- O que?

- Eu sei o que você deve estar sentindo... Afinal eu matei um homem, não matei? E foi tudo de propósito, não foi acidental. Talvez isso faça de mim um monstro, sei lá... Talvez isso me torne igual a ele...

- Jared, que porra você está falando? Você fez o que tinha que ser feito, o que estava ao seu alcance! Eu também faria qualquer coisa para proteger você e o Gabriel! Ninguém está te julgando pelo que você fez. A não ser o fato de que... pôrra, você quase morreu também, não foi?

- Era um risco que eu tinha que correr. Jensen, o olhar dele era de puro ódio... Ele estava mesmo disposto a me matar, e depois ia voltar pra machucar vocês. Ele tinha tudo planejado, ele sabia até que era o seu dia de buscar o Gabriel na escola. O plano dele era levar vocês dois, e machucar o Gabriel na sua frente! – Jared dizia entre as lágrimas.

- Jared, calma... não vamos mais lembrar disso, tá legal? Isso tudo é passado agora!

- Eu não me sinto culpado, Jen! Eu não sinto nenhum remorso por ele ter morrido. Você acha que isso é normal?

- Anormal seria se você estivesse com pena dele... Só em pensar no que você passou... E tudo por minha culpa!

- Sua culpa? Jen, ninguém poderia adivinhar, eu sempre achei ele um babaca, mas... daí a fazer o que ele fez? Nem eu mesmo acreditei que ele pudesse ser mesmo uma ameaça antes disso tudo acontecer...

- Mas fui eu quem me envolvi com ele, e coloquei a vida de vocês em risco.

- Você não tinha como saber, Jen! Você não teve culpa... ninguém teve!

- Então... será que nós podemos voltar ao que era antes? Nós podemos superar isso tudo, não é? Eu te amo tanto, Jare! Eu... tive tanto medo de te perder!

- Eu também te amo muito, Jen!

- Então me faça um favor... Nunca mais banque o herói novamente, ok? – Jensen disse rindo.

- Ta bom, eu prometo que não.

- E será que... Eu posso mandar buscar as suas muambas pra cá de uma vez? Ou você ainda está indeciso...

- Pode sim, Jen... aliás eu já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo.

- Concordo plenamente! – Jensen disse, puxando Jared para um beijo...

- Hmm... eu senti falta disso!

- É? E quanto ao resto? Você sabe se ainda está funcionando tudo direitinho aí em baixo?

- Bom, isso você vai ter que testar!

- Mesmo? Ah... talvez eu possa fazer esse sacrifício... Prometo que eu faço com jeitinho, pra não machucar o meu herói!

- Jen, cala essa boca e me beija!

- Ok, seu pedido é uma ordem, baby...

* * *

**_FIM_**

Como eu havia prometido, consegui postar o capítulo final antes do natal.

O epílogo está ficando bem legal, e vou tentar postar no início de janeiro, ok? Não percam!!

Foram muitas emoções neste último capítulo, espero que tenham gostado... Mas gostando ou não, eu aguardo a sua review, ok? Por favor, façam uma autora feliz!! rsrs

Só quero aproveitar e desejar aos meus leitores um Feliz Natal e um 2010 cheio de realizações!! E com muito Supernatural (para os viciados como eu) a partir do dia 21 de janeiro!! rsrs

Um grande beijo no coração!!

Mary.


	21. Epílogo

**Amor, Estranho amor...**

**Epílogo**

**Fandon:** J2 / Padackles

**Estrelando:** Jensen / Jared

**Advertências:** Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto. Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens da minha história.

Nota: A idéia de escrever esta fic surgiu depois que assisti a um vídeo muito fofo no YouTube: Life with the Padackles - J2 AU

**Sumário:** A forma como o conheceu foi inesperada... mesmo assim, algo naquele homem o atraiu... Isto sem falar daquela criaturinha curiosa e irritante de três anos, que também acabou conquistando seu coração...

* * *

_**Seis anos depois...**_

Jensen e Jared estavam sentados na sala, quando Gabriel chegou de fininho...

- Paiss, é... eu recebi uma advertência na agenda da escola, será que dá para vocês assinarem?

- Uma advertência? E por que isso? – Jared perguntou surpreso.

- Porque eu... é... Eu bati num garoto da sexta série.

- Bateu? Mas por que?

- Ele riu da minha cara quando me ouviu dizendo que eu tinha dois pais.

- Yes! – Jensen falou, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Jared.

- Você deveria ter ignorado, Gabriel! – Jared disse sério.

- Eu bem que tentei, mas... ele continuou, e... Bom, acho que ele não vai mais me incomodar agora. Me desculpa, pai!

- Ta tudo bem – Jared disse e saiu em direção ao quarto.

- Ele ficou zangado, né? – Gabriel perguntou para Jensen.

- Que nada, é só uma crise, daqui a pouco passa... Deixa que eu dou um jeito nele, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem – Jensen disse piscando para Gabriel e indo atrás de Jared.

- Ei, o que foi agora?

- Sei lá, eu só... só não queria que ele tivesse que passar por isso, sabe? – Jared disse visivelmente chateado.

- Qual é, Jare? O Gabriel é duro na queda, ele não vai se deixar afetar por algo assim.

- Eu sei, mas... não é legal ele sair batendo nos outros por causa disso.

- Jare, foi uma vez só, se acontecer de novo a gente passa a se preocupar, ok? E depois... seu pai me disse uma vez que você era um belo de um encrenqueiro quando criança... Vivia se metendo em confusão!

- E você acreditou?

- Até, claro... você passar a querer pegar os meninos de outra maneira, e não mais na porrada – Jensen disse zoando.

- Ele não disse isso!

- Disse sim!

- E eu já te falei quantas vezes pra não levar a sério o que ele fala sobre mim?

- Jared, se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi é que o seu pai é um sábio.

- Hah, fala sério Jensen!

- Agora desfaz essa tromba, vai!

- Cala a boca, Jen!

- Nós já vamos? – Gabriel entrou correndo no quarto, empolgado, já esquecendo do ocorrido anteriormente.

- Nós já vamos aonde? - Jared perguntou.

- Vocês esqueceram? É aniversário do vovô Padalecki! 60 anos!

- É só no sábado, Gabriel!

- Mas eu prometi a ele que nós iríamos hoje!

- Oh, que fofinho! – Jensen disse zoando – E você por acaso não esqueceu da coisa mais importante, que seria nos consultar antes?

- Ah, puxa! Eu esqueci... mas vamos hoje, por favor? É só um dia antes, o que custa? – Gabriel disse fazendo aquele olharzinho de filhotinho abandonado que Jensen tanto conhecia...

- Ok, a gente vai sair a tarde então, agora eu ainda tenho umas coisas pra resolver por aqui.

Gabriel saiu do quarto e Jared estava dando risada...

- Qual é a graça?

- Eu não acredito que você ainda cai nos truques dele!

- Fala sério Jare! Eu ainda caio nos seus! Com esse olharzinho vocês conseguem tudo e que querem de um pobre mortal como eu!

- Oh, tadinho! – Jared disse lhe dando um beijo.

- Ei, vocês dois querem parar com esse agarramento? Eu sou menor de idade ainda! – Gabriel disse ao voltar para o quarto e ver os dois atracados, se beijando.

- Cai fora daqui moleque! – Jensen disse atirando uma almofada em cima dele.

- Ei Gabriel... Por que essa empolgação toda por causa do aniversário? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Ah, é que o vovô é demais! E ele prometeu me levar para esquiar nas montanhas nas férias. E o vovô e a vovó Ackles também vão estar lá, não vão?

- Vão sim, mas eu acho que isso não vai dar certo! – Jared disse bufando...

Jensen deu risada...

- Qualquer coisa a gente tranca os três num quarto e deixa eles se matarem...

- Os quatro! – Gabriel corrigiu.

- Como?

- O vovô tem uma nova namorada, a Pâmela.

- Você anda bem informado, não é seu malandro? – Jared perguntou.

- Ele me ligou ontem... Disse que ela é muito bonita, tem 38 anos, e tem uns peitões!

- Ele disse isso pra você? – Jared perguntou bravo – Eu tenho que ter uma conversinha séria com o seu avô...

- Bom, eu vou ali na rua brincar com a July, vocês já podem continuar se agarrando agora...

Jensen atirou mais uma almofada, mas Gabriel já havia sumido de vista.

- O meu pai não tem jeito mesmo, né Jen!

- É, o seu velho não perde tempo! – Jensen disse rindo – Eu estou até imaginando aqui... será que você com sessenta anos também vai ser um velho tarado como ele? Hã? Acho que eu sou um cara de sorte...

- Você acha, é? – Jared puxou Jensen para um beijo – Então é melhor eu trancar essa porta, senão uma certa pessoinha vai acabar vendo o que não deve...

A tarde, Jared estava sentado na cama, e Jensen estava em frente ao espelho, terminando de se arrumar para irem até San Antônio, quando Gabriel entrou no quarto...

- Pai, eu já posso dirigir?

- O que? – Jared lançou imediatamente um olhar acusador para Jensen, que balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Eu já tenho dez anos! Posso?

- É claro que não! Você não sabe qual é a idade permitida?

- Ah, mas ainda faltam seis anos!

- Então, esse é o tempo que você vai esperar, garotinho! – Jared disse cortando o assunto.

- Ta bom... Mas... Uia! que saco! – Gabriel resmungou saindo do quarto.

- Eu aposto que isso foi idéia sua, Jen!

- O que? É óbvio que não!

- Assim como a idéia da moto também não foi?

- Qual é? Aquilo foi um acidente!

- Não, aquilo foi irresponsabilidade! Você nem sabia pilotar a moto, e foi logo levando o Gabriel de carona.

- Ele disse que a moto era maneira... e só ficou com uma cicatriz no braço, eu é quem levei a pior! Fiquei com a barriga toda esfolada!

- Jen, 80% das cicatrizes que ele tem no corpo, foram por sua causa! Você definitivamente é um perigo para a humanidade!

- Nem tanto, e é sorte dele, as meninas adorem cicatrizes! E eu não sou um perigo pra você, baby!

Jared rolou os olhos...

- Você está inspirado hoje, não é? É melhor nós irmos logo.

Ao chegarem lá, Gerald estava em uma animação total, afinal tinha recém aberto seu próprio restaurante.

Quando ele apresentou Pâmela, sua nova namorada, Jensen não foi nada discreto, conferindo com os olhos se o que Gabriel tinha dito sobre os peitões era mesmo verdade, e recebendo uma cotovelada de Jared em sinal de reprovação.

- Você não tem jeito, mesmo! – Jared cochichou.

- Qual é? Eu só estava conferindo!

- Quanta cara de pau! – Jared disse emburrado.

- Qual é amor? Voce sabe que eu nem sou chegado, fala sério! Você está com ciúmes?

- Eu não estou com ciúmes, só que ela é namorada do meu pai! Ele não vai gostar se souber que você está de olho nos peitos dela...

- Claro, eu entendo perfeitamente – Jensen disse zoando – Afinal você nunca fica com ciúmes...

No sábado, Gabriel estava empolgadíssimo, os pais de Jensen já haviam chegado e estava toda a família reunida na mesa depois do jantar.

Era praticamente uma guerra entre o vovô Padalecki e os avós Ackles para ver quem conseguia mimar mais o menino.

- Pois é Gabriel, suas férias estão chegando, não é? Então nós poderemos passar o tempo inteiro juntos no Hawai – Donna disse empolgada.

- O que? Ele vai passar as férias comigo nas montanhas, eu até já arranjei alguém para me substituir aqui no restaurante! – Gerald disse enfurecido.

- Você acha que nós devemos interferir? – Jared perguntou baixinho para Jensen.

- Que nada! Vamos aproveitar pra sair de fininho... Afinal o nosso filhote tem jogo de cintura, é melhor a gente não se meter.

Os dois foram para fora, e se sentaram em baixo de uma árvore que havia ao lado do restaurante.

- Eles vão acabar estragando o garoto desse jeito! – Jared resmungou – Eu levei dez anos para educá-lo e eles conseguem acabar com tudo em um dia.

- Ah Jare, um pouquinho de mimo não faz mal a ninguém!

- Você acha que isso é um pouquinho?

- É o único neto deles, você sabe que eles só querem o melhor pra ele...

- É, eu sei...

- Por falar nisso, você não acha que está na hora de nós aumentarmos a família?

- O que? - Jared disse fazendo uma careta de reprovação - Você não está pensando em adorar mais um filho, não é?

- Claro que não! Filhos dão muito trabalho... apesar de valer a pena. Mas na verdade eu estava pensando em adotar um cachorro...

- Ah bom, aí eu concordo... Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro!

- Quem sabe dois...

- Ok, mas aí chega!

- Concordo. Dois está ótimo!

- Ei! Obrigado por me abandonarem sozinho lá dentro! – Gabriel chegou e se sentou em meio aos dois.

- Mas pelo visto, você sobreviveu! – Jared disse rindo.

- Mas foi por pouco! Tive que dividir minhas férias em três, para não gerar confusão! E ainda assim eles estão lá dentro discutindo, pra ver para onde eu vou primeiro...

- E para onde você quer ir com a gente? – Jensen perguntou.

- Eu quero ficar na nossa casa! Vocês sabem que não existe melhor lugar no mundo pra mim! – Gabriel disse sorrindo e abraçando Jared e Jensen ao mesmo tempo – Depois, enquanto eu estiver com eles, você podem viajar sozinhos... Vai ser maneiro, não vai?

- Claro, vai ser ótimo! – Jensen disse rindo – Mas isso depois de uma semana, que é o tempo que eu vou levar pra desfazer a tromba do seu pai número 1, que vai ter primeiro uma crise de ciúmes por você estar com os seus avós.

- Cala a boca, Jensen! – Jared disse bravo.

- bom, eu vou voltar lá, antes que aqueles três se matem lá dentro! – Gabriel disse e saiu correndo de volta para o restaurante.

- Jare, você se lembra de quando nós viemos aqui pela primeira vez? Seu pai ainda tinha a oficina aqui, e um ferro velho ali atrás da casa. Foi há seis anos, logo depois que você saiu do hospital...

- Você está falando daquele dia em que a gente acabou transando dentro da carcaça que sobrou de um caminhão roubado?

Jensen gargalhou...

- Também, mas antes disso... lembra do que você me disse aquele dia?

- Hmm... deixa eu ver, eu disse tanta coisa naquele dia...

- Não se faz de bobo, Jare! – Jensen disse impaciente.

- Ta bom, você está falando sobre eu ter dito que era o cara mais sortudo do mundo, por estar com você, e que por mais que tenha sido estranha a forma como eu te conheci, depois do nascimento do Gabriel, esta tenha sido a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida?

- Aham... mas tinha mais uma coisinha...

- Que eu te amava muito?

- Pelo visto você ainda tem boa memória – Jensen disse sorrindo satisfeito – E isso tudo continua valendo? Mesmo depois de seis anos vivendo comigo?

- Cada dia que eu passo junto de você, Jen... só me faz ter mais certeza disso!

- Valeu! – Jensen disse o abraçando apertado.

- Jen, você me fez repetir essa ladainha toda, pra me dizer "valeu"? Eu não acredito nisso! – Jared falou se fazendo de bravo.

- Agora vem comigo – Jensen disse levantando e o puxando pela mão em direção aos fundos da casa – Vamos ver se restou alguma carcaça de algum carro por aqui... Eu preciso te comer agora! – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu aquele seu sorriso malicioso.

- Sabe Jen, você é sempre tão romântico! Deve ser por isso que eu te amo tanto! – Jared disse o puxando para um beijo apaixonado...

* * *

Agora sim terminou...

Eu só tenho que agradecer a todos que tem acompanhado esta fic desde o início, e também aos que a estão lendo somente agora, pelas reviews maravilhosas, que me fizeram muito feliz, e que serviram como incentivo e inspiração para que eu a continuasse escrevendo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que dá uma dózinha por ela ter terminado, também vem aquela sensação de missão cumprida... Espero que tenham gostado, se divertido, e se emocionado tanto quanto eu ao escrever...

Ainda espero sua opinião final!!

Meu muito obrigada a todos!

Um grande abraço, e um beijo no coração!

Mary.


End file.
